The Inu King
by hispanicinuyashalover
Summary: It's basically the Lion King... ElementalHanyou, another writer, and I have teamed up to bring a back another disney classic. More information inside. Please read and review! Thank you!
1. A Prince is Born

**Author's Notes: Hey everybody! I, hispanicinuyashalover, have great news for you. The news is that ElementalHanyou and I have teamed up to write a story and that story will be the lion king with a twist of Inuyasha. All the lions will be Inu demons; however, characters like Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa and others will remain the same animal with demon blood in them. I hope that you, readers, will love it. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or Lion King.**

**Mufasa: Inutaisho**

**Sarabi: Izayoi**

**Rafiki: Totosai**

**Scar: Naraku**

**Sarafina: Sango**

**Nala: Kagome**

**Miroku is just Miroku since he's added on.**

Chapter One  
A Prince is Born

Everyone in the Western Lands was gathering around the place of the great Inu king and queen, King Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi. It was demons from all over the lands; there were Inu demons, neko demons, ookami demons, and others. Inutaisho was looking everywhere but he didn't see a certain someone.

"I don't see Naraku Izayoi." Inutaisho said looking around. "He's suppose to be here to name the boy."

Inutaisho wore his ceremonial robe that was a white kimono with the house symbol of a crescent moon on the back, vines and sakura flowers were on his kimono as well. His silver hair tied back in high pony tail, his eyes were golden, his skin was a milky color, a purple streak across each cheek, and his ears look like an elf shape, sharp and deadly claws; however, they were gently when they needed to be.

"I'm sure that he will show up sooner or later my king." Izayoi said. Izayoi was also wearing her ceremonial robes. Her kimono was completely white and it had red rose petals all over with the house symbol over her left breast. Her hair was jet black, brown and yellow pupa, her ears were two black triangles on her head, skin was as white as snow, her fangs and claws were sharp and deadly; however, they were gentle when it came to the bundle of joy in her hands. The baby wrapped in around fine blue silk and all you can see was his face and his golden eyes. A baboon demon was walking towards the new parents with the support of his staff that had hanging crystal containers that contained powder in them and he bowed. The baboon demon had big eyes that were purple with black pupils, his nose was red, and he had blue lines going across from his nose to the bottom of his eyes. He was basically an ordinary baboon with demonic powers.

"Are you ready to present the young prince, King Inutaisho?" The baboon demon asked.

"Naraku, the prince's uncle, has not arrived yet." Inutaisho answered. "I can't continue without my brother Totosai."

"I don't mean to sound rude your majesty but these people have been waiting for a while." Totosai said. "It's not fair for them to wait like this."

"You're right, Totosai." Inutaisho said. "Miroku and Sango, can you please come here."

Miroku and Sango went to King Inutaisho and they bowed. Miroku was a handsome Inu demon and Inutaisho's best friend. Inutaisho actually considered Miroku more a brother than his blood relative, Naraku. Miroku had jet black hair, his ears were triangular, creamy colored skin, piercing purple eyes, muscular body, fangs and claws, and he wore the attire of a priest. His wife, Sango, her eyes were sapphire with hints of red surrounding the pupil area, her skin was kind of a pasty color, claws and fangs, her ears were like Inutaisho's ears, she was a toned and slender Inu demon but she had a large baby bump. Yes she was pregnant and it was going to be a girl.

"Yes King Inutaisho." Miroku said.

"I would like for you to name our son." Inutaisho said. Miroku was in surprised to hear this and a tear fell down his cheek.

"It will be an honor King Inutaisho." Miroku said. "I know he's name should be Prince Inuyasha."

Izayoi gasped for she was thinking of a name like that; however, this name was perfect for him.

"I love it Milord." Izayoi said.

"Then he shall be called Inuyasha." Inutaisho said. Totosai opened one of the crystal containers and he put a little powder on his hand.

"This powder shall be for the sprits of the past kings to guide Prince Inuyasha in hardship from the future." Totosai said. "It will also be a shield of protectiveness from evil spirits."

Totosai blew the powder on Inuyasha and he sneezed. Izayoi gave the baby to Totosai and he went to the balcony where he over looked everyone in the Western Lands. Totosai unwrapped Inuyasha from the silk that protected him from the cold because he was bare and Totosai put the blanket on his shoulder. Totosai put his hands underneath Inuyasha's underarms and he showed him to the public. The public began to roar in happiness for they have met the new prince of the lands and the rays of the sun were hitting Inuyasha. Inuyasha had silver hair like his father but the ears of his mother. His facial marking were not there but not every demon had them. His eyes were golden as his fathers and his crescent moon was red and above his pelvis.

"LET'S WELCOME PRINCE INUYASHA!" Totosai yelled from the top of his lungs. The crowd began to roar even more and they began to chant 'Welcome Prince Inuyasha'.

"Welcome Prince Inuyasha!" The crowed hollered. Totosai covered Inuyasha with his silky blanket and he went to his parents. Everyone that was outside went to where they came from and they were rejoicing of the new life.

"He's going to be a very handsome demon when he grows up." Sango said as she rubbed her belly.

"Yes he is and I'm sure he will have a more beautiful wife." Inutaisho said.

"What do you mean, King Inutaisho?" Miroku asked confused.

"I have picked my son's future wife." Inutaisho said. "I'm sure that my dear mate will agree."

"Already Milord, don't you want to think about this?" Totosai asked.

"I've thought about it for years." Inutaisho answered. "Sango and Miroku, your daughter will marry my son."

Sango began to cry so she hugged Miroku. Miroku comforted Sango and this was only out of joy.

"Milord, it will an honor for our daughter to marry your son." Miroku said.

"We must celebrate." Inutaisho said. "Please come and join us."

"I don't think we should." Miroku said.

"Oh please come with your wife, Miroku." Izayoi said. "You mean to my husband more than just a friend and to me as well. You're like our family."

"Thank you, my lady." Sango said as she cleaned her tears. "We will be pleased to join you."

"That's more like it." Inutaisho said. "Totosai please let the cooks know we're having a feast."

"Yes King Inutaisho." Totosai said as he bowed. Totosai left and he went to do what his king said. Sango got close to Inuyasha and he began to touch Sango's belly.

"He's very curious." Izayoi said. The little girl inside Sango's belly kicked so Sango laughed. Inuyasha smiled and he giggled as if the baby told him something.

"That's the first time Kagome has ever kicked." Sango said. "I think they're having a conversation without us knowing."

"It's a match made in heaven." Inutaisho said.

**Author's Notes: I know it's a lousy chapter but it will get better later on. Thanks for reading and please review. **

**To Be Continued…**


	2. My Princess

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting. Too many things in my mind and school has been going crazy. Let's head on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or Lion King.**

Chapter Two  
My Princess

A blue bird with a large orange beak was speaking to an inu demon and it was Naraku, Inutaisho's brother. Naraku had long black hair, fangs, claws, and dark purple eyes, black streaks on top of his eye lids, chalk skin, and a black heart. The blue bird was Myoga, Inutaisho's mayor domo, and Naraku was wearing his regular robes that were black and red. Inutaisho saw Naraku and Myoga so he went to them.

"Naraku, can I speak to you in private please?" Inutaisho asked. Myoga bowed to the king and he left.

"Yes of course Milord." Naraku said bowing to the king. Naraku and Inutaisho went to a private room and they were alone. "What is it that you need to speak to me about, King Inutaisho?"

"Izayoi and I did not see you in the presentation of Inuyasha." Inutaisho answered. "We were waiting for you to be there."

"Oh that was today." Naraku said sarcastically. "It must've slipped my mind."

"I'm sure that Myoga was lecturing you about it earlier." Inutaisho said. "I'm just glad that Miroku was there for me."

"I was always there for you until that mutt was conceived." Naraku said.

"That mutt is my son and your future king whether you like it or not." Inutaisho said. "And as for Miroku, he's been more of a brother to me than you have."

"Then why don't you adopt him into the family?" Naraku asked sarcastically. Naraku turned his back on Inutaisho to leave so he got pissed.

"Don't turn your back on your king, Naraku." Inutaisho said in anger.

"I think that should be the other way around." Naraku said coldly as he looked at Inutaisho. Inutaisho's eyes turned red and he turned Naraku around by his shoulder.

"Is that a challenge?" Inutaisho growled angrily.

"Oh of course not King Inutaisho." Naraku answered. "You would win with your brute strength."

"You're dismissed, Naraku and I don't want to see you for the rest of the night." Inutaisho said as his eyes turned to their golden color.

"You mean you don't want me in your celebration." Naraku said pretended to be hurt.

"No I don't Naraku." Inutaisho said. The brothers heard someone clear their throat and it was Myoga.

"Milord, I'm sorry to interrupt but everything is prepared and the queen asked me to notify you." Myoga said.

"Oh thank you, Myoga." Inutaisho said. "I was just finishing with Naraku."

Inutaisho left with Myoga and Naraku had an evil smirk.

"I'll be the one that will be finishing you off permanently." Naraku thought. Inutaisho and Myoga arrived to the dining room and everyone was sitting down.

"Is everything okay with your brother?"Izayoi asked.

"Yeah it's fine don't worry about him." Inutaisho said. "So Miroku, have you decided on a name for the baby?"

"No we haven't." Miroku answered. "Queen Izayoi is going to name her."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Inutaisho said.

"Sango asked me too so I accepted sweetie." Izayoi said.

"Have you come put with a name yet?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes I have." Izayoi answered smiling. "Her name will be Kagome."

"That's a beautiful name." Sango said. "Don't you agree, Miroku?"

"Yes I completely agree." Miroku said smiling.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm hungry." Inutaisho said. "Let's eat."

Everyone agreed so they began to eat. Once they finished with their meal, they were all full.

"That was a delicious meal as always." Miroku said. "Please give my compliments to the chef."

Izayoi looked down at Inuyasha and he was fast asleep.

"Well, it's time for bed." Izayoi said. "Our prince has fallen asleep."

Inutaisho began to yawn as he covered his mouth and stretched his body.

"Yes I must agree." Inutaisho said. Everyone started getting up so Miroku and Sango bowed to the king and queen.

"Thank you again for the wonderful meal, Milord and Milady." Miroku said.

"You're welcome my brother." Inutaisho said as he hugged Miroku. Miroku hugged Inutaisho back for he's the only sibling he's ever had even though they were not blood related.

"I will see you next time." Miroku said. Miroku and Sango went to their chamber and Inutaisho and Izayoi were looking at them.

"They will make fine parents." Izayoi said.

"So will we." Inutaisho said.

"Yes we will." Izayoi said. Inutaisho and Izayoi headed to their chamber and they went to bed.

Time has past and Inuyasha was the years of a toddler in human years. Every morning, Inuyasha went to Sango and Miroku's room wearing his favorite red robes first thing to visit them but mostly to visit Kagome.

"When is Kagome coming out of your belly?" Inuyasha asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure Prince Inuyasha." Sango answered smiling. "She can come out at any time."

"You've been saying that for a while." Inuyasha said. "May I touch your belly?"

"Sure." Sango answered. Inuyasha began touching Sango's belly and his ears began to flatten to his skull. "Did she tell you something?"

"Yes she did." Inuyasha answered sadly. "She told me not to tell you though."

"You two already have secrets, huh?" Sango said. "Then it must be something serious if it made you sad."

"Yes it is but that's what best friends do." Inuyasha said. There was a knock on Sango's door frame so Sango and Inuyasha looked at the door. "Good morning father."

"Good morning. I knew you would be here you little rascal." Inutaisho said. "Why don't you bother the maids like a normal prince?"

"I want to be with Kagome." Inuyasha answered. "She would miss me if I don't come to see her everyday."

"It's okay King Inutaisho." Sango said. "Somehow Kagome wakes me up at the right time so I can be here waiting for Prince Inuyasha."

"You do know you don't have to be so formal when we're alone." Inutaisho said.

"I know but some habits you just can't seem to break." Sango said. Miroku walked into the room and he kissed Sango's cheek.

"Good morning Milord." Miroku said.

"Good morning." Inutaisho said.

"Excuse me Sango but I think you should get ready." Inuyasha said. "Kagome is ready to get out now."

"I haven't had any contractions today." Sango said. Sango began to fell a very painful contraction and she screamed. "Oh the prince is right!"

Miroku helped Sango out of her seat and he took her to the bed. Inutaisho went to get someone to deliver the baby and Inuyasha went to get his mother. Inuyasha arrived with his mother at the same time his father arrived with a doctor. Sango's water had broken so she was ready to deliver the baby. The doctor was completely covered in white and he had gloves on and a white mask over his face so all you could see was his turquoise eyes. The doctor's hair was also covered by some head gear so it wouldn't bother him.

"That's the bad man Kagome told me about." Inuyasha thought.

"I'm here for you, Sango." Miroku said.

"I'm here for you, Kags." Inuyasha thought. "I won't let him hurt you."

"Go ahead and start pushing." The doctor said. Sango began to push without screams and Kagome was getting out quickly. "Wow, this baby is really ready to come out. With two more pushes like that, she will be out of there."

"Okay doctor." Sango said in pain. Sango started to push until she heard a little girl's cry. "Oh she's here!"

Miroku started to clean off Sango's sweat and the doctor went to clean Kagome. Inuyasha wanted to see Kagome in person but his mother didn't let him.

"Let him clean her first Inuyasha." Izayoi said. "My goodness you're very anxious."

Inuyasha began to smell Kagome's fear so he was worried.

"Father, the doctor is a bad man and he's going to hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha said worried.

"Don't be ridiculous son." Inutaisho said. "He won't hurt her."

"Listen to him Milord!" Sango begged.

"Kagome, cry please!" Inuyasha said worried. Kagome began to cry so Inutaisho went to the doctor. The doctor had a black liquid in a vile and he was going to make Kagome drink it. Inutaisho separated the doctor away from Kagome so Izayoi went to her. Izayoi picked up Kagome so she stopped crying.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inutaisho asked in anger. The doctor didn't answer. "Answer me now!"

Inutaisho uncovered the doctor's face and he had no face only eyes. Miroku took out a sutra and he threw it at the doctor and it turned to dust.

"It was a demon puppet that was controlled by dark magic." Miroku said. "I can't believe I didn't sense it before."

"None of us did Miroku." Sango said. "Don't blame yourself for this."

"How did you know the doctor was bad, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho asked.

"Kagome told me before she got out of Sango's belly." Inuyasha answered. "She said someone in white with turquoise eyes will try to hurt her after she's born."

"I'm proud of you, son." Inutaisho said proudly. Izayoi took Kagome to her parents and they were all smiles. Inutaisho went to get a real doctor and to finish on Sango.

"Thank you, Prince Inuyasha for saving her." Miroku said. "We're in debt to you."

"I'm just saving my future wife." Inuyasha whispered. "Don't tell her that though, I want it to be a surprise."

Kagome started to smile for no apparent reason and Inuyasha went to her. Inutaisho arrived with the doctor so he started cleaning up Sango.

"I'll always be here for you." Inuyasha thought. "**My** princess."

**Author's Notes: Chapter two is down woot woot! I'm so proud of myself please read and review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	3. I Will Always Protect You

**Author's Notes: ElementalHanyou and I would to apologize for everyone's wait on this chapter. Now, let's get on with this since this is what you, the readers, have been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha nor The Lion King.**

****Chapter Three  
I Will Always Protect You

"Damn that boy! Damn the entire family! Naraku screamed angrily. "Everything was according to plan until that brat decided to interfere! That babe wouldn't have been born if he had just kept his mouth shut!"

Naraku was going back in forth in his own palace's chambers and he was ranting furiously.

"Those two pups can ruin everything when they're given the chance to grow." Naraku said pissed off. "My chance in taking over the throne will never be granted."

Naraku hated this. He hated the fact that he will never be king especially since Inuyasha is next in line. Since the day he heard that Izayoi had conceived Inutaisho's heir, he began plotting against it. Naraku always thought that he was the right person for the throne... Inutaisho's kind heart is the key to rule a peaceful empire; his father once told him. Those words played in his head constantly and it would anger him each time.

"No! A king should be ruthless and aggressive!" Naraku said. "I'm the perfect example of that! I must think of another plan to get rid of them and quickly."

Naraku knew that he couldn't challenge his brother for the throne for he would surely loose. Inutaisho was stronger and faster in every aspect and he would be humiliated.

"What if I taint the image of the king and queen?" Naraku said he began to get a wicked grin. "Or put a gap between the royal family and their friends. Maybe Kanna, Tokijin, and Byakuya can do a number with those pups if I'm able to lure them to the Lands of the Forbidden. One of these plans for me to be king will work! Then all the people of the Shikon Lands will be shouting my name from their lungs!"

Naraku began to chuckle and it gradually became an evil cackle from hell. Naraku was very confident of himself in his future plans; however, he didn't know of Kagome's abilities as a demon priestess. Kagome will protect her family and the royal family especially her best friend, Inuyasha.

A small amount of years have passed since the day of Kagome's birth. Since that day everyone in the castle was keeping a close eye out. Miroku figured it was involving black magic and since no incident has been done on Kagome's life, they didn't pay attention as much; however, Inuyasha kept an eye open just in case.

Inuyasha and Kagome had grown into seven year old pups and of course Inuyasha was the eldest. The two demon pups were the best of friends and they were practically inseparable. They would always get into so much mischief which they found it to be quite fun and adventurous. Despite all the trouble they cause, no one can hold it against them. They were just pups after all.

One day, Kagome fell ill and Sango, Kagome's mother, forbade her from getting out of bed. Thankfully, Inuyasha was allowed to visit her whenever he wanted unless she was resting. It was heart breaking to see Kagome so miserable. The prince's puppy dog ears flattened to his skull as a whine escaped his throat.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worried. Sango wiped sweat of her daughter's brow as she slept and she gave Inuyasha a comforted smile.

"It's nothing serious Prince Inuyasha." Sango answered with the comforted smile. "She just has the flu. We must leave so she can rest."

"I want to stay with her." Inuyasha whined.

"She needs to rest as much as she can so she can get better faster." Sango said. Izayoi was walking past Kagome's room and she heard her son whining again. She stood at the door frame and she listened to the conversation.

"I know that but I want to stay with her." Inuyasha said. "I don't want her to be by herself."

"I know you don't, Prince Inuyasha." Sango said. "Neither do I but we must let her rest."

"I want to stay with her and that's final." Inuyasha said. "I am the prince of this castle and you will do as I say."

Sango's eyes grew wide in disbelief for Inuyasha has never spoken to her like that. Izayoi was as shocked for she has told him not to use his status to get his way.

"Prince Inuyasha Shinohima." Izayoi said upset. Inuyasha's triangular ears flattened to his skull because he hated it when mother used that tone. Inuyasha turned around with his head down and he didn't dare look.

"Yes mother." Inuyasha said with his head down.

"What have I told you about using your status to get your way?" Izayoi asked. "Your father has told you several times as well. You were very disrespectful in speaking to Sango the way you did."

"I'm sorry mother." Inuyasha said with his head down.

"I'm just glad that Kagome was not awake to hear you say that." Izayoi said. "Kagome would've been very upset with you and she might have not have spoken to you."

Inuyasha's head slowly lifted and Izayoi saw his watery eyes. Izayoi hated to use Kagome in disciplining Inuyasha but it was the only way that he would listen.

"I wouldn't want that mother." Inuyasha said with tears in his eyes. "I'll be good I promise. Please don't punish me."

Izayoi gave him a warm smile and she opened his arms to him. Inuyasha dried his tears and he ran to his mother to hug her.

"Now, you need to be good Inuyasha." Izayoi said. "Next time I won't be so easy on you."

"Okay mother." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha looked at Sango and he bowed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Sango. I didn't mean to yell or to be rude."

"It's okay Prince Inuyasha." Sango said with a smile.

"Now, go run along now." Izayoi said with a smile. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's sleeping form and he ran to the courtyard. "How is she doing Sango?"

"She's doing better." Sango said. "The soups and the remedies that Dr. Kaede has been given her are making her better."

"That's good." Izayoi said. "Well, I'm off to the garden. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh I would." Sango answered. Sango kissed Kagome's forehead and she went to the garden with Izayoi after she closed the door.

Inuyasha was resting on the grass in the courtyard with his legs crossed and his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"This is so bbbboooorrrriiinnnngggg." Inuyasha groaned as he turned to rest on his stomach. Time moved fairly slowly with his best friend not being by his side. He can do as he pleases but it felt wrong without Kagome around. Inuyasha turned to rest on his back and he started at the clouds.

"I bet she's as bored as I am." Inuyasha thought as he started at the clouds. "It sucks that she can only eat that nasty smelly stuff Kaede gives her. I should do something for her so she won't feel so miserable, but what?"

The little dog demon sat up quickly as an idea hit his head and he sprung to his feet. Inuyasha raced to the kitchen and he was keeping out of sight of the serving hands. He hid underneath a clothed table that had sweet buns on top and he was checking if the coast was clear. Everyone in the kitchen was occupied trying to get dinner ready and no one noticed the small clawed hand reaching up from underneath the table to grab a few freshly baked sweet buns. Inuyasha careful slid from underneath the table and he went to Kagome's room. With an armful of sweet buns, Inuyasha arrived to Kagome's bedroom door. He knocked to make sure no one was inside so he slowly opened the door. The room was dark and cool when he entered and he closed the door gently. The pointed dog ears that twitched on his head, rotated until he picked up the sound of Kagome's gentle snoring.

"Kagome, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "Wake up Kagome."

He reached out a hand to shake her shoulder gently and the lump on the bed began to grown and to move slightly.

"Kagome, wake up." Inuyasha said a little agitated. "It's me, Inuyasha."

Kagome began to wake up and she gently rubbed her eyes. She sat up and she saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she yawned. "I'm suppose to be sleeping like mama said."

Inuyasha saw Kagome's pale face, her messy raven hair, and her drooping puppy dog ears, much like his own.

"She's more beautiful even after a nap." Inuyasha thought.

"I brought you something." Inuyasha answered smiling.

"You did." Kagome said with an excited smile. "What is it?"

"I got you some real food." Inuyasha answered. "Not some of that nasty smelly stuff Kaede gives you."

Kagome's eyes brightened even thought she didn't know what kind of food it was. Kagome knew that Inuyasha wouldn't give her something nasty. On the contrary, she knew that he would bring her something delicious and pleasing to the eye.

"Close your eyes and put your hand out." Inuyasha said. Kagome did as she was told so Inuyasha put a sweet bun in her hand. Kagome opened her eyes and she gasped in happiness.

"It's a sweet bun." Kagome said happily. "Thanks Inuyasha."

Kagome began to eat the sweet roll but she suddenly felt sick. She lunged herself to the side of her bed and she reached for a bowl beside it. Tears ran down her cheeks in pain and in humiliation as she emptied the contents of her stomach. A small pair of clawed hands swept her hair back and he rubbed her back comfortingly. Inuyasha helped Kagome to get under her covers and he wiped away the wetness on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha and thank you." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha climbed on her bed to sit beside her.

"You're welcome and don't be sorry." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you for being here with me and being there for me." Kagome said.

"You're welcome, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "If I wasn't, how am I going to protect you, my best friend?"

Inuyasha patted Kagome's hand as he noticed the sudden confession and his cheeks were burning with embarrassment and Kagome's cheeks were as well.

"Inuyasha, do you promise to be my best friend forever?" Kagome asked.

"Don't be silly Kagome." Inuyasha answered. "Do you really think you have to ask that?"

"I don't know Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I just don't want us to fall apart."

"Don't worry about that Kagome." Inuyasha said. "We won't fall apart and I will always protect you forever and always."

"I promise to do the same Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I didn't promise to." Inuyasha said.

"I know that's what you meant." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha's cheeks began to heat up and he was smiling.

"Nothing or no one will ever tare us apart Kagome." Inuyasha said. "That will always be true and I promise."

"I promise as well." Kagome said as she yawned. Kagome quickly fell back to sleep and Inuyasha noticed. Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss on the forehead hesitantly for he has watched his father do the same to his mother.

"You are my life, Kagome." Inuyasha thought as he was drifting off to sleep on top of Kagome's covers. "I just hope that I'm your life."

**Author's Notes: That was a great chapter. I must admit. ElementalHanyou and I wrote this one together; however, she mostly wrote it. Thanks for reading and please review. =)**

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Lands of the Forbidden

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! ElementalHanyou and I are bringing you another chapter. We hope that you like it! **

**Disclaimer: we don't own Inuyasha or The Lion King.**

Chapter Four  
Lands of the Forbidden

It's been a few days since Kagome was sick; however, today she was all better so the best friends were glad. Kagome wanted to bathe before anything so Inuyasha wandered around the castle as Kagome bathed. Inuyasha saw his uncle and he looked very pensive.

"Hey Uncle Naraku." Inuyasha said. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing Inuyasha." Naraku answered. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Um no not really." Inuyasha said. "I'm just bored and waiting for Kagome to finish so we can do something."

"You two are always together." Naraku said. "I've never seen you two without the other unless one sick but you're still together at each other's side."

"Of course, that's what best friends do." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"I think you like her." Naraku said with a grin.

"No I don't." Inuyasha said blushing.

"That blush tells me everything Inuyasha." Naraku said smiling. "I bet you even love her."

"Yeah so." Inuyasha said. "It's not like she's going to like me or love me back."

"Why do you give up so easily my young nephew?" Naraku asked disappointed. "I know my nephew doesn't give up that easily."

"I don't know what I should do to impress her." Inuyasha confessed.

"Ah that's the spirit my young prince." Naraku said. "Why don't you show her how brave you are?"

"Apparently you don't see all the guards that watch over us." Inuyasha answered with a raised brow.

"I know that Inuyasha but that little mischievous mind of yours knows your way with everyone." Naraku encouraged. "All I have to say is that the Lands of the Forbidden are the best place to show your bravery to her."

"You really think she would like me after that, Uncle Naraku?" Inuyasha asked with hope in his big amber eyes.

"I'm sure she would Inuyasha." Naraku answered. "All girls are flattered when you show them bravery."

"Okay Uncle Naraku, thanks for the advice." Inuyasha said he hugged his uncle. Inuyasha ran to where Kagome was and he was hoping she was finished.

"He's such a gullible fool." Naraku thought. "Kagome and you will be gone tonight."

Naraku headed to the kitchen and he went to execute his plan.

Inuyasha arrived to Kagome's room so he knocked.

"Come in." Kagome's voice said from inside her room. Inuyasha opened the door and he saw that Kagome was getting her hair brushed by her mother and Izayoi was with them.

"Are you ready to go, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm almost done Inuyasha." Kagome answered smiling. "What are we doing today?"

"I was thinking if we could go to the waterfall." Inuyasha said. "That's if our wonderful mothers would let us go."

"I was wanting to go for a swim." Kagome said excited. "Oh mother please let us go."

"I don't know Kagome." Sango said. "What do you think, Izayoi?"

"I think that Inuyasha is up to something." Izayoi answered with a raised eyebrow.

The pups began to beg Izayoi and she began to smile.

"Alright, you can go as long as Myoga goes with you." Izayoi said smiling.

"Okay that's fine." Kagome said.

"Yeah I mean we're just going to the waterfall." Inuyasha said. "I need to get my swimming clothes too."

Sango finished brushing Kagome's hair so Kagome got her swimming clothes.

"Thanks mother." Kagome said. Kagome bowed to Izayoi and she went with Inuyasha.

"You two be careful." Sango and Izayoi said.

"Yes mother." Inuyasha and Kagome said. "We will."

Inuyasha bowed to his mother and they went to his room. Inuyasha's room was very large and everything in it was almost all red. His room was slightly larger than his parents and it was close to theirs as well. Inuyasha got his swimming clothes and they headed out the front gates. The two pups went to the front gates and there they saw Myoga.

"Alright pups, are you ready to go to the waterfall?" Myoga asked.

"Yes we are." Inuyasha and Kagome answered.

"Then let's get going." Myoga said as he took flight. Inuyasha and Kagome followed Myoga on foot and Myoga flew a few meters away to give Kagome and Inuyasha some privacy.

"Where are we really going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"You know me too well don't you?" Inuyasha answered with a smile.

"Of course I do." Kagome said. "I would be a terrible best friend if I didn't."

"We're going to the Lands of the Forbidden." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that's a good idea." Kagome whispered. "It's called the Lands of the Forbidden for a reason."

"What are you scared to go there?" Inuyasha asked teasing her.

"NO, I'm not!" Kagome answered. "Who told you about this?"

"My uncle, Naraku, told me." Inuyasha answered.

"You know that I don't have a great vibe about him." Kagome said. "I can't even believe that you would take his suggestion."

"What's wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked a little irritated.

"You know that I've always told you that I don't have a good vibe about him." Kagome said. "I've told you this ever since I could talk. He has a dark soul Inuyasha."

"You think he's planning something for us to hurt us?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "I mean he's my uncle."

"Inuyasha, it's not funny." Kagome answered. "You know how I hate it when you pick on me."

"I'm sorry Kags." Inuyasha said. "If we go, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Okay Inuyasha and this is going to prove that I was right." Kagome said.

"Whatever Kags." Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes. Myoga and the others arrived to the waterfall and they saw other demon children there and most of them with their parents. They saw foxes, wolves, cheetahs, and other demons there having fun. Myoga flew into a tree and he looked over Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Look it's Prince Inuyasha." A demon fox said with long black hair. "And Kagome."

The demon fox said Kagome's name seductively and Inuyasha began to get jealous. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and she saw his jealousy.

"Hey what's up Bankotsu?" Kagome said. Bankotsu went to Kagome and he grabbed Kagome's hand. Bankotsu gently kissed Kagome's hand and she was disgusted.

"There is nothing going on." Bankotsu said. "Just wondering what a pretty lady like you is doing with Inuyasha."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Inuyasha is way over rated and you're not royalty." Bankotsu answered. "You should come with me."

"You're so cocky, Bankotsu." Kagome said. "I don't care that Inuyasha is royalty and I am not. We are best friends and that's not going to change."

"He'll forget about you as soon as he's the new king and has chosen another one to be his queen." Bankotsu said.

"Shut your damn mouth, Bankotsu!" Inuyasha yelled. "You're pissing me off and I'm going to kick your ass if you don't leave Kagome alone."

Myoga heard Inuyasha curse for the first time but he let it slide because he was protecting his future mate.

"What are you going to do, Prince Inuyasha?" Bankotsu asked. "Call your royal subjects to protect you."

"I'm going to kick your ass for disrespecting Kagome like that!" Inuyasha answered in anger. "No one talks to her like that especially when I'm around!"

"Inuyasha, please stop this." Kagome pleaded. "I don't want you to fight this jerk. He's not worth it."

"Oh now I'm a jerk." Bankotsu said in anger. "You'll pay for that."

Bankotsu raised his hand and he was aiming for Kagome. Inuyasha saw this so he grabbed Bankotsu by the wrist with left hand and he gave him a left hook with his right punch. Bankotsu clenched his sides and he went onto his knees in pain. Six other fox demons went to Bankotsu because they saw him on his knees and they were his brothers. The bad thing is that they didn't see the entire fight just Bankotsu going to his knees.

"What the hell man?" A bald headed fox with a bandana on his head asked. "You only come here to pick fights."

"Why don't you go back to your palace?" A fox demon with short spiked red hair asked. "Or better yet, let me give you a face arrangement."

"Kick his ass Ginkotsu." Bankotsu said in pain.

Ginkotsu was cracking his knuckles and he was the oldest out of all the brothers. Kagome and Inuyasha knew that Inuyasha couldn't handle him but he started the fight so he will finish it. Ginkotsu was going to swing at Inuyasha until something hard of purple and pink color stopped him.

"What the hell is that?" Ginkotsu asked with curiosity. 

"It's a barrier Ginkotsu." Kagome answered. "I'm a demon priestess and I'm following my father's footsteps for he is the royal priest."

"Let us get Inuyasha little girl." A fox demon with a feminine voice said. "This doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does Jakotsu and you will to listen to me whether you like it or not." Kagome said in anger. "You will **not **harm my best friend! Inuyasha hit Bankotsu to protect me because he raised his hand towards me!"

"Bankotsu, you were going to strike Kagome?" A short fox demon with big eyes asked. "You know that is only for a coward to do."

"Yeah she disrespected me by calling me a jerk." Bankotsu said in pain. "I'm not going to let no prince's wench disrespect me."

A tall handsome fox with green markings on his face punched Bankotsu's face and he began to bleed from his mouth.

"What the hell was that for Suikotsu?" Bankotsu asked as he spat blood on the ground.

"Mother and father have taught us never to hit a woman and you come and try to hit Kagome." Suikotsu answered in disgust. "You're a disgraceful little bastard and we will teach you the proper ways of the Band of Seven."

"We're sorry Inuyasha." The fox with the bandana said. "We should've gotten your side of the story."

"Oh don't worry about it Renkotsu." Inuyasha said.

Ginkotsu picked up Bankotsu and they headed home. Kagome put down her barrier and she fainted from exhaustion.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he caught Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and he went near the water. Inuyasha gave Kagome something to drink and she drank from his hand.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I haven't put up a barrier for that long."

Myoga flew down from the tree to check up on Kagome and she was okay.

"Myoga, can we walk around alone?" Inuyasha asked. "We'll be back in a few."

"Sure Prince Inuyasha." Myoga said. "Just hurry back."

Myoga flew back to the tree so Kagome got up from Inuyasha's arms.

The pups began walking and they didn't aim to anywhere in particular.

"Thank you, Inuyasha for protecting me." Kagome said. "Just like you promised."

"Yeah just like I promised." Inuyasha said blushing.

**Author's Notes: I know it was a lame chapter in my, hispanicinuyashalover, part. Don't worry the next chapter will be awesome.**

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Confessions

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry everyone for not updating the chapter in such a long time! Please forgive me! I've been very busy lately and I haven't had time for myself. LOL! Well, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Lion King.**

Chapter Five  
Confessions

Kagome and Inuyasha found a large log that was close to the edge so they decided to sit on it. They looked over the edge and they saw it was smooth sand and they wouldn't be injured just in case they accidently fall. Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome because he promised to protect her.

"You were very brave, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"You really think so?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I did." Kagome answered smiling. "I've always thought of you as a brave person."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I thought you knew." Kagome answered with a smile.

"I guess we don't have to go to the Lands of the Forbidden." Inuyasha thought. "What a relief."

Inuyasha was glad at this because he actually was a little scared to go to the Lands of the Forbidden. He didn't want anything to happen to Kagome if something did happen. Suddenly, Kagome knew the reason why they were going to the Lands of the Forbidden in the first place.

"Inuyasha, were we going to the lands so you can show me that you're brave?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha's eyes began to pop out of his skull because he was caught and he couldn't lie to her. It just wasn't his thing and he couldn't lie to his best friend. She could also smell if he was lying as well.

"Yes we were." Inuyasha answered. Kagome gasped a little at his confession and she was flattered.

"I'm flattered Inuyasha." Kagome said. "You really don't have to show me your bravery for me to be impressed. You being my best friend is one of your greatest qualities. I love you the way you are."

Kagome blushed at the sudden confession so she looked away.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said without looking at Inuyasha. "I shouldn't have said that. You don't love me the same way."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's chin and he gently turned it so she could face him. Kagome shed a tear for her left eye and Inuyasha wiped the tear away. Inuyasha gave a smile and his face was tender and loving.

"Don't say that Kagome." Inuyasha said without letting go of her chin. "I feel the same way about you and I have for a very long time."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Kagome asked.

"It's just like Bankotsu said. I thought you wouldn't want to be with me because I'm royalty and I would replace you with a princess." Inuyasha answered. "Kagome, you are a princess in my eyes. You are **my** princess."

"Oh Inuyasha, I never thought that." Kagome said as she cupped Inuyasha's cheeks. "I actually thought that I wasn't worthy enough or pretty enough for you."

"On the contrary, you're the most beautiful girl I've seen." Inuyasha said. "I wouldn't want no other person."

Kagome and Inuyasha were nearing closer and closer for a kiss and they closed their eyes.

"Prince Inuyasha, Miss Kagome!" Myoga yelled from the air. "I've found you!"

This scared the hell out of the young couple and the scare made them loose their balance. The pups fell backwards as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and they both screamed as they fell.

"I'm coming!" Myoga yelled as he followed the pups down the hill. Inuyasha tucked Kagome in his chest and they were rolling like a ball. The smooth sanded hill was deceiving since Inuyasha felt pain on his back from rocks that were underneath the sand. The pups stopped rolling so Inuyasha put Kagome down. Kagome was unconscious so Inuyasha checked her body. She had a small opening on her skull and it was healing but it wasn't damaging… it just knocked her out.

"Damn, Myoga came in at the wrong time." Inuyasha thought. "I need quit cursing like that before father gets very angry with me."

Inuyasha began looking around and he only saw sand and bones of giant demons that have been there for decades. He felt a dark ominous atmosphere in the area and it was dark when it was just sunny. Inuyasha knew that they had to get out of there as soon as possible. Myoga arrived at the scene and he went next to Kagome. He looked over her to see if she was okay and he noticed the same scar Inuyasha saw.

"She will be okay Prince Inuyasha." Myoga said. "She's just knocked out."

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha said. "Do you know how to get out of here Myoga?"

"Not really my prince." Myoga answered. "These lands are not Shikon territory… they are the Lands of the Forbidden."

"Oh no we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Inuyasha said a little worried.

"I know that Prince Inuyasha but you must calm down." Myoga said as he tried to calm down Inuyasha. "You must stay here until I have help on the way."

"I guess that's best." Inuyasha said. "I **don't** want to leave Kagome by herself."

"Alright Prince Inuyasha, stay here until I return." Myoga said. "If you wonder around, it will be hard to find you and put Kagome to safety."

"Yes Myoga and please hurry." Inuyasha said. Myoga bowed to Inuyasha and he flew towards the castle.

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry this had to happen." Inuyasha said. "I have broken my promise to you and I have failed."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and he began to hug her as he shed a tear for his failure. Inuyasha began to hear cackles from three voices so he never let go of Kagome. Inuyasha focus on where the voices were coming from and they were coming straight for him and Kagome. The owner of the voices began to come in view and it was three demon hyenas and they were animals not people like Inuyasha and Kagome are.

"Why are you here little puppy?" A female demon hyena asked. She was the smart one and the leader of the trio.

"That's none of your concern." Inuyasha answered. "Get the hell away from us."

"I think this little pup is messing with the wrong demons." A male demon hyena said. "What do you think, Kanna?"

"Kagome, please wake up." Inuyasha thought as he was shaking Kagome lightly. "We're in danger."

"Well Byakuya maybe he's leaving his female companion as our dinner." Kanna said. "Do you want the boy for dessert, Tokijin?"

"I think that's a splendid idea." Tokijin answered as he licked his lips. Byakuya whined a lot and Tokijin is the stupid one and tells the truth. 

"Please don't hurt her." Inuyasha said. "Just eat me instead as long as you don't eat her."

"Damn it Kagome." Inuyasha thought. "Wake up!"

"We can't promise you that." Byakuya said. "We're hungry and we're going to eat the both of you."

Inuyasha began to give an angry bark but it was the one of a puppy so it made hyenas laugh.

"Oh my goodness that was so cute." Kanna said laughing.

"Was that suppose to be a bark?" Tokijin asked laughing.

"Do it again?" Byakuya asked. Inuyasha became angry at their insults so he reached deep in his gut and he gave a deep growling howl. This scared the hyenas but they knew that he was helpless since he had Kagome on his lap.

"You're going to be a delicious meal pup and the little girl as well." Kanna said. The three hyenas walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome and they jumped on them.

"Wake up Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome opened her eyes and she surrounded Inuyasha and herself with a barrier. The hyenas hit the barrier and they were bounced back. The trio was not purified because Kagome didn't have the heart to do so. She also felt that they were following orders from someone. Kagome adjusted herself to sit on Inuyasha's lap and she rested her head on Inuyasha's chest.

"What the hell is that?" Byakuya yelled in anger.

"It's a barrier." Kagome answered. "You cannot harm us now. Inuyasha, I hope you don't mind me resting on your chest."

"No I don't mind." Inuyasha said smiling. "Take your time."

"You need to take down your barrier so we could eat you." Tokijin said. "We're hungry!"

The hyenas heard mature howls and it was Inutaisho and Miroku as they pounced on the hyenas. Myoga went to the pups so Kagome put down her barrier. The hyenas were pinned down by Miroku and Inutaisho and they began to babble in their speech.

"Silence." Inutaisho yelled in anger.

"Sorry." The hyenas said.

"This will be your only warning for you and the rest of your clan." Inutaisho said. "Do not come near **my** son or **his** daughter again!"

"Oh these are your kids?" Kanna said nervously. "I didn't know that. Byakuya did you know that?"

"No I didn't know." Byakuya answered nervously.

"Tokijin how about you did you know?" Kanna and Byakuya asked nervously. Kanna and Byakuya knew they would escape with their fur intact but Tokijin would tell the truth.

"Of course we did." Tokijin answered with a grin.

"Damn idiot." Kanna and Byakuya thought. "Can't you lie at least once?"

This infuriated Inutaisho so he gave a loud warning growl to the three of them and they ran with their tails between their legs. Inutaisho and Miroku went to Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku picked up Kagome.

"Are you two okay?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Inuyasha answered.

"How long did you put up that barrier, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Not so long father." Kagome answered. "I was unconscious most of the time until they attacked us."

"Why didn't you purify them?" Inutaisho asked.

"I didn't have the heart to." Kagome answered. "I also felt that they were only following orders because more of them would've come."

"You know she's right, Lord Inutaisho." Miroku said.

"Whoever attacked Kagome on her birth day is still after them." Inutaisho said. "Who could it be?"

"I don't know Milord." Miroku answered.

"I'm thinking that Inuyasha's training should start tomorrow morning." Inutaisho answered.

"Do you really mean that father?" Inuyasha asked. "I could start training with Kagome."

"Not with Kagome since she's a little more advance than you are, son." Inutaisho answered. "You'll start when you have caught up to her."

"Okay father." Inuyasha said. "Won't that be fun Kagome?"

"Yes it would be Inuyasha but we must take it seriously." Kagome answered with a smile.

"Yes Kagome." Inuyasha said seriously.

"I think we can continue this conversation at the castle." Inutaisho said. "Let's go home."

They all began walking home and they walked in silence. The group didn't notice the dark figure in the shadows that watched everything and he was very disappointed at his hyenas. The dark figure disappeared in the shadows and he went to the hyenas.

"I know this was your doing, Naraku." Kagome thought. "You were also the one that attempted against my life the day I was born. I will not rest until you are gone forever."

"You were very brave today, Prince Inuyasha." Myoga said.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said blushing.

"Yes you were." Inutaisho said.

"You're not mad at me, father?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why would I be?" Inutaisho answered.

"I was in the lands beyond Shikon." Inuyasha answered.

"It was an accident Inuyasha." Inutaisho answered. "Myoga told me what happened and he told you to stay where you were and you did. I'm very proud of you son."

"Thanks father that means a lot to me." Inuyasha said smiling and his father smiled with him.

**Author's Notes: Done with chapter five. WOOT WOOT! Thank you for reading and please review. =)**

**To Be Continued…**


	6. I'm His Favorite No I'm His Favorite

**Author's Notes: We just want to thank everyone for their reviews and for reading the story. We also would like to apologize for the late update. Thank you for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha or The Lion King.**

Chapter Six  
I'm His Favorite…No I'm His Favorite

Sango and Izayoi were at the castle gates because they were worried about their children since Myoga arrived without them and Inutaisho and Miroku followed him to who knows where. The worried mothers saw their children in the clearing and Sango gasped lightly. She saw that Miroku was carrying Kagome and she was a little exhausted so she thought that something had happened.

"Is Kagome injured?" Sango asked worried.

"I don't think so." Izayoi answered. "I just smell her tiredness."

Miroku put Kagome down and she began running towards her mother and Inuyasha did the same.

"Mother!" Inuyasha and Kagome said happily. The kids began to hug their mother so the mothers returned the hugs. Inutaisho and Miroku arrived at the scene and they smiled.

"Oh kids, I'm so glad you're okay." Izayoi said.

"We were worried sick about you." Sango said.

"Don't worry mother." Kagome said. "Prince Inuyasha protected me the entire time."

"Thank you, Prince Inuyasha." Sango said as she bowed.

"Oh don't worry about that." Inuyasha said.

"Alright kids, go and get ready for your baths and for dinner… and Kagome." Miroku said.

"Yes father." Kagome said as she turned to look at Miroku.

"I would like to speak to you in private when we're done with dinner." Miroku said.

"Yes father." Kagome said as she bowed. Kagome and Inuyasha headed to their showers and they were going to bathe together.

"Not this time pups." Inutaisho said. "I must have a serious talk with Inuyasha as well privately."

The pups whined so they stomped their way to their own bathrooms. The parents chuckled at the scene and they just shook their heads side to side.

"What do you need to talk about with Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked. "Why can't I be there?"

"It's a man to man conversation and I want to talk to him about what Myoga told me." Inutaisho answered. "That's all dear."

"Oh okay." Izayoi said.

"Miroku, what do you need to talk to Kagome about?" Sango asked.

"She knows more than what she leads on." Miroku answered. "I'm even sure she knows who attacked them today and the day of her birth."

"Why do you say that?" Izayoi asked curiously.

"Kagome is a very smart young girl for her age and her spiritual powers are increasing rapidly each day that she trains." Miroku said. "She has even shown powers that I do not even posses."

"Like what?" Inutaisho asked.

"I think we should continue this conversation in private." Miroku said. "The one responsible for the pups being attacked could be listening."

"True, we could go into my study." Inutaisho said. The four adults went to Inutaisho's study and the last to enter locked the door. Miroku surrounded the room with a barrier so no one could listen but they could hear out. "Continue with what you were saying, Miroku."

"Well, Kagome has powers of telepathy and the power of seeing the future sometimes." Miroku said. "She tells me that she talks to Inuyasha like that all the time. She calls them her "mute whispers"."

"Well Inuyasha must have the power of telepathy as well if he could talk back to her." Izayoi said. "Neither Inutaisho nor I have that ability."

"Yes that maybe a possibility." Miroku said.

"Why would she keep information like this from us though?" Sango asked.

"To protect us." Miroku and Inutaisho answered.

"Protect us from what?" Izayoi asked.

"We don't know." Miroku answered.

"This is worrying me Miroku." Sango said.

"Don't worry my dear mate." Miroku said. "I'm going to try to get Kagome to tell me. It's her choice you know."

"Yes I know." Sango said.

"I'm sure that you can get answers from Kagome, Miroku." Inutaisho said. "Well we must go see the pups. We don't want them to worry."

Miroku put down the barrier so the mothers went to check up on their children to see how they were doing.

"This is going to be an interesting conversation." Miroku said.

"It's going to be the same thing with Inuyasha." Inutaisho said. "I can't believe what Myoga told us on the way there."

"Our kids are falling for each other." Miroku said. "Just don't let him know that you know. Let him tell you or he will be too embarrassed."

"Yeah I was the same way with my father until one day he just…" Inutaisho said.

"Yeah I know King Inutaisho." Miroku said. "I'll see you later."

Miroku bowed to Inutaisho and he stepped out of the study.

In the Lands of the Forbidden, Kanna, Byakuya, and Tokijin were waiting for Naraku's arrival and they knew it was not going to be pretty.

"I wonder what Naraku is going to say to us now." Kanna said. Naraku was walking towards them and he didn't say anything to see what they would say.

"Maybe it will go something like this." Byakuya said. Byakuya cleared his throat and he began to walk on his back legs.

"You incompetent fools! You can never do anything right! Even a damn well trained demon pup could've done your job better than that!" Byakuya said mimicking Naraku.

"Oh my gosh you sounded just like him." Kanna said laughing.

"Don't insult me." Byakuya said.

"You know if Naraku finds out about this he will have your skin." Tokijin said.

"I'll have more than that." Naraku thought.

"Why don't you include yourself?" Kanna and Byakuya asked.

"You're the one mimicking him and you're the one laughing at him." Tokijin said. "I'm not making fun of my lord. It's disrespectful."

"At least someone has some respect for me." Naraku thought.

"I really doubt that he's going to find out Tokijin." Kanna said. "He's probably at his castle eating an entire zebra for dinner and letting us starve."

"Well that is our punishment for not doing what we're suppose to do." Tokijin said.

"He's the only one that understands me at this point." Naraku thought.

"Shut your trap, Tokijin." Byakuya said. "You're such a goody two shoes."

"You're just jealous." Tokijin said.

"You're talking about me being jealous." Byakuya said. "What would I be jealous about pray tell?"

"You're jealous because Naraku likes me the most out of all three of us." Tokijin answered.

"At this moment, yes I do Tokijin." Naraku thought.

"Don't flatter yourself Tokijin." Kanna said. "Naraku thinks of us lower than dirt."

"I wouldn't blame him if we're always messing up a simple mission." Tokijin said.

"Yes he does understand me." Naraku thought.

"What the hell that's suppose to mean?" Byakuya asked.

"Just what it sounds like." Tokijin answered.

"Alright guys, we'll settle this the civilized way." Kanna said. "We'll go to Naraku's castle and ask him personally."

"They're going to my castle to see who I like the most." Naraku thought. "They are so pathetic."

"You know that we're forbidden to go there." Tokijin said. "We can wait until he gets back."

"Are you scared to break a rule?" Byakuya asked.

"It's not a rule it's an order." Tokijin answered and Naraku thought.

"Whatever you say Tokijin." Kanna said. "You're just scared to know who's Naraku's real favorite."

"It's not that at all." Tokijin said. "I'm just obeying orders."

"Okay shoot yourself." Byakuya said. Kanna and Byakuya were headed to Naraku's castle so Naraku roared. The two hyenas turned around and they saw Naraku's pissed off face.

"Hey Naraku, how are you doing?" Kanna asked nervously. Naraku was walking towards the hyenas so Tokijin bowed down.

"Yes Tokijin, you are my favorite." Naraku said.

"Thank you, milord." Tokijin said.

"You heard that!" Byakuya said. Tokijin raised his head since Naraku passed by him.

"What else did you hear?" Kanna asked.

"More than you think?" Naraku answered as his blood began to boil. "You two are imbeciles! I'm just glad that at least one of you have the common sense of when I'm not happy!"

"We're sorry boss." Byakuya said. "It won't happen again."

"I'll make sure of that." Naraku said. Naraku turned to Tokijin and Naraku mumbled something under his breath. Naraku threw a dark powder at Tokijin and it began to transform him. When the powder dissipated, Tokijin was a demon with two legs so he was kind of like Naraku. Tokijin's fur was no more, he had elf ears, gray eyes, firm and muscular body, and he was dressed as the leader of an army.

"Milord, what is the occasion for such wonderful gift?" Tokijin asked.

"You're the general of the hyena army and you will report to me in my castle." Naraku answered. "Everyone will obey your order and if they don't, we will have their head."

"Yes Milord." Tokijin said as he bowed. "Thank you."

"Follow me to my castle Tokijin." Naraku said. "You and I are going to have a nice juicy zebra for dinner."

"But what about the others?" Tokijin asked. "I shouldn't eat if they're not eating."

"That's admirable of you, Tokijin; however, the disobeyed orders so they must be punished." Naraku answered.

"Yes Milord, I understand." Tokijin said. Naraku left to his castle so Tokijin followed.

"I guess you're not his favorite after all." Kanna said smiling.

"Shut up." Byakuya said. "Don't make things worse."

"Let's go hunting." Kanna said.

"Good idea." Byakuya said. "I'm starving."

Kanna and Byakuya went to hunt and they were realizing a lot of things.

"Damn, I guess we should've followed Tokijin's footsteps." Kanna said.

"Whatever." Byakuya said.

At Inutaisho's castle, the pups were done taking a shower and the family ate supper. The pups said their goodnight to each other and they went into their room to wait for their father. There was a knock on Kagome's door and she let the knocker in.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Miroku asked.

"I'm better father." Kagome answered. "Thank you for asking."

Miroku sat on the foot of the bed and Kagome was tucked in.

"Kagome, you and I are going to have a serious talk." Miroku said as he put up a barrier.

"What is it about father?" Kagome asked.

"It's about what you know." Miroku answered. "I know that you know more than what you lead on."

"Yes father it's true what you speak." Kagome said. "I only want to protect the royal family and us."

"From whom?" Miroku asked.

"I don't want to go and make false accusations." Kagome answered. "I do have a strong suspicion of who it is."

"Who is it Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"It's Naraku, Lord Inutaisho's brother." Kagome answered.

"Kagome that is a serious accusation." Miroku said. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I'm sure about it." Kagome said. "He tried to attempt on my life when I was born because somehow he knew that Inuyasha and I belong together. If I was eliminated, Inuyasha would've followed my footsteps. Once Inuyasha was gone, he would be next on the throne."

"I don't get this Kagome." Miroku said.

"I don't either father." Kagome said. "I'm just acting on my powers and they sometimes scare me. Today I confirmed that Naraku is the one attempting on Inuyasha's life and my own."

"How?" Miroku asked. Kagome explained Miroku what happened at the waterfall and Miroku was putting the pieces together. Then it hit him and Kagome was right. "So Naraku told Inuyasha about the Lands of the Forbidden so he could go there just to show how brave he was but that changed because you confessed it to him."

"Yes father and that's when we fell." Kagome answered blushing.

"I must tell Lord Inutaisho about this as soon as he's done speaking to Prince Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Father, he's trying to overthrow Lord Inutaisho and he would do anything to be king of Shikon Lands." Kagome said.

"Okay Kagome, I'll tell him that as well." Miroku said. "Good night and sleep well."

Miroku kissed Kagome's forehead and she went to sleep. Miroku put down the barrier and he went to his own bedroom after he turned off the lights.

In Inuyasha's bedroom, Inutaisho and Inuyasha were talking about what happened today and Inuyasha was a little uncomfortable.

"Inuyasha, I'm very proud of you that you defended Kagome against Bankotsu." Inutaisho said. "I'm also sure that there was no need to use that foul language."

"I know father but it was just that he made me so mad and it just came out." Inuyasha said. "I kind of felt my inner demon trying to surface."

"I'm just glad that neither of you got hurt in a serious way." Inutaisho said.

"Yeah I'm glad as well." Inuyasha said. "Father, I almost kissed Kagome."

"Why didn't you?" Inutaisho asked.

"Myoga interrupted us because he was looking for us." Inuyasha answered blushing.

"He always has a way of ruining a moment." Inutaisho chuckled.

"Has he done it to you?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"He has plenty of times." Inutaisho said. "You're mother almost plucked all of his feathers."

"Was it that bad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes it was." Inutaisho said. "Alright it's time for bed my son."

Inuyasha went under his covers and Inutaisho tucked him in. Inutaisho kissed Inuyasha's forehead and he turned off the lights.

"Good night father." Inuyasha said. "I love you."

"I love you too son." Inutaisho said. "Good night."

Inutaisho left Inuyasha's room and he found Miroku in the hall.

"Miroku, what did you find out?" Inutaisho asked.

"Let's go to your studies." Miroku answered. Inutaisho obliged so the men went to Inutaisho's studies. Miroku put up a barrier and he sighed. "I found out some serious details Milord."

"Spit it out Miroku." Inutaisho said. Miroku began to tell Inutaisho what Kagome had told him and he tried to stay calm. When he heard about his brother, he became furious. "So Naraku is trying to overthrow me and he will do it at any cost."

"This is something serious Milord." Miroku said. "What shall we do?"

"Of course our children will start training tomorrow." Inutaisho said. "Send in our most trusted spy to be on the look out for Naraku's moves."

"Yes Milord." Miroku said. "I suggest we do it in a later time so they won't suspect that we know something."

"That's a good suggestion." Inutaisho said. "Let them know the day before we want them sent out."

"Yes Milord." Miroku said bowing. "Good night Lord Inutaisho."

"Good night brother Miroku." Inutaisho said. Miroku put down the barrier and he went to the chambers.

"Naraku, you will not overthrow me and I will not let you hurt my son or his future mate." Inutaisho thought. "That's a promise."

**Author's Notes: OMG! I, hispanicinuyashalover, is done with chapter six. I'm sorry it's a little long but it's better that way. It's more info on the story. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	7. We Are One

**Author's Notes: Wow! It's been so long since I have updated this story. I've been so busy with work and school and it's really killing me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

Chapter Seven  
We Are One

Several years have past since Naraku sent out his hyenas to kill Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha has grown into a handsome young prince and Kagome has grown into a beautiful young priestess. Each day that pass they fell in love with each other a little more and they started dating two years after they almost kissed. Inuyasha's and Kagome's parents were very excited when they heard the news that their children were uniting their lives at an early age. The young couple has been training for a long time together now since the day they were attacked. Inuyasha wanted to become stronger to protect his future mate from any harm and Kagome continued to train for the same purpose and to destroy Naraku.

In the training room, Kagome and Inuyasha were at it and they were almost equally matched. They were both tired since they have been at it since this morning.

"Kagome, let's get some lunch." Inuyasha said as he blocked Kagome's attack. "I'm starving."

"That's a great idea Inuyasha." Kagome said as she attacked Inuyasha. "My stomach has been growling for a while."

"That's why suggested it." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"That's so sweet of you." Kagome said. "I don't know what I want though."

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped their training and they put up their weapons.

"I want a big juicy piece of meat." Inuyasha said.

"That's sounds mouth watering." Kagome said. They got out of the training room and they locked it. They both walked to the kitchen and they saw the chef there.

"Good afternoon young love pups what can I cook for you today?" The chef asked. Kagome started blushing and Inuyasha just looked away.

"We would like meat and vegetables." Kagome answered giggling.

"How would you like your meat cooked?" The chef asked.

"Medium rare sounds very nice." Inuyasha and Kagome answered.

"Alright it should be ready in about thirty minutes." The chef said.

"Oh thank you." Kagome said. "I'm going to take a bath Inuyasha."

"Okay I'm going to the same." Inuyasha said. "Do you want to meet in the dining room?"

"Yes that's a great idea." Kagome answered. "I'll see you then."

Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and she went to take a bath. Inuyasha went to take a bath as well in his own bathroom and the chef began to cook their lunch.

"Everyone knew those two would end up together." The chef thought.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in their separate bathrooms taking a bath and Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha.

"Who would've ever thought that the prince of the Shikon Lands would even fall for me?" Kagome thought. "It's been four years since he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Kagome began to have a vision and it was a startling one. Her vision was that Inuyasha and she were in the battle field fighting together as one and it was group of demon hyenas. Kagome knew that this was Naraku's army and Inutaisho's army was fighting as well. Naraku and Inutaisho were fighting together and Inuyasha screamed in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho yelled as he turned to see him.

"Inuyasha, I'm coming!" Kagome yelled as she was running towards him. Kagome arrived to Inuyasha and he was bleeding profusely so she put a barrier around them. Inutaisho ran towards the two of them and Naraku followed him. Inutaisho arrived to his son and Kagome let Inutaisho inside the barrier. Kagome was trying to heal him but nothing was working.

"You shouldn't have abandoned our fight." Naraku said with an evil grin. Inuyasha's eyes opened and they looked like that they didn't have any life to them like he was being controlled. Kagome's vision ended and she was freaked out.

"What does this mean?" Kagome thought. "Will I loose Inuyasha and King Inutaisho before my eyes?"

"I have to talk to Inuyasha about this and my father." Kagome thought. "This is way too serious to ignore."

Kagome didn't rush in finishing her shower so she wouldn't raise suspicions. A few minutes later, she got out of the shower and she dried herself with a towel. Once she was done drying, she put on her undergarments and she put on her robes of a priestess. It was time to meet Inuyasha at the dining room so she headed that way. Inuyasha was already there so she started to smile. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and a staff member brought them their food and something to drink.

"Thank you." Kagome and Inuyasha said. The staff member smiled and left.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"How come do you always know what's going on with me?" Kagome answered.

"You're my future mate and wife." Inuyasha answered. "I know more than you think."

"Yes that's true my dear prince charming." Kagome said. "I would like to talk about it in our secret place."

"Oh okay we could go after lunch." Inuyasha said as he was cutting his steak.

"Yes that's a great idea." Kagome said. "I would like a walk after a hearty meal."

"Alright Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha and Kagome began to eat and they were talking about random things. They also talked about some of the different things that they did wrong or things that can improve on their training. The couple was finished eating so they left their plates on the table. They began to walk outside and a staff member cleaned after them. Kagome and Inuyasha were in the castle gardens and they continued walking towards the pasture. They reached a small hill and on that hill there was a very tall tree and it was called the Sacred Tree. The couple went up the hill and they sat at the base of the Sacred Tree. Kagome closed her eyes and she surrounded Inuyasha and herself in a barrier.

"Is it that serious?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"Yes it is Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "I don't know what the meaning of my recent vision is."

"What was it?" Inuyasha asked. "Maybe I could help."

"Okay and please don't freak out on me." Kagome said.

"I'll try." Inuyasha said.

Kagome began telling Inuyasha the vision from the beginning and it was a little disturbing at the end. He didn't know what to say to Kagome; however, he did know that they had to be very careful on that day.

"Kagome I don't know what to say." Inuyasha said. "This could have so many meanings. Since my uncle, Naraku, is in them there is not telling what it is."

"Inuyasha, do you want to perform a ritual that will make us one in every way possible?" Kagome asked.

"What will this accomplish?" Inuyasha asked.

"If something happens to either of us, we cannot die." Kagome answered. "As long as one of us is healthy, we will always overcome death."

"Isn't that forbidden?" Inuyasha asked.

"No Inuyasha. I'm not using black magic with it." Kagome answered smiling. "I'm using my spiritual powers."

"How is it done?" Inuyasha asked. "How do you know about this and why do you want to do it?"

"Inuyasha, please calm down." Kagome answered. "I guess you don't want to be united with me."

Kagome's eyes began to water so Inuyasha felt bad.

"Kagome, I didn't mean it that way." Inuyasha said. "I just want to know a little information about it before we do it."

Kagome smiled and she dried her away her tears.

"I'm sorry for being dramatic." Kagome said sniffling. "I guess I went a little over board."

"Yes you did." Inuyasha said smiling. "I still love you though."

"I do too Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I read about this ritual when I was reading through ancient scrolls that my father has me read. It is a very easy process. All we have to do is mark each other at the same time when we are full demons as I say the words that will combine us forever. Inuyasha, are you ready for this?"

"Kagome, we turn into our full demon forms tonight." Inuyasha answered.

"That's why I asked if you're ready." Kagome said. "The sooner it happens the better."

"For you…" Inuyasha said. "I will always be ready."

Night has fallen so Inuyasha and Kagome were turning into their demonic forms. There were only a few changes to them though. They both had longer fangs and longer claws. Kagome's eyes turned burgundy in the white part of the eye and gold in the sclera. Inuyasha's eyes were red in the sclera and blue in the white part. Kagome was in her parents' room and she was hugging them because she was going for her nightly walk with Inuyasha and they're always asleep when they come back.

"Good night mother." Kagome said. "Good night father."

"Be good Kagome." Sango said.

"I will mother." Kagome said.

"Tell Inuyasha to keep his hands to himself." Miroku said.

"Father, he is a gentleman." Kagome said smiling. "I really doubt that he has your habits."

"I know that's right." Sango said. Miroku touched Sango's bottom underneath the covers and she screamed. "Miroku, don't be such a lecher."

Sango slapped Miroku's face in front of Kagome so Kagome giggled.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kagome said. "…and mother I do know you like it when father is a lecher with you."

Kagome ran out of the room and she locked the door. The room was dark so Miroku leaned onto Sango.

"You know she is right." Miroku whispered in Sango's ear. "Sango, why don't we have another pup?"

"I don't know Miroku." Sango answered. "I would like Kagome to be in this conversation."

"I don't think she would like to be in it right now." Miroku said as he nibbled on Sango's ear lobe. Miroku and Sango got under the covers and they got busy.

Inuyasha was at the door of his bedroom and he was waiting for Kagome. Kagome arrived to where Inuyasha was and he was all smiles.

"You look very handsome today my prince." Kagome said smiling.

"You look stunning my future mate." Inuyasha said.

"I'm thinking we're doing more than the ritual this evening." Kagome thought. Inuyasha put out his arm so Kagome wrapped her arm around it. They headed towards the gardens and they stayed there for a few minutes.

"This is such a beautiful place." Kagome said.

"Yes it is but not as beautiful as you." Inuyasha said as he licked her right shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you have to wait." Kagome said as chills went down her spine.

"I can't wait any longer." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and he ran far from the castle grounds as he carried her. Inuyasha arrived to their secret hut from they were younger and they kept up to date with it. Inuyasha opened the door and he rested Kagome on one of the beds. Inuyasha closed and locked the door of the hut and he turned on all the candles.

"Inuyasha, do you think we're ready for this?" Kagome asked. "I mean we're not even married."

"Kagome, we are ready." Inuyasha answered. "We were always ready without us even knowing it. Our inner beasts know what they're doing."

"They're our instincts." Kagome and Inuyasha said.

"Besides, my parents mated before they were married." Inuyasha said with a grin. Inuyasha's lips crashed down on Kagome's lips and they began to undress each other. Inuyasha started at Kagome's body and he thought it was a heavenly one.

"Kagome, you're so beautiful." Inuyasha said. Kagome started at Inuyasha's body and she glanced at his member.

"Oh goodness that is very big." Kagome thought.

"Do not worry." Inuyasha said. "I will try not to hurt you; however, I do promise you it will be pleasurable."

Inuyasha and Kagome began to make love and before they ended, Kagome performed the ritual. As Inuyasha promised, it was very pleasurable. The couple didn't want that feeling to end so they continued to make love repeatedly. The sun was rising little by little and Inuyasha was still making love to Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome turned back to normal and Inuyasha was finishing what he started. Inuyasha finished making love to his mate and he cleaned her as she cleaned him. They got dressed and they headed to the castle.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome and Inuyasha arrived to the castle so they quickly went to their rooms after they kissed. The couple had taken a bath and they went to sleep after they got dressed.

"Last night was incredible." Kagome and Inuyasha thought before they slept.

**Author's Notes: I'm finally done with this chapter. YES! I'm sure everyone is excited. Thanks for reading and please review. About them turning into a demon, that's when they're inner demons, say that they need to mate. I just made that up of course and Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer.**


	8. Congratulations are in Order

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I hope everyone is having a great Christmas break because I'm sure having a blast. Thanks for those that have read and reviewed. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

Chapter Eight  
Congratulations are in Order

Kagome's eyes began to flutter open and she had a wide smile on her face. She began to sit up as she stretched and she screamed as she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she held her chest tightly. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed from the hallway. "I'm coming!"

"Sorry sweetie." Sango said upset. "We didn't mean to scare you."

Inuyasha opened Kagome's room door and he ran past Kagome's parents. Inuyasha had his back to Kagome's parents and he began to hold her in his strong arms.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked worried. "You're not hurt are you?"

Kagome was blushing a very deep red.

"I'm fine Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "It's just that my parents were watching me sleep and that scared me."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and he looked towards Kagome's parents.

"Oh hi." Inuyasha said blushing. "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay Inuyasha." Miroku said smiling. Inuyasha's parents came into the room and they closed Kagome's bedroom door.

"We're here now Miroku." Inutaisho said.

"What's going on here?" Kagome asked worried. "It's there something wrong?"

"Oh no sweetie there is nothing wrong." Miroku answered. Kagome's eyes looked at Inuyasha and she knew that something was wrong.

"Can't you just quit the crap and tell us already?" Inuyasha demanded as he turned his body around. Inuyasha's parents began to hug Kagome as Kagome's parents began to hug Inuyasha and this confused the couple even more.

"Okay now I'm really lost." Kagome said.

"Congratulations are in order my dear." Izayoi said. "You are now the princess of the Shikon Lands."

Kagome started blushing because she knew what she meant. Inuyasha claimed her as his mate so she was officially the princess of Shikon Lands.

"You got us all worked up for nothing." Inuyasha said. "I thought we were in deep trouble about something we didn't do."

"Sorry for all the unnecessary drama." Sango said. "We're just so happy for the both of you."

"I'm surprised that this didn't happen any sooner." Miroku said with a grin. Inuyasha and Kagome were blushing a deep shade of red.

"Inuyasha does have control father." Kagome said blushing. "I just hope that I don't get as perverted as you."

Kagome blushed at her confession and Inuyasha just grinned. Sango hit Miroku upside the head and he winced in pain.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Miroku asked.

"You really do have to worst timing." Sango said.

"Well since everyone is here, I would like to speak to everyone about something very serious and very important." Kagome said. "Everyone gather around."

Everyone gathered around so Kagome put a barrier around everyone.

"Is it that serious?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes it is." Inuyasha answered. Kagome began to tell everyone her vision was and they were listening attentively. Once Kagome finished, they were shocked and they didn't know what to think of it.

"Does anyone know what this mean?" Sango asked.

"I'm afraid we cannot be optimistic in this situation." Miroku answered. "Some way some how Naraku will kill Lord Inutaisho."

"I will not allow my brother to bring me down!" Inutaisho said infuriated.

"I'm with father." Inuyasha said as equally angry.

"It's something that you cannot control." Miroku said. "He'll even use Inuyasha to do his dirty work."

"There must be a way to prevent this from happening father." Kagome said. "We cannot sit here with our arms crossed."

"I know Kagome but what can we do?" Miroku asked.

"Inutaisho, I'm scared." Izayoi said.

"Don't be my love." Inutaisho said. "There is going to be something that we will be able to do."

"Father, we will not let him win." Inuyasha said. "This is our kingdom and our lands and I'm prepared to fight for it until the end. I will not allow a heartless man take over Shikon Lands."

"I will fight alone side you, Inuyasha. Together we'll overcome all evil." Kagome said. "I will not let my mate fight alone. We will protect this kingdom together."

Inutaisho put a strong hand on the newly mated couple's shoulders and his eyes had pride in them.

"You two have spoken like the future king and queen of this land and I'm very proud of the both of you." Inutaisho said. "When Izayoi and I pass down the crown, I know that you two will become great rulers of these lands just like we were."

"Oh father." Inuyasha said. Kagome and Inuyasha began hugging Inutaisho and everyone began to cry.

"Thank you." Kagome and Inuyasha said.

"You're welcome." Inutaisho said. Kagome began to dry her tears and she looked at everyone.

"We mustn't repeat of this and that includes thinking about it." Kagome said. "We don't know who might be watching every one of our moves and they might invade our minds to find out more information."

"She's right." Inuyasha said. "Even though we haven't heard from Naraku, he might still be lurking around with his plans to attack."

"I'm going to drop the barrier now so act normal." Kagome said. Kagome dropped down the barrier and everyone heard a loud smack.

"You're such a pervert." Sango said.

"I guess some things will always stay the same." Inutaisho said smiling.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry and it's lunch time." Izayoi said. Kagome's stomach started growling and everyone started laughing.

"I'll meet you down there." Kagome said. "I do need freshen up since my parents woke me up by scaring me half to death."

"Okay dear." Sango said. "We'll see downstairs."

Everyone except Inuyasha started walking out of the room and they closed the door behind them.

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha said.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's lips and the kiss deepened in passion. Inuyasha began to caress Kagome's soft and smooth skin under the covers but Kagome stopped him. Inuyasha parted from Kagome's lips for air and he looked at her deep in her eyes.

"You don't want a little snack before breakfast?" Inuyasha asked grinning.

"They're waiting for us Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "I'll approve of this behavior a little later maybe after training."

"That sounds like a plan to me. You truly are your father's daughter." Inuyasha said grinning.

"I'm only that way with you my dear prince." Kagome said. "I do have more control than he does."

Inuyasha smiled and Kagome smiled back.

"I'll wait for you downstairs and don't keep me waiting." Inuyasha said.

"I'll try not to." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha kissed Kagome and he headed to the dining room. Kagome to her bathroom and she did the things that she needed to do. "I have a plan for when that day comes. Naraku you will not bring down my king."

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the chapter being short… I just ran out of things to say in this chapter. Don't worry I'll be back with more. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	9. We Are Still Learning

**Author's Notes: OMG! Yeah I know I'm getting a lot of chapter done because of this vacation! This is awesome. Thanks for the reviews and reading the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Lion King.**

Chapter Nine  
We are Still Learning

At Naraku's castle, Naraku and Tokijin were talking in his study room and Naraku was sitting behind a desk.

"Tokijin, how is everything going with my brother and his family?" Naraku asked.

"They haven't suspected anything Lord Naraku." Tokijin answered. "They don't even suspect that we have people spying on them day in and day out."

"That's very good." Naraku said. "How is my lovely Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Lord Naraku." Tokijin answered. "She has mated with Inuyasha. It happened last night."

"What?" Naraku said outraged. "How could you let this happen?"

"You know that was impossible to stop Milord." Tokijin answered. "I do not believe in suicide missions."

"She will pay for what she has done." Naraku said. "She will die a slowly death once I kill her lovely mate by my own hands."

"When do you think we should attack, Lord Naraku?" Tokijin asked.

"We should strike in three days at sunrise." Naraku answered. "That should give you time to prepare the army."

"I'll try to have the army ready before then Milord." Tokijin said.

"That's good to hear Tokijin." Naraku said. "You're dismissed."

Tokijin bowed to Naraku and he left.

"Brother, I will have my kingdom in a few days." Naraku said. "Your son and yourself will perish."

Naraku began to laugh his maniacal laugh and he didn't even notice that one of Inutaisho's spies was listening in.

In the halls, Tokijin was walking towards the fields and he was very pensive.

"You're not going to betray me or my family, Lord Naraku." Tokijin thought. "They will come first and they always will. I have seen the future with you and taking over Shikon Lands and it's not going to be pretty."

Tokijin knows of the future since he visits his cousin every once in a while and she sees the future. It is a rare power amongst the hyenas so she's very well protected and a few others.

"All of the hyenas know of the future so the women, children, and the elderly have been leaving a small group at a time." Tokijin thought. "I'll try my best for us to survive this."

At Inutaisho's castle, the families finished eating so they were talking about past memories which meant embarrassment for Kagome and Inuyasha.

"That was one great day." Inutaisho said as he chuckled.

"I'm glad that I was entertainment for everyone." Inuyasha said a little embarrassed.

"Oh don't be that way son." Izayoi said. "You were only a pup."

"I'm getting the same treatment Inuyasha." Kagome said. "If you want, we could start our training so we don't have embarrassing parents around us."

"That's a great idea my mate." Inuyasha said grinning. Inuyasha and Kagome excused themselves from the table and they went to change into their training outfits.

"I thought they would've mated a lot sooner." Miroku said.

"I did raise a gentleman Miroku." Inutaisho said.

"We know that Lord Inutaisho." Sango said. "Miroku is just being his perverted self."

"I'm sure that Inuyasha's inner demon was calling out to her but he was keeping it under control." Izayoi said.

"We should prepare our children's room." Inutaisho said. "They are mated so they shouldn't sleep alone."

"That's a great idea honey." Izayoi said sarcastically. "Then I'll be a grandmother in no time."

"That's the spirit Milady!" Miroku said with a glowing face. "Lets get to work."

Inutaisho and Miroku got up and they headed up the stairs.

"This is going to be a long day." Sango said as she got up.

"I agree." Izayoi said as she followed Sango. Sango and Izayoi went up the stairs and they asked for helping hands.

In the training area, Kagome and Inuyasha were stretching before they started training.

"You're really tempting me when you bend down like that." Inuyasha said with a seductive growl.

"I'm sorry my dear." Kagome said. "This is my routine stretch."

"Don't worry once we're done here, I will make you pay." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait for you to try." Kagome said. "Pick your weapon."

Inuyasha grabbed his sword, tetsusaiga, and Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows.

"I think we should train outside." Kagome said. "I don't want the hut to come down on us."

"That's a great idea." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha and Kagome went outside and they were facing each other. Inuyasha and Kagome charged at each other and Kagome just disappeared from thin air. "Are we playing hard to get?"

Inuyasha heard a whistling sound and he turned around. Kagome's arrow was headed straight for him but it but the arrow never pierced him.

"That was so cool Kagome." Inuyasha said excited. "Where did you learn that?"

"We're still training Inuyasha." Kagome answered seriously. "Don't loose your focus."

"Yes you're right." Inuyasha said in a serious tone. Inuyasha heard rustling in the trees so he thrusts his swords it.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled. Lightning scars from out of his swords and he destroyed the ground and the trees.

"You missed." Kagome said giggling. Kagome jumped down from the tree that was to the right and she walked up to Inuyasha.

"I thought were suppose to be training." Inuyasha said upset.

"I don't want to anymore." Kagome said. "Let's just play around."

"Maybe I should try how strong your barrier has become." Inuyasha said playfully.

"That's a great idea Inuyasha." Kagome said excited.

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha asked outraged. "I could kill you."

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "That way if someone does give me a blow as strong as yours we don't have to worry as much."

"That's why I'll be there to protect you." Inuyasha said.

"You won't always be there with me, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "We have to fight alone sometimes even though we are together. We are training to become stronger and you're not giving me the chance to grow."

"You're right Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Get ready."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Kagome said smiling. Kagome distant herself from Inuyasha and she was getting ready.

"Kagome, you are strong with or without me." Inuyasha thought. "I guess I'm just scared to loose you."

"I'm ready when you are Inuyasha." Kagome yelled.

"Alright prepare yourself for the worst." Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and he thrusts his sword. "Wind scar!"

The lighting scars were going towards Kagome and she hadn't put up the barrier.

"Kagome what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha yelled worried. "Put up the barrier!"

All of a sudden the wind scar vanished and Kagome was holding her hands together in prayer with her eyes clothes. Inuyasha was getting closer to her and Kagome opened her eyes.

"Stay where you are Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and her eyes were white. "Wind scar!"

She opened her hands towards Inuyasha and she returned his attack.

"That was unexpected." Inuyasha said dumbfounded. The wind scar was coming near him and his tetsusaiga was pulsing, signaling him to attack it.

"Alright tetsusaiga don't fail me." Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha cut through his own attack that was sent to him and a more powerful attack was created. There was three tornadoes wreaking havoc and it had powerful lightning storms. It was destroying everything and he didn't know what to do. Kagome was running towards Inuyasha and she shielded him with a barrier with her.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked as he sheathed his sword.

"You just created one of tetsusaiga's greatest attacks, the backlash wave." Kagome answered. Kagome began to pray and she was beginning to glow pink.

"What is she doing?" Inuyasha thought. The tornadoes and the lighting storms began to calm down and Inuyasha was beginning to see the blue skies again. "She's powerful."

Everything was calm and Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Congratulations Inuyasha." Kagome said as she put down the barrier. "We have accomplished something today."

"And what is that my dear mate?" Inuyasha asked. "I understand what I accomplished but what did you accomplish?"

"I was able to reverse your attack." Kagome answered smiling.

"You're saying that you were just using me to see if you learned a new trick?" Inuyasha asked outraged. "Kagome, I could've seriously hurt you or even killed you!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "I do understand your point of view but you must understand mine as well. You need to trust me more just as I trust you."

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome tightly.

"I didn't mean it to make you feel bad Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"No Kagome you're right and I should trust you more." Inuyasha said. "I've seen what you're capable of and I still can't grasp it."

"It's okay Inuyasha." Kagome said. "We are still learning. I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha and Kagome began to kiss very passionately and they didn't notice the footsteps that were nearing them.

"What happened here?" Sango asked interrupting the young couple. Inuyasha and Kagome separated themselves and they were smiling.

"We're just learning." Inuyasha answered with a grin. 

**Author's Notes: I know that the story was a little lame but it needs to be there for future references. =) Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	10. It Will Work

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I had a great Christmas and I hope that you did as well! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

Chapter Ten  
It Will Work

"You will never believe what my mate has just created, Father Inutaisho!" Kagome said excited.

"What did he do?" Inutaisho asked with a raised brow.

"He created the backlash wave." Kagome answered. Everyone began to hug Inuyasha and he felt a little uncomfortable.

"What is the big deal about it?" Inuyasha asked.

"My son, you are growing in strength and you are uniting with tetsusaiga to fight." Inutaisho answered. "You are doing more with the sword than what past wielders have done."

"Do you really mean it father?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I mean it." Inutaisho answered. "Does this look like a face that would lie to you?"

"Let's not get into that." Izayoi answered with a smile.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Inutaisho asked.

"Oh it's nothing at all dear." Izayoi answered. "Lets not make this about you when this about Inuyasha."

"Alright woman you're going to get it now." Inutaisho said. Izayoi started running towards the castle and Inutaisho gave her a head start.

"Don't listen to your mother Inuyasha." Inutaisho said. "I'm very proud of you."

Inutaisho hugged his son one more time and he ran after his wife.

"I'm coming for you, Izayoi!" Inutaisho yelled.

"They're weird." Inuyasha said.

"They're your parents." Kagome said.

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha said.

"Well, Prince Inuyasha we'll leave you two alone since I'm guessing you would like to continue your training." Sango said.

"Or finish what we interrupted." Miroku said.

"Father!" Kagome said blushing. Sango slapped Miroku upside the head and she walked away.

"What did I do my dear?" Miroku asked following Sango.

"You're so dense and clueless sometimes." Sango answered furious. Inuyasha and Kagome were shaking their heads at the scene and Kagome was smiling.

"At least my parents are as normal as your parents." Kagome said.

"Sometimes your parents do pass the normal bar." Inuyasha said smiling.

"You're so funny my dear mate." Kagome said sarcastically.

"You still love me." Inuyasha said grinning.

"Yes I do unfortunately." Kagome said smiling.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm going to pretend that I didn't promise you something after training." Kagome said grinning.

"You're so cruel." Inuyasha said.

"Am I really?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha, wait for me upstairs in your room and I'll meet you there when I'm done."

"What will you be doing?" Inuyasha answered.

"I have some business to attend to with Master Totosai." Kagome answered.

"Oh okay." Inuyasha said. "I'll see you later."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's lips and he grabbed Kagome's bow and quiver with arrows.

"I'll take these back." Inuyasha said. 

"Thank you dear." Kagome said. "I'll try not be long."

"Okay I'll wait for you for eternity." Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled.

"I'm sure you will but I would like to hurry back." Kagome said as she purred.

"Now that's a quality of your father that I love." Inuyasha said smiling.

"You're such a pervert Inuyasha." Kagome said. "And I love you for it."

"I know you do." Inuyasha said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Kagome said. Kagome walked over to Totosai's home so Inuyasha went to put up the weapons.

"I hope that Master Totosai will agree with my plan." Kagome thought.

In a deep cave, Totosai was mixing powders and he sensed someone coming. Totosai got ready with his staff and he saw Kagome in the opening of the cave.

"Oh Lady Kagome, your visit was not predicted." Totosai said.

"I don't need everyone to know that I have spiritual powers Master Totosai." Kagome said as she neared Totosai.

"Oh yes sorry." Totosai said. "How may I help you?"

"I've seen something terrible in the future and our king of these lands is in danger." Kagome answered. "I have a plan but I need help to execute it."

"Tell me everything my dear." Totosai said. "Also tell me your plans."

Kagome sighed and she began telling Totosai everything. He listened very carefully and she also told him what her plans are.

At Inutaisho's castle, Inutaisho and the others were finished with Kagome's and Inuyasha's room and they were very pleased with it.

"This looks amazing everyone." Izayoi said. "It's a job well done."

The team was very happy with it they just hoped that they newly mated couple liked it.

"Mother, father, where are you?" Inuyasha called from out in the hall.

"We're in here Inuyasha." Inutaisho yelled from inside the room. Inuyasha entered the room and he saw his things.

"Hello son, do you like your new room?" Izayoi asked.

"This is really nice." Inuyasha answered. "I really like it."

"Where is Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"She's with Totosai." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh okay." Miroku said. "This is her room as well."

"You want us to sleep together." Inuyasha said with a raised brow.

"Of course we do Inuyasha." Inutaisho said. "You're mated and that's only natural."

"That's very nice." Inuyasha said. "Thanks for everything so get out of my room, now!"

"Don't be in a rush to make me a grandfather." Miroku said. Inuyasha blushed.

"Be quiet Miroku." Sango said.

"Just leave now please." Inuyasha said.

"Okay fine." Inutaisho said. Inutaisho and the others left Inuyasha in his new room and he locked the door.

"It's time to get ready for Kagome." Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha took off his clothes and he went to take a bath.

In Totosai's cave, Kagome and Totosai had finished talking and he was scratching his chin.

"That idea might be crazy enough to work Lady Kagome." Totosai said. "You must let King Inutaisho know as soon as possible."

"Do you think we should let the others know of this plan?" Kagome asked.

"Only Queen Izayoi." Totosai answered. "Too many people knowing might risk tongues to slip."

Totosai went to his shelf and he gave Kagome a vial with yellow liquid and a necklace.

"Give this to King Inutaisho." Totosai said. "You know what to do after that."

"This plan has to work." Kagome said as she took the vial and the necklace. "I don't want my mate to live without his parents or have these lands without their ruler."

"Lady Kagome, you do know that one day your mate and you will rule these lands." Totosai said.

"I know that Master Totosai but it's going to be hard to live for Inuyasha without his parents." Kagome said. "He needs their love and support. We're still young."

"Yes that is correct; however, you must be prepared when this day comes." Totosai said.

"Yes Master Totosai." Kagome said. "Thank you again."

Kagome got up and she hugged Totosai. She put the vial and the necklace in her robes so she wouldn't loose them. Kagome left and she headed to Inutaisho's castle.

"She will become a great queen." Totosai said.

At Inutaisho's castle, Inutaisho and Izayoi were in the garden and they were talking.

"Oh my dear husband, Inuyasha is growing up so quickly." Izayoi said.

"Yes he is." Inutaisho said. They felt Kagome going towards them and they went to her. "Kagome, it's nice to see you."

"You saw me a little while ago Father Inutaisho." Kagome said.

"I know it's just feels like an eternity." Inutaisho said. Kagome giggled.

"I have some important matters to discuss with the both of you." Kagome said smiling. "Follow me please."

Kagome began walking so Inutaisho and Izayoi followed her. Kagome went to the training hut and the trio went inside. Kagome put a sutra on the door so no one could hear or come in.

"I have a solution to avoid Father Inutaisho's death." Kagome said. "The thing is no one must know of this. Not even Inuyasha or my parents."

"Why must it be kept a secret?" Izayoi asked.

"We can't just trust anyone with this." Kagome answered. "It's too delicate of a situation."

"It's okay Kagome." Inutaisho said. "We understand."

Kagome began telling them the plan and they listened attentively. Kagome finished and Inutaisho and Izayoi were skeptical of the plan.

"Will his replacement be able to do what it has to do?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes he will." Kagome answered. "You'll mostly have a say in everything that will go on since Father Inutaisho will be "dead". Well, that's until Naraku takes over."

"He's going to do it Kagome." Izayoi said. "I don't want to loose my husband."

"Alright and I must also remind you that you must lay low for a while after Naraku takes over." Kagome said.

"Why do I have to do that?" Inutaisho asked with a raised brow.

"So suspicions wouldn't be raised." Kagome said. "Besides, you cannot fight back for your throne when you're supposedly "dead"." "Inuyasha is suppose to do that since he's next in the throne."

"She does have a point dear." Izayoi said.

"I know she does." Inutaisho said. "I'm ready dear."

Kagome took out the vial and the necklace out of her robes and she gave it to Inutaisho.

"You must put on this necklace to change your scent and drink the entire vial to begin the transformation. Also you must take off your clothes and toss them neatly to the side on the floor." Kagome said as she turned around. "Once you're transformed, you will not longer be Inutaisho. You will be Jiro."

Inutaisho took off his clothes and he tossed them aside neatly. All he had on was his necklace. Inutaisho drank his vial and he began to transform. As Inutaisho began to turn into an actual dog, his clothes were getting a shape. Once the transformation was complete, Kagome turned around.

"You two look so cute." Kagome said. "Your replica is also amazing."

"I feel so odd." Inutaisho 'the puppy' growled.

"Just remember that it is to protect you." Kagome said.

"How are going to explain this to everyone?" Inutaisho's replica asked.

"That's way too creepy." Izayoi said.

"Just pretend that "Jiro" was just a helpless puppy around the garden and you wanted to keep him." Kagome answered. "You have to get use it now Mother Izayoi."

"Yes you're right." Izayoi said.

"Now if you excuse I have a date with my mate." Kagome said. "Oh goodness it rhymed and please do not interrupt us."

"Oh we've prepared a new room for your mate and you." Inutaisho's replica said.

"How could he know that?" Jiro barked.

"He has your memories Jiro. Oh I almost forgot you will also have all of his emotions and injuries." Kagome answered. "Also do not speak about what happened everyone can understand you."

'Jiro' nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't worry this plan will work." Kagome said.

Kagome took off the sutra and she ran towards Inuyasha's location.

"Yes she's right." Izayoi said. "This plan will work."

**Author's Notes: Yes! I'm done with chapter ten. I can't wait for the next chapter.**

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Jiro is in the Picture

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone! I hope that everyone had a safe and awesome NEW YEAR! Just want to thank the ones that reviewed and that have read my story so far. Just a reminder that Jiro is the real Inutaisho and the Inutaisho person is kind of like a demon puppet that's nice. =) Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

****Chapter Eleven  
Jiro is in the Picture

In Inuyasha's room, Inuyasha was ready for Kagome so he unlocked the door. Inuyasha went to rest down on the bed and the door was opening.

"This is so beautiful." Kagome said as she entered the room. "I can't believe that our parents did this for us."

"Yeah I know seriously." Inuyasha said. "Come to me my dear mate."

Kagome locked the door and she took off her clothes. She went to the bathroom and she started to bathe.

"I told her to come to me not to take bathe." Inuyasha thought irritated. Kagome finished taking her bath and she went to Inuyasha with just a robe on. Kagome got on top of Inuyasha and he growled.

"Are you ready for what I promised you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm so more than ready." Inuyasha answered as he was untying Kagome's robe. There was a knock on the door so Inuyasha and Kagome sighed in frustration.

"Ignore them they'll go away." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha and Kagome continued on what they were doing but they stopped since there was another knock on the door. "Damn it man. Go the hell away!"

There was an even louder knock on the door and it was furious as well. Kagome got up and she answered the door as she fixed her robe.

"Mother Izayoi, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked disappointed. "I asked to if you could give my mate and I no interruptions."

"I just had to show Inuyasha the new puppy Inutaisho let me keep." Izayoi said stroking Jiro's fur. "His name is Jiro."

"I told her but she wouldn't listen." Inutaisho said from behind Izayoi.

"You interrupted us because you wanted to show me a damn puppy." Inuyasha said aggravated. "I'm trying to spend some time with my mate mother. Is that really so much to ask?"

"Apparently it is since I asked her when I saw her not to interrupt us." Kagome said upset. "I even asked her nicely."

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?" Izayoi asked sadly. "I just wanted to show how happy I am with the new addition to the family."

"We're not trying to gang up on you honey." Inutaisho said. "Kagome did ask you if we could leave her without interruption with her mate. I mean look at their point of view. We felt the same way when your mother interrupted us a lot when we first mated."

"Oh yes she was a pain wasn't she." Izayoi said. "I promised myself I wouldn't that way with my pups."

"Congratulations on the new puppy." Inuyasha said. "I hope he's a cool one."

"I'm cool alright." Jiro thought. "I'm your father you stupid pup. Oh he doesn't know that."

"Oh don't worry about that." Izayoi said. "I'm sure you'll love him as much as I do."

"Alright continue to what you were doing." Inutaisho said. "Sorry for the interruption."

Izayoi and Inutaisho left with Jiro so Kagome locked the door of her room. Kagome went back to Inuyasha and she flopped on the bed.

"That was such a mood killer." Inuyasha said.

"I actually think otherwise." Kagome said as her arousal just spiked.

"What were thinking about when this was going on?" Inuyasha asked seductively.

"I was thinking about us changing into our animal form and doing it doggy style." Kagome answered as she kissed Inuyasha's lips.

"That thought came because of a dog being in the room." Inuyasha said seductively. "He should be around more often then."

"Yes he should." Kagome said lost in ecstasy. Kagome thought about what she said and she kind of forgot that it was her father in law.

"Inuyasha would freak out if he knew that was his father." Kagome thought blushing.

Kagome and Inuyasha started kissing and they were taking off each others clothes. They began to transform into their animal form; however, they didn't do the extremely large size since they will be too big too fit in the room. Inuyasha mounted his doggy self onto Kagome's back and he entered her from behind. Kagome and Inuyasha were whimpering, howling, growling…basically all the sounds that a dog can make to express what they were feeling. Inuyasha howled as he came inside Kagome and they were coupled together.

"That was amazing Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered in her dog form.

"Thank you for the idea." Inuyasha growled. Kagome and Inuyasha began turning into their human forms as they were coupled and Inuyasha's member was growing in her. 

"That was a wonderful feeling." Kagome said. "We should do that more often."

"I'm thinking of doing something else once we're done being coupled." Inuyasha said seductively.

"I can't wait." Kagome said smiling. Kagome began to rest on her stomach so Inuyasha rested on her back. The couple began to close their eyes and they drifted to sleep.

In Izayoi's and Inutaisho's room, Izayoi was sitting on her bed and she had Jiro on her lap as she caressed his fur.

"I cannot believe that you did that Izayoi." Jiro growled. "Kagome asked us not to bother her with Inuyasha."

"I know I guess I'm just not ready to let my little boy grow up." Izayoi said.

"You knew this day was going to come." Jiro growled. "They were meant to be since the day Inuyasha was presented."

"Jiro lets take a nap." Izayoi said yawning. "I need some rest."

"I agree." Jiro growled. Izayoi and Jiro rested on the bed and they went to sleep.

"I don't know why but I'm getting some perverted thoughts with 'Jiro' and my 'husband'." Izayoi thought.

In Inuyasha's and Kagome's room, Inuyasha and Kagome started to stir and he was sliding out her.

"Are you ready for what I have for planned for you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yes please." Kagome answered smiling. Inuyasha turning into his animal form again but this time only did it with his top half of his torso. The bottom half of his torso was him as a person. "How did you do that?" 

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered in dog. "I was wondering if I could do it."

"Then let's try it out." Kagome said. Inuyasha's head went in between Kagome's legs and he began to lick Kagome's folds. Inuyasha's tongue was longer, faster, and more powerful than his person tongue.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned. "That feels amazing."

Inuyasha continued to bring his mate pleasure and she continued to moan in approval. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. This sweet pleasurable torture was too much for her so she climaxed in Inuyasha's mouth and he cleaned her up. Inuyasha turned into his person body and he went to Kagome.

"How was it?" Inuyasha asked as he turned back.

"Incredible." Kagome simply answered. "I'm ready Inuyasha."

"You're ready for what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm ready to fight for our kingdom." Kagome answered. "We will fight together until the end."

"I'm ready as well Kagome but I'm not sure if I'm ready to loose my father in this battle." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, there are no words that I could tell you to make you feel better about that." Kagome said. "All I could say is that we need to be careful and protect him as much as we can."

Inuyasha's eyes began to water so Kagome put his head on her chest. Inuyasha began to cry and Kagome began to comfort him.

"I don't know if I could live without my father Kagome." Inuyasha said through his tears. Kagome could only comfort him without words since she couldn't say anything to make him feel better.

"Oh Inuyasha, I wish I could tell you what was going on." Kagome thought.

"Do you think my mother would hate me because I killed father?" Inuyasha asked through his tears. Kagome's eyes opened in shock for she never thought that Inuyasha would think such a thing.

"Of course she wouldn't Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "She knows what's going to happen and she wouldn't blame you for your father's death."

"Why isn't she distraught or crying?" Inuyasha asked through his tears. Kagome raised Inuyasha's chin and she dried his tears away.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure that your mother is in pain and she's tearing apart inside but she must be strong for you and for the people of Shikon Lands." Kagome answered. "She must show that she still has the strength to go on and that she could still govern these lands."

"Oh Kagome, I would fall apart if you weren't here with me." Inuyasha said as he held close. "Thank you for everything. I love you so much."

"I will love you for all eternity Inuyasha." Kagome said as she massaged Inuyasha's left ear.

"Come on let's rest." Inuyasha said as he rested his body with Kagome's body.

"Yes lets." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kagome were spooning with each other but Kagome just couldn't go to sleep.

"Inuyasha, please forgive me for keeping this secret from you." Kagome thought. "I will understand if you won't ever want to see me again but I'm sure that you will return to me."

**Author's Notes: I would hate to be Kagome right now. Gosh, it's such a burden to carry a secret that involves your mate's father and it hurts even more when he cries about it in front of you and you can't ease the pain. Oh goodness I hope everything goes well for the both of them.**

**To Be Continued…**


	12. The Day of Battle Pt I

**Author's Notes: Yeah I put two chapters up in one day! I know I'm good. I just want to thank everyone in advance. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

Chapter Twelve  
The Day of Battle  
Part One

There was a knock in Izayoi's room door so she began to stir. She looked to her left and she saw Inutaisho and Jiro.

"Can you answer that dear?" Inutaisho asked with his eyes closed.

"Of course I will honey." Izayoi answered. The knock got louder so Izayoi got aggravated. "I'm coming! Now I know how Inuyasha and Kagome felt."

Izayoi answered the door and it was Myoga with a person dressed in all black. They bowed at Izayoi and she ushered them in.

"Inutaisho, get up we have company." Izayoi said.

"Tell them to come back later." Inutaisho said.

"King Inutaisho, we have some important matters to discuss." The man in black said. "It's about Naraku."

With that name, Inutaisho jolted out of bed and he went to Myoga and the man in black.

"What's the report Aki?" Inutaisho asked.

"Naraku is planning to strike the castle at sunrise." Aki answered. "He's also planning on doing something with Lady Kagome."

"What's his plan with her?" Inutaisho asked.

"He was pretty ticked off that she has mated with Prince Inuyasha." Aki answered. "He said that she will pay for what she has done by dying a slow and painful death after he kills the prince."

"Damn that Naraku." Inutaisho said. "He wanted to force Kagome to be his mate."

"She would've died as soon he marked her." Izayoi said. "Everyone knows that if you force someone to be your mate they will die instantly."

"I don't want to offend but maybe he wants her for something else." Aki said. "He wanted her to be his sex slave."

"That's disgusting." Izayoi said grossed out. "Your brother is a low life."

"He's not my brother." Inutaisho said. "I'm just glad that we've been training everyone in the army for this day."

"We must not raise suspicions my king." Myoga said. "They already have people spying on us."

"You don't have to worry about that Master Myoga." Aki said. "I have this feeling that Tokijin, the general of Naraku's army, is planning to betray him."

"Why do you say that?" Inutaisho asked.

"Every time he reports to Naraku, he says that we don't suspect anything." Aki answered. "He tells him what he wants to hear."

"At least we have a silent ally; however, we mustn't trust in him completely." Inutaisho said. "Myoga, tell General Hatchi that well will be in battle in three days at sunrise."

"Yes milord." Myoga said. Myoga bowed and he went to do as he was told.

"Thank you for keeping us up to date, Aki." Izayoi said.

"You're welcome milady." Aki said.

"You're dismissed." Inutaisho said. "Please be careful."

"Yes milord." Aki said as he bowed. Aki left the royal room and he closed the door.

"The day is nearing Inutaisho." Izayoi said. "I'm so scared."

"Don't be Izayoi." Inutaisho said. "Kagome's plan will work and I will only be a memory and 'Jiro' will return to his place by your side."

"It's still frightens me." Izayoi said.

"Don't worry." Inutaisho said. "Come with me. Let's go Jiro."

Jiro barked and he went with Izayoi and Inutaisho. Izayoi and Inutaisho walked around the castle and they went to the garden and they stayed there.

Night was falling upon the lands and the starts were illuminating in the sky. At Naraku's castle, Tokijin was speaking with Naraku in his study.

"Tokijin, I would like you to send a letter of warning to my beloved brother." Naraku said.

"Why would you do that?" Tokijin asked. "Don't you want the element of surprise?"

"It will be a surprise for him." Naraku answered. "His army is not prepared for battle. They always thought that Shikon Lands are peaceful lands and no one would ever dare to attack them."

"That's a good point." Tokijin said. "Do you need to see the letter before I send it out?"

"No I don't." Naraku answered. "I trust that you will give them the necessary information. Also let him know that the battle will take place in the space where the river has dried. That way they won't be near their home. I don't need them destroying my new home."

"Yes sir." Tokijin answered. "I will write the letter right away. Do you want them to be there by sunrise?"

"Yes." Naraku answered.

Tokijin bowed to Naraku and he left to do what he was ordered.

"Soon, Shikon Lands will be mine." Naraku said as he began to give his cackle. "I will be the greatest ruler that these lands have ever seen."

Tokijin heard Naraku's ranting from the study and he just rolled his eyes. Tokijin entered his room and he locked the door. He went to his desk and he began to write the letter to King Inutaisho.

_King Inutaisho:_

_My name is Tokijin Heida, Naraku's general of his army. I am writing you this letter to let you know that Naraku wants you to meet him with your army in the space where the river has dried by sunrise. He told me to write you this letter so you could at least be a "little" prepared. You and I both know that you've been training your army ever since the prince and his lady were attacked. We've had demons in and out of your castle to make Naraku believe that we're spying on you everyday and I always inform him that you do not suspect anything from what he's planning. I know that you might be finding this a little shocking but I need to tell you at least what I can. We have a demon oracle and she has seen the future. Once Naraku is in power, the lands will die and there will be little food and little water. It's going to be hard for many people to live in these lands so I told the women, children, and the elderly to leave as soon as possible because they might not survive. I will betray Naraku with whatever is necessary to keep my tribe alive even if I have to be killed. I wish I could've met you in different circumstances milord. In the battlefield we will be "enemies"; however, outside the battlefield we are allies. Take care of yourself._

_Tokijin Heida_

__Tokijin folded the letter and he sealed it. He went to the window and he saw a man in all black.

"I know that you're King Inutaisho's spy." Tokijin said. "Please give this to him."

"I'll do it." Aki said. Aki took the letter from Tokijin and he swiftly left to Inutaisho's castle.

"I will loose a lot of men in the battlefield and my army knows it." Tokijin thought. "They would rather die by King Inutaisho's army than by Naraku's hand."

At Inutaisho's castle, Izayoi, Inutaisho, and Jiro were in the garden looking at the stars. Aki arrived to the garden and he bowed.

"Milord, milady I have a letter from Tokijin." Aki said handing the letter to Inutaisho. Inutaisho took the letter and he began to read it. Inutaisho read the letter and he handed it to Izayoi. Izayoi put the letter low enough so Jiro could read it as well but Aki didn't think that she was doing that.

"I guess we do have an ally with Tokijin." Inutaisho said. "We can't just evacuate everyone. Naraku will know that someone from his side is working with us. We can't risk loosing Tokijin or any other life."

"Sometimes I feel that Naraku suspect something from Tokijin." Izayoi said.

"I don't think so milady." Aki said. "If he does, he keeps those thoughts to himself."

"I think we should go to bed." Inutaisho said. "We need to rest for the future battle. Aki you're dismissed. Be careful."

"Yes milord." Aki said as he bowed. Aki left to his post at Naraku's castle so Inutaisho, Izayoi, and Jiro went to the chambers.

Three days have past which meant that it was the day of the battle. Everyone in Inutaisho's castle was getting ready for battle. Inutaisho and Izayoi were in their room and Izayoi was crying.

"Why are you crying Izayoi?" Inutaisho asked. "Your true mate is staying with you."

"I know that Inutaisho." Izayoi answered crying. "Imagine if Kagome wouldn't have thought of this plan, my true mate would be going in your place."

"Do not cry Izayoi." Inutaisho said. "You must stay strong for your people and for your son. He will need you once I'm 'gone'."

"Yes I will try Inutaisho." Izayoi said. Izayoi went to Inutaisho and she kissed his cheek. "Goodbye."

Inutaisho walked out of the room so Izayoi rested on the bed with Jiro.

"Jiro, this is going to be very difficult for me." Izayoi said.

"It will also be hard for Kagome." Jiro growled.

"I know that as well." Izayoi said. "I just wish that we could just tell him."

"We can't Izayoi. This is too delicate." Jiro growled. "He's going to be upset about it at first but he will understand why we did it."

"I know Jiro." Izayoi said. "I'm going to try to go to sleep."

Izayoi started to caress Jiro's fur and she began to drift of to sleep.

"I love you, Izayoi." Jiro barked.

"I love you too Jiro." Izayoi said in her sleep.

On the castle grounds, Inutaisho's army was ready for battle. Hatchi, the general, was holding two horses, one in each hand, and he was waiting patiently for Inutaisho's orders. Inutaisho saw his son, Inuyasha, with his mate, Kagome, and his brother, Miroku. They were all wearing armor as Inutaisho was and everyone bowed to him. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku went to Inutaisho and they gave him a hug.

"Do not worry so much about me." Inutaisho whispered so low so only the three of them could hear. "I will always be with you in my absence."

The trio went back to their place and Inutaisho noticed a sword next to Kagome's left side.

"I didn't know you knew swordsmanship Kagome." Inutaisho said.

"My arrows will not last forever milord." Kagome said smiling. Inutaisho returned the smile and he went to his horse. He mounted his horse so Hatchi did the same. Inutaisho turned around in his horse so the soldiers paid attention.

"For some of us this could be our last battle." Inutaisho said. "I will give you this chance to fall back and stay behind. I will think of you as a coward because I don't think anyone of us is that type of person. Leave silently if you choose to stay."

No one moved from their spot so Inutaisho was grateful.

"We will fight with you and for you until the end of our days my king!" A soldier yelled. Everyone began to cheer in agreement and Inutaisho bowed. He turned his horse around and he signaled everyone to move out. Hatchi and Inutaisho walked with their horse as the others began to follow on foot.

"Father, I will try my best to save you from death." Inuyasha thought. "I don't know how I will do it but I will do my best."

"Sango, I promise that I will return to you with our daughter and his mate." Miroku thought. "I will not leave you behind."

"Once Father Inutaisho is killed, Naraku will take over." Kagome thought. "That is when Inuyasha and I will destroy him."

**Author's Notes: I'm finally done with chapter twelve! Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	13. The Day of Battle Pt II

**Author's Notes: Here it is everyone! The moment you've been waiting for! I hope that you'll like it! Special thanks to the reviewers and readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

****Chapter Thirteen  
The Day of Battle  
Part Two

King Inutaisho and his army have arrived to the place where the river was dried and they were facing Naraku and his army. There was a space of thirty meters in between the two armies and the sun was rising.

"Are you ready to die little brother?" Naraku asked.

"I'm not dying today Naraku." Inutaisho answered. "It's not my time to go yet."

"Can't you even call me your brother?" Naraku asked.

"We were never brothers." Inutaisho answered. "I disowned you long ago."

"I don't blame him." Tokijin thought. "Hell, I would do the same if he was my blood."

The sun was up in the sky and they waited for their general to give their orders.

"Attack!" Tokijin and Hatchi hollered.

Both of the armies began to run towards each other and they began to battle. Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting with their backs touching and Miroku and Inutaisho were doing the same. Kagome shot countless of arrows towards the enemy soldiers and they would blow up as they took some of the enemy comrades with them. Inuyasha was very swift with his sword and he was cutting down any enemy that would go near him or Kagome.

"How come they're so damn many of them?" Inuyasha asked as he struck down an opponent.

"I don't know Inuyasha." Kagome answered as she shot arrows. "Sometimes I feel like they're multiplying."

On the other side of the battle field, Miroku and Inutaisho were getting a lot of the enemies with team work but they felt that it was a never ending cycle.

"Why is there so many of them?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know but it's irritating the crap out of me." Inutaisho answered. Tokijin came with a sword at Inutaisho so he blocked the attack with his own sword.

"King Inutaisho! Are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Inutaisho answered. "I'll deal with him on my own."

"Alright milord as you wish." Miroku said. Miroku went with a group of soldiers that needed assistance so Tokijin and Inutaisho continued their battle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, King Inutaisho." Tokijin whispered.

"So you're Tokijin." Inutaisho whispered. "It's truly an honor."

Naraku was running towards them so they pretended to clash with their swords.

"You're going down with your kingdom." Tokijin said in anger.

"I'm not giving up that easily." Inutaisho said.

"Tokijin!" Naraku hollered. Tokijin took a slight step back with a high jump, did a back flip in the air and he landed next to Naraku.

"Yes milord." Tokijin said.

"You know that Inutaisho is mine." Naraku said.

"I'm sorry milord." Tokijin said. "I just wanted to have a little fun with him before he was killed."

"I guess I could forgive you this once since he will die by my hands." Naraku said. "Once I kill him, you could kill his son."

"It will be my pleasure milord." Tokijin said. "Don't take too long so I could have a little fun with his son."

Tokijin ran around to fight other soldiers of Inutaisho's army and Naraku was nearing Inutaisho.

"Naraku, you have me." Inutaisho said. "You don't need to go after my son."

"I must kill the both of you for me to be able to be king." Naraku said. "Neither of you will be missed. Well, I won't miss you."

Inutaisho growled in anger so he struck Naraku. Naraku blocked Inutaisho's sword with his own and they began clashing blades.

"Father never wanted you to be king because of your evil ways." Inutaisho said. "Why do think he chose me instead of you, big brother?"

"Inutaisho's kind heart is the key to rule a peaceful empire." Naraku's father's voice said. Naraku growled in anger at the words so Inutaisho had a sense of satisfaction.

"Those words keep on repeating in my head over and over again!" Naraku yelled in anger. "Not anymore though! Once you're dead, I'll be king and no one will stop me!"

Naraku's blade was clashing with Inutaisho's blade and they were fighting each other with such fierce passion and dedication. Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting at a distance and Kagome saw Inutaisho fighting with Naraku.

"My vision is going to come true in any moment." Kagome thought. "I wonder what Inuyasha is thinking."

"I can't loose focus." Inuyasha thought. "I can't let my guard down."

"Inuyasha don't over think to much." Kagome yelled. "You must clear your head."

"How am I suppose to do that when there is a lot things going through my mind?" Inuyasha yelled irritated. 

"I know that Inuyasha." Kagome yelled. "How do you think I feel?"

"Kagome is right." Inuyasha thought. "I shouldn't take this out on her. She's only trying to help me."

Inuyasha screamed in pain for an arrow came from the cliff and it landed in his stomach.

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho yelled as he turned to see him.

"Inuyasha, I'm coming!" Kagome yelled as she was running towards him. Kagome arrived to Inuyasha and he was bleeding profusely so she put a barrier around them. Inutaisho ran towards the two of them and Naraku followed him. Inutaisho arrived to his son and Kagome so she let Inutaisho inside the barrier. Kagome removed the arrow as quickly as possible and she tried to heal him. Kagome was trying everything in her power to save her mate from bleeding to death but nothing was working.

"This is a little different from my vision." Kagome thought. "Inuyasha didn't get struck by an arrow."

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Inutaisho asked. "Why aren't your healing powers working?"

"I don't know." Kagome answered. "Inuyasha please don't die on us. We need you."

"You shouldn't have abandoned our fight." Naraku said with an evil grin. Inuyasha's eyes opened and they looked like that they didn't have any life to them like he was being controlled. Inuyasha got up and he held on tight to his sword.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked worried.

"Oh no this is it." Inuyasha thought. "I need to stop doing this but my body is not listening to me."

"Be killed by your own blood my dear little brother!" Naraku said with an evil grin.

"Inuyasha, I will not blame you for my death and neither will your mother." Inutaisho said. "You have made me proud. I love you my son."

"Father Inutaisho." Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha shed a tear mindlessly and he raised his sword.

"I love you too father." Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha struck his father and the sword landed on Inutaisho's heart. Inutaisho's blood splattered on Inuyasha's armor so Inuyasha removed his sword from his father's body. Inutaisho's body fell lifelessly on the ground so Inuyasha swung off the blood of off his sword. Inuyasha sheathed his sword so Naraku removed the spell on him.

"Nnnnoooo!" Inuyasha screamed in pain. Inuyasha went to his father crying and he held him. Kagome went to Inutaisho and she hugged her mate as she healed his wounds and hugged her 'dead' father. "How could you do this to me? I'm your nephew damn it!"

"You did it yourself Inuyasha." Naraku answered evilly. "You killed your own blood."

"Don't fill him up with lies Naraku." Kagome shouted. "You know that you were controlling him to kill our king."

Naraku manipulated Inuyasha's mind to hear something differently. He was making Inuyasha have an illusion making him believe that Kagome really did kill his father.

"Kagome, you really think I killed my father?" Inuyasha asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't believe that Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "Naraku was controlling you and I noticed that you were trying to remove his control."

Inuyasha heard the opposite of what she was saying and it made him grow angry.

"I can't believe what you're saying to me, Kagome." Inuyasha said hurt. "I thought you trusted me."

Inuyasha got up and he ran away as fast as he could.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome yelled. "Come back!"

Kagome turned to Naraku and she was angry. Kagome put down Inutaisho's lifeless body on the ground she walked up to Naraku. Tokijin started following Inuyasha and Kagome didn't notice.

"You're a despicable monster, Naraku." Kagome said angry. "You created an illusion to make Inuyasha believe that I blamed him for his father's death."

"Yes I know." Naraku said. "Now your mate will suffer the same fate as his father."

Kagome became furious and she was beginning to glow pink. Miroku was looking for his daughter because of the strong spiritual powers that was sky rocketing.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

"Father, stay back and tell our allies to take cover!" Kagome yelled. Miroku didn't have to say anything for all the Inutaisho's army was already taking cover. Kagome released her spiritual powers in a type of spears and it hit all the enemies. They were all purified and Naraku was the last one hit. Kagome's glow vanished and she went to her knees. Kagome began to hear Naraku's cackle from afar and she was pissed that it wasn't the real Naraku.

"Damn you, Naraku!" Kagome yelled. "You'll pay for everything you have done!"

"Better luck next time my fair maiden." Naraku said. Kagome picked up the wooden doll that had a strand of hair wrapped around it and she crushed it with her bare hand.

"He's a coward." Kagome said as her father was nearing her. "That's what he is a spineless coward."

"Kagome, where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Oh no I have to reach him before it's too late." Kagome answered. Kagome got up and she went running after Inuyasha's direction. 

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still running but he had to stop because of a cliff that met the sea.

"I should've kept on running." Inuyasha said. "Not even my own mate believes me."

"Inuyasha!" Tokijin yelled. "Don't do it!"

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked. Tokijin arrived to where Inuyasha was and he bowed. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I'm Tokijin, general of Naraku's army." Tokijin answered.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked growling.

"Do not be alarmed Inuyasha." Tokijin answered. "I'm here to give you some information."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your mate didn't say those things. Naraku created an illusion for you to believe that." Tokijin answered. "He actually thinks that I'm fighting you right now. Inuyasha, you must leave these lands and do not return until you're strong enough to take on Naraku."

"Why are you telling me this?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will also betray Naraku Inuyasha. I must protect my tribe from him and I will do it all costs even if it means my life." Tokijin answered. "That vile creature is going to destroy your father's lands and you must fight back to return them to their glory."

"How am I suppose to get out of here?" Inuyasha asked. Tokijin grinned.

"Your idea earlier was fantastic." Tokijin answered with a grin. "You're the son of a powerful demon. You'll survive."

"But I can't leave Kagome and the others behind." Inuyasha said.

"I know that Inuyasha. At first they might think you're dead but Kagome will feel your life force with your mark on her." Tokijin said. "We must make Naraku believe that you're truly dead. Now go!"

Tokijin pushed Inuyasha off of the cliff so he was screaming. Tokijin bowed to Inuyasha and he went back to where Naraku was.

"Good luck." Tokijin said. "Prince Inuyasha."

**Author's notes: So what did you think? Let me know please. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Dogs and Hyenas UniteForcefully

**Author's notes: Hey everyone! I just want to thank all the readers and the reviewers! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

Chapter Fourteen  
Dogs and Hyenas Unite…Forcefully

Kagome was running towards Inuyasha's direction and she was seeing a tall figure walking towards her.

"Where is my mate?" Kagome asked worried.

"Lady Kagome, we must talk quickly." Tokijin answered. "Prince Inuyasha is alive and we must make everyone believe that he's dead. I told him to run away and to come back when he's ready to fight back for his father's lands."

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked confused.

"Naraku is an evil man and he will destroy Shikon Lands." Tokijin answered. "In short, we must work in a silence alliance to bring him down."

"We can't do this without Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"We must do what we can to survive." Tokijin said. "At least until Prince Inuyasha comes back."

"Please answer me this question." Kagome said. "How did he look before you…?"

Tokijin gave a small smile.

"I can't tell what his facial expression said but I can tell you this." Tokijin answered. "He was telling me that he loves very much with the look in his eyes and that he didn't want to leave you behind."

"Thank you, Tokijin for letting me know that." Kagome said. "Also, thank you for being a responsible man with honor."

"No milady I'm just doing what is correct and best for my people." Tokijin said. Miroku and the other members of the army were running towards Kagome so Tokijin had to change the subject. "Now, you must put on your best act ever, Lady Kagome."

"I'll do my best." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Yes milady." Tokijin said. "I took the pleasure in killing your mate."

Kagome gave a loud cry of agony and pain for her mate's "death" and the others heard it. Kagome slapped Tokijin really on his face and she left a hand print of her left hand.

"Damn she's good." Tokijin thought. Miroku and the others arrive at the scene so Kagome stood by her father.

"You're an evil bastard!" Kagome said in agony. "How could you do this to me? To him?"

"It was my duty Lady Kagome." Tokijin said.

"I couldn't even explain to him that Naraku was playing tricks to his mind so he wouldn't believe that I believed that he killed his father." Kagome said in tears. "His last memory of me was not a fond one."

"That doesn't matter to me." Tokijin said. "What matters to me is that the king and the prince are dead so a true king can rule Shikon Lands."

"You don't know what you have done!" Kagome said. "You have doomed us all!"

Tokijin grabbed Kagome by the face and he squeezed her cheeks.

"I'm getting a little tired of that mouth of yours." Tokijin said. "Maybe King Naraku will let me do something to you for disrespecting me."

"You wouldn't dare." Kagome said with fear.

"Oh my dear yes I would." Tokijin said as he let go of Kagome's face in a rough manner. Miroku grabbed Kagome and held her tightly.

"Listen to me all of you!" Tokijin yelled. "Head back to King Naraku's castle and wait on the grounds! Everyone in the castle is going to meet him there!"

Everyone started to head back but Miroku and Kagome.

"What are you looking at?" Tokijin asked in anger. Miroku and Kagome didn't answer him they just looked at him with anger in their eyes. Tokijin walked passed Miroku and Kagome so they turned around.

"Inuyasha, I will not forget you." Kagome thought. "I will wait for you until the day you come back to us… to me."

At shore of a beautiful beach, Inuyasha was laying flat on his stomach and he was unconscious. All of a sudden, a mere cat demon and a warthog demon were walking up to him. They were only children; however, they looked like you didn't want to mess with them.

"Hey Shippo look at that." The warthog demon said. "It's a dog demon."

"Do you think he's alive, Kohaku?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know but I think we should take him to the village." Kohaku answered.

"Are you crazy?" Shippo asked. "The head villager will kill us."

"No he won't." Kohaku answered. "He would kill us for telling him and not bringing him for us to help him."

"If you say so." Shippo said. "You're taking the fall for this completely."

"I'm grateful for having a great friend like you, Shippo." Kohaku said sarcastically. Kohaku began to use his tusks to raise Inuyasha and he put his long body over his short one.

"Yeah I know." Shippo said. "I would want a friendship with myself as well."

"You're an idiot." Kohaku said walking towards their village carrying Inuyasha.

"That's mean." Shippo said as he followed Kohaku.

"I'm just being honest." Kohaku said. Kohaku and Shippo arrived to their village and they went to their head villager's hut. Shippo knocked on the wood and a male voice signaled them to come in. Shippo and Kohaku came in with Inuyasha and the head villager was a little surprised.

"Shippo, Kohaku, who is this?" Head villager asked.

"We don't know Master Ichiro." Kohaku answered. "We saw him washed up on the shore so we brought him here."

"Good job Kohaku." Ichiro said. Ichiro got up and he took off Inuyasha off of Kohaku's back and he laid him on a bed. The head villager was a very handsome demon. He was a panther demon with long black hair that was braided and his eyes were yellow sclera with a green split in the middle of his eye ball. He had long sharp claws and fangs, his skin was creamy hazel, and his body was well built and muscular.

"He might come from a royal family looking at his robes." Ichiro said.

"Do you think we could keep him?" Shippo asked.

"That's not the time to ask that Shippo." Ichiro answered. "We must wait for him to regain consciousness to find out. Shippo got look for Kanade and bring me a bucket with water and a piece of cloth."

"Yes sir." Shippo said. Shippo ran out of Ichiro's hut and he went to do what he was told.

"I wonder what his story is." Kohaku said.

"I wonder as well." Ichiro said.

At Naraku's castle grounds, Naraku was in the middle of a large circle and he was going to speak.

"Everyone, we have suffered a terrible tragedy today." Naraku said. "We've lost many people in battle and unfortunately we've lost very important people in our lives."

Everyone was looking around and they didn't know what he was talking. Well, only the ones that were in the battle field knew who were the people lost and the important lives that Naraku mentioned.

"King Inutaisho was killed by Prince Inuyasha." Naraku said. Everyone that weren't in the field gasps but they knew that this couldn't be right. Even though they knew that there was something wrong with this information, they began to cry tears of sadness. "We think that he went mad with all the blood shed so he pointed his sword to his father and killed him. Once he realized what he had done, he jumped off of a cliff and committed suicide."

"That's not true Naraku." Izayoi said in tears. "My little boy… he can't be gone."

"He is milady." Naraku said. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss."

Izayoi fell to her knees and her tears began to flow even more. Jiro began to whimper in his dog form because he didn't believe that his only son was gone. Kagome fell to her knees and she picked up Jiro and she hugged Izayoi. Kagome began to stroke Izayoi's hair to see if it would calm her down but her efforts were in vain.

"Kagome, please tell me this isn't true." Izayoi said in tears. "I beg of you please."

Kagome didn't answer and then she whispered something to Izayoi's ear that only she could hear.

"Inuyasha is still alive Mother Izayoi." Kagome whispered. "We must keep this a secret for he will return to us alive."

Izayoi gave a cry of agony and pain so everyone around her felt terribly sorry for her.

"I do feel for everyone's pain. Actually, no I don't." Naraku said with an evil smirk. "I could care less about the late king and the late prince."

Everyone looked at him with gasped because he said that about his own brother and his own nephew. That man was just pure evil.

"They are no longer alive so I will take over the throne." Naraku said with an evil grin. "These lands will grow even more than when my little brother was ruling over them."

Demon hyenas were coming from all over the place so the pups went to their mothers.

"Don't be afraid pups." Naraku said. "Dog and hyena will join and become one in this new era! We will rise to the heavens and we will not fall!"

The hyenas began to cheer for their new king as Naraku began to maniacally laugh.

"Inuyasha, please don't take too long." Kagome thought.

At Ichiro's village, he was kneeling next to Inuyasha with Shippo and Kohaku. Ichiro had put a wet cloth on Inuyasha's forehead to keep him cool and he was beginning to flutter his eyes open.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up slowly.

"You are in the Slayers Village." Ichiro answered. "I'm the head villager, Ichiro."

"It's nice to meet you, Ichiro. My name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha said. "Wait; did you say the Slayers Village?"

"Yes why do you ask?" Ichiro asked.

"I must ask you a big favor." Inuyasha answered. "May I be trained in this village?"

"Why do you ask such a thing young man?" Ichiro answered. "We barely even know you."

"It's a very long story." Inuyasha answered as he looked away. "I could tell you some things about it in private."

Shippo and Kohaku took this time to leave their head villager with Inuyasha and they went to play with other children in the village.

"This is something serious that I'm going to tell you and please don't judge me." Inuyasha said looking at Ichiro.

"How can I when I haven't walked in your shoes young man?" Ichiro asked.

"I guess you're right." Inuyasha answered. "This is about a demon named Naraku."

**Author's Notes: I know it had a butt sucking ending but it needed to end some time. Thanks for reading and please review. =)**

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Training Begins

**Author's Notes: Sorry everyone for taking so long in updating the story. I've been very busy. It's better late than never. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

Chapter Fifteen  
Training Begins

Ichiro began to growl in anger and Inuyasha didn't know why.

"What's the matter Ichiro?" Inuyasha asked.

"That demon is an evil thing." Ichiro answered. "He falsified a mission to kill everyone in the village; however, he didn't realize how weak his hyenas were so we killed them all."

"Was he looking for something?" Inuyasha asked.

"No he wasn't." Ichiro answered. "He just wanted to get rid of us just in case were a pest in the near future. We are the best in the business."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Inuyasha said. "Well, I'm related to him unfortunately. He's my uncle. He actually thinks I'm dead right now."

"Tell me Inuyasha what cruel thing that man has done?" Ichiro asked.

"He put me under his control and I tried to fight it but it was not enough." Inuyasha answered as he remembered the memory. "Naraku used me to kill my father, King Inutaisho, the ruler of Shikon Lands."

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm terribly sorry." Ichiro said.

"The worst thing is that my mate thinks I did on purpose." Inuyasha said as he shed a tear.

"I highly doubt that Inuyasha." Ichiro said. "Naraku is a very cruel man and he knows all types of black magic. He might have been playing an illusion making you think that."

"You think he knows how to do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's his specialty." Ichiro answered. "Inuyasha, we will train you under one condition."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"We would like to join you in battle against Naraku." Ichiro answered.

"I can't do that." Inuyasha said. "I don't want any of your people to get hurt."

"You shouldn't worry yourself with that, Inuyasha." Ichiro said. "Most of the men, women, and children are trained in the art of slaying demons and Naraku is no exception."

"If you like to join, I will not stop you." Inuyasha said. "All I have to say is that Naraku is mine."

"Alright Inuyasha I figured as much anyways." Ichiro said. "You must fight him to regain your father's lands."

"Yes I must." Inuyasha said. "I just hope that Kagome and the others will be alright without me."

"Don't worry about them too much you'll loose focus in your training." Ichiro said. "We must get you changed though. Your training begins… today."

"Do you really mean it Master Ichiro?" Inuyasha asked with a perked up face.

"Of course I do; however, your training will not be with me." Ichiro said. "Your training will begin with Sotaru."

"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"He is a dog demon as well and he could train you a lot better than I can." Ichiro said. "We must change your name Inuyasha. We don't want anyone to know your true identity."

Ichiro got up and he got out some of his clothing to give to Inuyasha. Ichiro gave the clothing to Inuyasha so he began changing. Inuyasha finished changing so Ichiro hid his royal robes.

"You will be now named Masaru." Ichiro said.

"Masaru." Inuyasha said. "That sounds very wimpy."

"It's not your true name so why are you worried about it?" Ichiro said. "I highly doubt that you could come up with something better."

"Yeah you're right." Inuyasha said. "What's my story going to be?"

"You were washed up on shore when Kohaku and Shippo found you." Ichiro said. "You were fighting a killer and to finish you he just pushed you off of the cliff."

"Okay." Inuyasha said. "Could I speak about my mate?"

"Yes you can." Ichiro said. "Just don't go into detail with her. Well, let's go to meet your trainer." 

"I thought you were never going to say that." Inuyasha said.

"Never say never Masaru." Ichiro said.

At the Shinohima castle, Naraku was making himself comfortable and he was surrounded by female servants that were feeding him and giving him his every need.

"Now this is the life that I deserve." Naraku said.

"King Inutaisho would've never treated us this way." A servant girl whispered.

"Who said that foul name in my presence?" Naraku asked in anger. None of the women were going to speak so the one that said it spoke.

"I did." The servant girl said.

"You will pay dearly for your disobedience." Naraku said with an evil grin. "Excuse us ladies."

Naraku pulled the servant girl's hair and he began to drag her as she was kicking and screaming.

"Poor Mai." A servant girl said. "Anything done wrong against the new king receives the death penalty."

"Oh but that is only for the men Akina." Kaede said as she was walking to the girls. "For the women is worse."

"Lady Kaede, what is he going to do to Mai?" Akina asked worried.

"He's going to sexually abuse her in every way and let her die a slow and painful death." Kaede answered. All the women were in shock and they were sad.

"Poor Mai she doesn't deserve that." Akina said. "None of us do."

"Then behave yourselves and you will not have the same fate." Kaede said. "We must stay optimistic in these times. I know it will be hard."

"It's the only thing we can do." A servant girl said.

"That's right Ami." Kaede said. "Now, let's get back to work."

Kaede left the girls so they cleaned around the area they were in.

In Izayoi's room, Kagome was with Izayoi and Jiro and Kagome put an invisible barrier that was very powerful. No one could hear in; however, they could hear out. Kagome was telling Inutaisho and Izayoi what happened in the battle field and they were thankful that Tokijin was on their side.

"Poor Inuyasha, he's going to be living with guilt until we tell him the truth." Izayoi said.

"Not only that." Kagome said. "He believes that I think he killed his own father. Naraku's illusion was very powerful. I felt it."

"At least our boy is alive." Jiro growled. . "I'm guessing we cannot speak of this again."

"No we can't my king." Kagome said. "Not even to my parents."

"We won't tell anyone Kagome." Izayoi said. "It might risk Inuyasha's life somehow."

"Okay this conversation ends now." Kagome said. Kagome put down the barrier and she felt weak. "Well, I'm going to rest. I got weak all of a sudden."

"Are you okay dear?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Kagome answered. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Kagome went to her room and Jiro was smiling. Izayoi noticed and she was wondering what was wrong with him.

"What's with that smile?" Izayoi asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice." Jiro growled.

"Notice what?" Izayoi asked.

"Now I know where Inuyasha's density comes from." Jiro growled.

"If you say something like that again, you will truly be dead." Izayoi threatened.

"Someone is a little touchy." Jiro growled.

"Just tell me Jiro and quit being a pain." Izayoi said.

"Don't get too excited because they might think you're crazy when you start yelling and hollering." Jiro growled. Izayoi raised an eyebrow so Jiro backed up a little. "We're going to be grandparents."

Izayoi opened her eyes and she started grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great." Izayoi whispered. "Unfortunately Inuyasha is not here to celebrate it."

"He knows it." Jiro growled.

"How does he know?" Izayoi asked.

"You did not just ask me that." Jiro growled.

"I'm kidding Jiro." Izayoi said. "I know it's because he feels it through his mark."

"You like playing the dense one?" Jiro barked.

"I guess you can say that." Izayoi said. "Let's go to the garden Jiro."

Izayoi got up and left so Jiro followed Izayoi to the garden.

In Ichiro's village, Ichiro was introducing Inuyasha to his new trainer, Sotaru.

"Sotaru, this is your new pupil, Masaru." Ichiro said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Masaru." Sotaru said.

"Same here Master Sotaru." Inuyasha said.

"I feel so weird saying that now." Inuyasha thought. "They use to say that to me."

"Where did he come from Master Ichiro?" Sotaru asked.

"He was washed up on shore when Kohaku and Shippo found him." Ichiro said. "He was fighting someone and to finish him, he pushed him of the cliff."

"That's terrible." Sotaru said. "It's great that you survived."

"Yes it is." Inuyasha said.

"Do you have a family?" Sotaru asked.

"I only have my mate." Inuyasha answered. "She was one of the women that were spared."

"Why is that?" Sotaru asked.

"She's a priestess." Inuyasha said.

"Sotaru, all this talking won't train him." Ichiro said.

"Oh I'm sorry Master Ichiro." Sotaru said. "Are you ready to begin?"

"I was born ready." Inuyasha answered.

"A cocky attitude will be your end." Sotaru said as Kagome's voice said it in Inuyasha's head.

"Kagome said those words to me." Inuyasha thought. "Don't give up on me Kagome. I'll be back for you and the others."

"Good luck Masaru." Ichiro said as he was walking away. "Go easy on him Sotaru."

"Thank you Master Ichiro." Masaru and Sotaru said.

"I see that you have a sword there." Sotaru said. "Let's see what you can do."

Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga and Sotaru was amazed.

"We'll begin swordsmanship to see where you are." Sotaru said as he was drawing his sword. Inuyasha and Sotaru began to fight with their swords and Sotaru was impressed with his skills.

"He's really good at this." Sotaru thought. "I wonder who taught him."

"Kagome, something has changed through the mark." Inuyasha thought. "What could it be?"

**Author's Notes: I know I took a long time to finish the chapter. At least I finished it and I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	16. I'm Pregnant

**Author's Notes: I'm really sorry for taking so long you guys. I just want to thank the reviewers for their lovely reviews and the readers for reading. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

***Just to let you know that the italicized words are people speaking in telepathy***

Chapter Sixteen  
I'm Pregnant

In Kagome's room, she was resting and she was thinking.

"Why am I so tired all the time?" Kagome thought. "At least it didn't happen during the battle."

Kagome was lost in thought and she was thinking very hard.

"Maybe a nice hot bath will let it come to me." Kagome thought. Kagome got out of bed and she started her bath. The tub was filling up fairly quickly so she put up her hair in a bun. She got bare and she put soap that was for bubble baths. Once the water got at a reasonable level, Kagome got into the tub. "This is so great."

In Naraku's "torture" room, Naraku was finishing with Mai and she was bleeding all over her body. Naraku was getting dressed and he was watching how Mai was struggling in her breathing.

"This is for your disobedience and it's too bad that you had to pay for it with your virginity and your life." Naraku said with an evil grin.

"You are an evil man and you will not get away with this." Mai said in pain and with difficulty in her breathing. "You are destined to fall and great calamity will fall on your head."

"Says who you insolent, brat?" Naraku asked in anger.

"The gods will make you pay." Mai said with her last breath. Mai died from the blood loss and all the pain and Naraku ignored her warnings.

"No one will defeat me." Naraku thought. "Both the king and prince are dead which reminds me. Why are Kagome and Izayoi still alive if their mates are dead?"

Naraku stormed out of the room and he was on his way to his chamber. Naraku saw Kanna and Byakuya so he stopped him.

"You two… I need you to clean the mess in the torture room." Naraku said. "If you need help, just call Kaede to help you."

"Yes sir." Kanna and Byakuya said. The two hyenas left to get Kaede so Naraku went into his room. Naraku locked his room door and he went to shower.

At Ichiro's village, Inuyasha and Sotaru were still at the swords and they were both panting.

"This session is completed." Sotaru said panting.

"How did I do?" Inuyasha said panting even harder.

"You're very good." Sotaru said. "Who taught you?"

"My mate." Inuyasha answered with pride.

"She's a great mentor." Sotaru said.

"Yes she is." Inuyasha said. "She has been training since we were kids and I followed years after."

"Why is that?" Sotaru asked.

"She was training to be a priestess and I couldn't join her." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh okay I understand." Sotaru said as he sheathed his sword. Inuyasha did the same as Sotaru and Sotaru was walking away. "Are you coming or what?"

"Oh sorry." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha after Sotaru and they went into his hut.

"I want you to meet my son, Ichigo. Ichigo this is Masaru. He's new to the village." Sotaru said. "He's going to show hand in hand combat."

"Awesome, now we're getting somewhere." Inuyasha said. "It's nice to meet you Ichigo."

"Same here." Ichigo said.

"Go easy on his first to feel him out and then you can rough him up." Sotaru said.

"Don't I always do that dad?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Shut up and do as I say." Sotaru said with a smile.

"Alright Masaru, what do you prefer, gloves or bare?" Ichigo asked.

"Bare all the way." Inuyasha said. Ichigo stood up and he walked out of the hut so Inuyasha followed him.

"I hope he knows how to block, at least." Sotaru thought with a smile. "Go easy on him Ichigo."

On the outskirts of the village, Ichigo and Inuyasha were facing each other.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Born ready." Inuyasha answered. Ichigo ran towards Inuyasha and they began to do kick boxing moves as Ichigo was studying his moves.

Kaede, Kanna, and Byakuya arrived to the room and Kaede ran to Mai's lifeless body. Kaede began to cry while the hyenas began to clean the mess.

"I cannot believe he has done this to you." Kaede said through her tears. "I thought he just said it strike fear into the habitants of the castle."

_"Poor girl and all she did was mention Inutaisho's name." _Kanna thought. _"Naraku is a man that shouldn't be crossed."_

_"We must be careful as well Kanna."_ Byakuya thought. _"Just because we follow him doesn't mean we're safe."_

_"You're right_." Kanna thought. _"Let's finish up here so she can some time alone."_

Byakuya agreed and neither of them knew that Kaede heard their telepathic conversation.

"Mai, your sacrifice will not go in vain." Kaede said. "The gods will see to that."

"Excuse me Lady Kaede." Kanna said. "Would you like any help moving her body?"

"Yes please if it's not too much trouble." Kaede answered. Kanna and Byakuya carried Mai's body with their animal bodies and they carried her to the basement. Everyone in the castle was watching what terrible thing Naraku had done to her and it was not the correct thing to do. Everyone felt sadness and sorrow especially for Kaede because she loved Mai as a daughter.

"This will be our fate if we don't obey." A girl whispered. "She truly gave herself as a sacrifice."

Kanna and Byakuya arrived to the basement so Kaede put Mai's body on the table.

"Thank you and I'm sorry to bother you." Kaede said.

"It's okay don't worry about it." Byakuya said.

"We're sorry for your loss." Kanna said. Byakuya and Kanna left to finish cleaning the room and Kaede began to prepare Mai's body for a burial with tears in her eyes.

In Naraku's room, Naraku had finished taking a shower and he got dressed in his royal robes. There was knock on the door so he answered it.

"Tokijin, just the person I wanted to see." Naraku said.

"Yes King Naraku." Tokijin said. "I've come to give my report."

"Come on in." Naraku said as he ushered Tokijin in. Naraku closed the door and Tokijin faced Naraku.

"Everyone in the palace is terrified of you which I know it's a great thing." Tokijin said. "They will respect you."

"Why is that?" Naraku asked knowing the answer.

"They saw Mai's body when Kanna and Byakuya carried her to the basement." Tokijin answered. "They were whispering that they will be their fate if they don't obey."

"Good they're taking my rules seriously now." Naraku said. "Is there anything else?"

"Everything is calm." Tokijin said. "Lady Izayoi is still moping around the garden with her dog, Jiro."

"Lady Kagome, where are her whereabouts?" Naraku asked.

"She's in her room my king." Tokijin answered.

"Where are her parents?" Naraku asked.

"They are in their room." Tokijin said. "They haven't come out since the day Miroku came back from battle."

"Okay I guess that's fine." Naraku said. "They won't be in the way for a while. Bring me Lady Kagome and Lady Izayoi."

"Yes sir." Tokijin said as he bowed. Tokijin left the room and Naraku was pensive.

"It's time to find out the truth." Naraku said.

In Kagome's room, Kagome was getting out of the tub and she was clean. She took a deep breath in and she took in her scent. Her scent was different and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my goodness, this is such a grand day!" Kagome thought with a smile. "I'm pregnant!"

Kagome began to rub her belly and she was thinking of Inuyasha.

"This is great because we can use this to our advantage as well since Inuyasha is not present." Kagome thought. "I must tell my parents and Inuyasha's parents."

Kagome began getting dressed and she brushed her hair. She ran towards the door and she heard a knock.

"That is really creepy." Kagome thought. Kagome opened the door and she saw Tokijin.

"Lady Kagome, King Naraku has requested for Lady Izayoi and yourself to see him." Tokijin said.

"Okay Tokijin but could this wait?" Kagome said. "I have some business to attend to."

"No it cannot milady." Tokijin answered.

Kagome got out of her room and she followed Tokijin to the gardens. They arrived at the gardens and they saw Lady Izayoi with a face that was peaceful and with sadness.

"Lady Izayoi, I'm sorry to disturb you." Tokijin said. "King Naraku has requested for Lady Kagome and yourself to see him."

"He has." Izayoi said. "I have no business with him."

"He does with you, Lady Izayoi." Tokijin said. "Don't make it worse that what it already is."

"Fine but Jiro comes with me." Izayoi said.

"That's fine with me." Tokijin said. Izayoi went to Kagome's side with Jiro behind and they all headed to Naraku's chambers with Tokijin in the lead.

_"What in the world does Naraku want?" _Kagome thought.

_"I don't know but I don't like this."_ Izayoi thought. Tokijin and the others arrived to Naraku's room and they all entered.

"Good afternoon ladies." Naraku said.

"What is it that you want, milord?" Kagome asked.

"Please leave us Tokijin." Naraku said.

"Yes milord." Tokijin said. Tokijin left the room and Naraku became very serious.

"Now tell me." Naraku said. "How is it that you're still alive when you're mates are dead?"

"Oh shit we didn't think that far?" Jiro thought.

"I'm pregnant." Kagome answered smiling.

"You're what?" Naraku and Izayoi said surprised.

"Oh congratulations honey." Izayoi said.

"Thank you, Mother Izayoi." Kagome said tears began to shed. Izayoi and Kagome began to hug and they cried happy tears.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get into detail." Jiro thought. "Then again Kagome has an answer for everything."

"When did you find out?" Izayoi asked.

"This morning." Kagome answered. "I must tell my parents as well."

"Wait a minute hold on a second." Naraku said. "How does Izayoi fit in the picture?"

"She takes Inuyasha's place." Kagome answered.

"That's why you're parents are here." Naraku said.

"They still have each other my king." Kagome said. "Mother Izayoi has no one."

"I guess that solves my dilemma." Naraku said. "Just to let you know you had your first casualty today."

"What do you mean?" Izayoi asked. "What have you done?"

"Mai disobeyed one of my rules and she paid for it dearly." Naraku said with an evil grin. "If you take that tone of voice with me again, you will suffer the same consequences."

Jiro went in front of Izayoi and he began to give a deadly growl.

"Your protector." Naraku said. "Don't worry you'll follow her as well."

"You're a despicable man." Kagome said. "Great calamity will fall over your head."

"She said the same thing but she said that the gods said it though." Naraku said.

"Then I suggest you take her seriously milord." Kagome said. "Mai was a special girl."

"You're dismissed!" Naraku said in anger. Kagome, Izayoi, and Jiro ran out of Naraku's chambers and they headed to Kagome's parent's room.

"What did you mean that she was a special girl, Kagome?" Izayoi asked.

"You know how the doctors are chosen by the gods themselves right?" Kagome answered. Izayoi nodded in acknowledgement and she realized what Kagome was going to say next.

"Kagome that is terrible." Izayoi said. "I wonder how Lady Kaede is taking it."

"Not very good and I'm sure of it." Kagome answered. "However, I know all that she's doing is crying and what's even worse she has to prepare Mai's body for the burial."

"That's just terrible. We must let your parents know." Izayoi said as she and Kagome stopped in front of a door.

"Yes we must." Kagome said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sango said from inside the room. Kagome opened the door and she entered with Izayoi and Jiro.

"This is a lovely surprise." Miroku said.

"It's about time too." Sango said.

"Oh please darling don't be so hard on her." Miroku said.

"No father she's right." Kagome said. "I've just been very tired lately."

"How come?" Sango asked scared of the answer. Kagome and Izayoi sat on the bed and Jiro jumped on Izayoi's lap.

"I'm pregnant!" Kagome said excited. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then looked at Kagome. The new grandparents squealed in delight as they hugged their daughter and they were so happy.

"So this is why you two haven't moved on." Miroku said.

"That's also the reason why you two haven't left this room." Izayoi said. "I think that's very selfish of you."

Jiro barked in agreement.

"I knew you had a few more days to depart." Miroku said.

"So you wanted to wait for the last day to be with me. That's very nice of you, father." Kagome said as she put up an invisible barrier. "There is also another reason why we haven't moved on."

"What's going on Kagome?" Sango asked suspicious.

"It's many things mother." Kagome answered. "Many things have happened in deed."

**Author's Notes: Alright got another chapter done and it's a lot longer than the other ones. I can't believe that my story is almost over and it really sucks. It's going to be great for you guys I know that. I even have another in my mind. =) Thanks for reading you guys and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Mai's Spirit

**Author's Notes: Alright people. Another chapter is up. I just want to give my reviewers a big hug and a big thank you. Thanks guys and gals. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

Chapter Seventeen  
Mai's Spirit

In Ichiro's village the sun was going down, Inuyasha and Ichigo were still combating hand in hand and they both had bruises all over their bodies except their faces.

"You're pretty good." Ichigo said. "Your defense is great. We must work on your offense."

"Thanks man." Inuyasha said. "I know that part because I use to train with a female."

Ichigo jumped backwards and he went down on one knee.

"Did I say something wrong?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"No you didn't." Ichigo answered honestly. "Who trained you?"

"My mate did." Inuyasha answered proudly. "The villagers couldn't train me because they were always busy with their daily routine."

"I'm glad that you don't degrade women." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Thinking that women cannot be as strong as men." Ichigo answered.

"I think my mate is stronger than I am in many ways and she taught me many things." Inuyasha said. "That's why she's the one that completes me."

"That's a great mate that you have Masaru." Ichigo said.

"Yes she is." Inuyasha said.

"Alright Masaru go rest in Ichiro's hut." Ichigo said. "We'll train more tomorrow."

"Alright I'll see you then and thanks." Inuyasha said.

"You're welcome." Ichigo said. Inuyasha and Ichigo went to the village and went to their designated huts.

"I see you had a rough day, Masaru." Ichiro said as Inuyasha put his sword next to his cot.

"I wouldn't say that." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha sat down on the extra cot and he rested on it. "Ichiro, don't you think you should tell the villagers that they will be in a battle any time soon."

"They have already been notified Masaru." Ichiro said. "I was busy while you were training."

"Oh okay." Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry about a thing." Ichiro said. "They only know that their opponent is Naraku. They have been waiting for revenge on him for a while."

"Revenge will blacken your soul." Inuyasha said. "You must have a different motive."

"If revenge shouldn't be our motive, what should it be?" Ichiro asked.

"Standing up for what is correct." Inuyasha answered. "He shouldn't control these lands because he stole them from my father and me. We will fight for our freedom."

"You're correct." Ichiro said. "You will make a great king one day and I'm sure that you're mate is proud of you."

Inuyasha blushed at Ichiro's words and they meant a lot to him.

"Well go to the bathhouse out back." Ichiro said. "I told the villagers your name and to not ask you about your past."

"Alright thank you." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha got up and he grabbed some things and he went to the bathhouse.

At the castle, Kagome was finishing telling her parents the truth about everyone so Sango and Miroku were bug eyed.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Miroku asked. "Why didn't you tell Inuyasha?"

"It's simple father." Kagome answered. "Only a few people needed to know and Inuyasha needed to act as natural as possible."

"Jiro is our king." Sango said in disbelief.

"Yes he is but none of this could be repeated." Kagome said. "We're finishing this conversation now."

Kagome put down her barrier and she started to yawn.

"We also must tell you that Mai was killed." Izayoi said.

"That's terrible." Miroku asked. "What happened?"

"Well as Naraku's rules she was raped and beaten to death." Kagome said. "Father, you know what this means right?"

"Yes Lady Kaede must go to the mountains of the gods and pray until they answer." Miroku answered.

"I will join her father." Kagome said.

"Kagome, I won't let you do that especially in your state." Sango said.

"What state is that mother?" Kagome asked. "My pregnancy will not stop me from going."

Miroku knew that if he didn't intervene the ladies will start arguing.

"Sango my dear, we cannot tell Kagome anything anymore." Miroku said. "She's going to be a mother and I'm sure that she will protect her pup well."

"Thank you father." Kagome said. Kagome got up and she hugged her parents and her parents-in-law. Kagome left and she went to find Kaede.

"Why did you take her side Miroku?" Sango asked furious. "I cannot believe you would do that."

"Sango knowing our daughter she would've gone with or without our consent." Miroku answered. "We must start trusting our daughter more often and she knows what she's doing. I mean look what she has done in the past and she's growing a lot faster than we think."

Sango's eyes began to soften and she began to shed tears.

"I guess I just don't want to let go." Sango said crying. "She's still our little girl."

Miroku started to comfort Sango so Izayoi and Jiro left the room closing the door behind them.

"Even though she's growing up, she will still be our little girl." Miroku said. Sango looked at Miroku with tears in her eyes and going down her cheeks and she kissed him passionately. Miroku put Sango's body on the bed and he began to make love to her.

At Ichiro's village, Inuyasha was in the bathhouse with Shippo and Kohaku.

"What's up Masaru?" Shippo said. "I'm Shippo and this is Kohaku."

"Hey guys it's nice to meet you." Inuyasha said. "Nothing is going on really I just finished today's training."

"Yeah we started training as well." Kohaku said. "The head villager told us about it."

"Oh okay." Inuyasha said as he was getting into the tub naked.

"Wow you're body is pretty bruised up." Shippo said. "Ichigo's doing no doubt."

"Ichigo's body is the same way." Inuyasha said.

"You must be pretty good then if you did that." Kohaku said. "When Ichigo trains someone new, he barely comes out with a scratch."

"There is a first time for everything." Inuyasha said smiling and as Kohaku was getting out.

"Well I'm heading out." Shippo said. "Are you coming, Kohaku?"

"I'm already out." Kohaku answered as he put on some clean clothes.

"You stink for that." Shippo said as he was getting out. Kohaku left the bathhouse and Shippo followed once he finished.

"Finally, I have some peace." Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes. Inuyasha started to think of the days events and he started to think of Kagome.

"Kagome is pregnant!" Inuyasha said excited and opened his eyes. "I'm going to be a father!"

Inuyasha was so excited but then it stopped all of a sudden.

"I must finish my training as soon as possible." Inuyasha thought seriously. "I want to see my child grow in the lands I grew up in not the lands that will become."

Inuyasha started resting in the tub for a few minutes before he got out. Inuyasha got out and he put on clean clothes. He walked to Ichiro's hut and Ichiro was up.

"I see you're still awake." Inuyasha said.

"I wanted to give you something to eat before you go to bed." Ichiro said handing him a bowl of stew.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said grabbing the bowl of stew. Ichiro went to his cot and he fell asleep. Inuyasha began eating his stew and he was looking with new determination in his eyes.

"I will defeat you, Naraku." Inuyasha thought. "My people will not suffer under your ruling."

Inuyasha finished his bowl of stew and he went to sleep dreaming of his mate.

At the castle, Kagome found Kaede in the basement of the castle and she was finishing the preparations on Mai's body for burial. Mai had the robes of a royal healer that was white and the trimming was gold. Her hair was down and her hands were to the side and she was barefooted.

"Lady Kaede, I must speak to you." Kagome said above as a whisper. Kaede looked at Kagome and her eyes were puffy from crying. "Oh Kaede I'm so sorry."

"It's okay child." Kaede said sniffling. "Things happen for a reason."

Kagome looked at Mai's body and she was full of healing cuts and bruises.

"Why is she healing?" Kagome asked.

"The gods are doing this." Kaede answered. "She gave herself as a sacrifice without her knowing and the gods are healing her."

Kagome touched Mai's face and she began to cry.

"Mai, your sacrifice will not go in vain." Kagome said crying. "I will guarantee you that."

A small gust of wind wrapped around Kagome gently and she knew it was Mai's spirit.

"Lady Kagome, your child will take my place and she will have my spirit." Mai's spirit spoke. "No she will not have my memories for a child shouldn't know the things I knew."

Kaede's tears came back again because she heard what Mai said.

"Lady Kaede, thank you for caring me like a daughter." Mai said. "I loved and I will always love you as my mother."

"Mai I will miss you will all my heart." Kaede said.

"Change your heartache into courage to move on." Mai said. "You must teach Lady Kagome's daughter, what you taught me and she will help you as well. Lady Kagome will be guided by the gods."

"It's an honor Mai." Kagome said.

"I love you, mother Kaede." Mai whispered in Kaede's ear. 

Mai's spirit went around Kaede saying her goodbye to her and then she went into Kagome's womb.

"She's ready to be buried." Kaede said as she dried her tears.

"I will call my father." Kagome said. Kagome gave Kaede a hug and she went to get her father.

"I will greatly miss you." Kaede said. "I will never forget you my dear daughter."

Kagome was walking towards her parents' room and she was pensive.

"Inuyasha my love I can feel you near by but yet you are so far." Kagome thought. "Please come to us as soon as you can."

**Author's Notes: The chapter is done. Please give a round of applause for me thank you. *bowing* Thanks for reading and please review. =)**

**To Be Continued…**


	18. One of a Kind

**Author's Notes: I was bored today so I decided to write another chapter of the story. Thanks to all the reviewers and the readers. I hope you enjoy. The italicized typing is when Kagome and Inuyasha are speaking in meditation. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

Chapter Eighteen  
One of a Kind

Kagome arrived at her parents' room door so she knocked on the door. Miroku answered the door and he was freshly showered.

"Father, Lady Kaede would like you to go perform a burial ceremony for Mai." Kagome said.

"Kagome it's late and…" Miroku said as he looked as his daughter.

"Father, it's for Lady Kaede." Kagome said.

"Alright let me get dressed." Miroku said. "In the meantime your mother and you should go ring the bell."

"Yes father." Kagome said with a sad smile. "Thank you."

Sango went to the door and she was dressed in a black kimono with gold trimming.

"Aren't you going to change?" Sango asked.

"I'm a priestess mother." Kagome answered. "I have to wear this."

"Oh true." Sango said. Sango walked out of her room so she and Kagome went to the bell tower. Miroku went back into his room and he changed into his robes of a priest. Sango and Kagome went to the bell tower and they rang the bell. No one liked the bell because it was known as the bell of death. Everyone in the castle began walking out to the burial grounds. Near the burial grounds, there was a double door in the ground and it was the entrance to the basement. Four men were walking up the stairs and they were carrying Mai's casket with Mai's body in it. Miroku and Kaede were following the men and Kaede was crying. Sango and Kagome finished ringing the bell so they headed to the burial grounds. Kagome and Sango went next to Izayoi and Kaede as the men were putting Mai's casket on the ground. The men went next to their mates so Miroku began to speak.

"Everyone we are gathered here today to say until next time to another soul." Miroku said. "This soul is Mai's soul."

"Mai was a special girl because she was chosen by the gods to follow into Kaede's footsteps." Miroku said. "Unfortunately a turn of events has changed that."

"She will never be forgotten for she will continue to live in our hearts." Miroku said. "She will go in peace to the heavens."

"Would anyone like to say any words before we finish?" Miroku asked.

"I would father." Kagome answered. Kagome went next to her father and she took a deep breath.

"Please do not feel sorrow for Mai's spirit for it keeps on living." Kagome said. "Mai's spirit is in my womb because I am pregnant with my late mate's child."

Everyone began to smile at the news because they knew that Mai had sacrificed herself for all the women in the castle.

"My child will have none of Mai's memories so please do not speak of them." Kagome said. "My child will be her own person just with Mai's spirit."

Kagome finished what she had to say and she looked at Kaede. Kaede nodded her head so Kagome went to Mai's casket.

"Everyone please step back." Kagome said. Everyone stepped back so Kagome started to pray. Around Mai's casket, fire began to burn because of Kagome's prayer. Mai's casket and her body began to burn quickly. Kagome finished praying so the flames began to cease. The flames disappeared completely and Mai's casket and her body were complete ashes. A gust of wind began to blow and it blew away the ashes.

"The ceremony is complete." Miroku said. Everyone started to walk up to Kaede and give her their condolences but she just kept quiet. Everyone left the ground except Kagome and Kaede.

"Lady Kaede I know that this is going to be difficult for you and it's going to be easier said than done." Kagome said. "We must stay strong for our people and for ourselves."

"Yes we must my dear." Kaede said drying her tears. "Let's go to bed. It's very late."

Kagome and Kaede began to walk in silence and they went to their rooms. Kagome went to bed and she closed her eyes to think.

"Inuyasha, please hurry back." Kagome thought.

Six months had past and Inuyasha was training very hard with his current trainers. Inuyasha had grown a few inches taller, his muscles are more defined, and he has an eight pack instead of a four pack. His strength had grown drastically with his new motivation and his trainers noticed. In all of his training, Inuyasha had four trainers. He had Sotaru for swordsmanship, Ichigo for hand in hand combat, Kanade for meditation, and Kohaku and Shippo for his exercise routine. Kohaku and Shippo count as one trainer. Inuyasha was currently training with Kanade in meditation and he was at the beach alone. He was in deep concentration when he heard a voice.

_"How I miss you, Inuyasha."_ A female voice said.

_"Kagome, is that you?" _ Inuyasha thought in shock without loosing concentration.

_"Inuyasha, my love, it's me!"_ Kagome thought excited.

_"Oh what a joyous day this is." _Inuyasha thought excited.

_"Inuyasha, you're meditating." _Kagome thought.

_"Yes it's part of the training that they have me doing in the village I'm in." _Inuyasha thought. _"I've missed you so much and the others."_

_"So are we Inuyasha." _Kagome thought. _"How is everything over there?"_

"_There are great people my love." _Inuyasha thought. _"The villagers are joining me in the battle of taking back the kingdom."_

_"That's very noble of them." _Kagome thought.

_"I told them they didn't have to… they insisted." _Inuyasha thought. _"They have a score to settle with Naraku. He attacked their village in the past."_

_"Revenge will blacken their souls." _Kagome thought.

_"I know that Kagome so I told the village leader to have a different motive to fight." _Inuyasha thought. _"The villager leader asked me what should be the motive and I told him for freedom."_

_"That's very good Inuyasha." _Kagome thought. _"You do know that the day of the battle …"_

_"Don't say anything more Kagome." _Inuyasha thought. _"I believe you and besides you wouldn't say those things especially when you're the one that warned us about it. How is the addition to the family?"_

_"She's doing great Inuyasha and kicking away." _Kagome thought. _"She can't wait to meet her father."_

_"I can't wait to meet her either." _Inuyasha thought. _"Kagome, how was my mother's last days?"_

__Kagome was a little surprised at this question and she knew she had to tell him the truth.

_"Inuyasha, there are some things that you need to know and I wish that I could tell you face to face." _Kagome thought. _"I will understand if you hate me for the rest of your life for doing this."_

_"Kagome, do not speak like that." _Inuyasha thought. _"I'm sure that you had a very good reason for it."_

_"I hope that you keep to your word my love." _Kagome thought. _"Your mother is still alive, Inuyasha."_

_"So that means my father is still alive?" _Inuyasha thought.

_"Yes he is Inuyasha." _Kagome thought. _"Jiro is your father under a spell."_

_"Why didn't you tell me before?" _Inuyasha thought.

_"Your reaction the day of the battle had to be as real as possible to fool Naraku, Inuyasha." _Kagome thought. _"Very few know that he's still alive because we don't want Naraku to know."_

__Inuyasha was silent with the new information that he just heard and then something came to him. Why would he hate his mate? He had no reason to do so. **His **mate saved his parents from death. He still had his parents on earth and it was because his mate protected them.

_"Kagome…" _Inuyasha thought with a smile.

_"I'm so sorry Inuyasha." _Kagome thought. _"If you hate me, I won't hold it against you."_

_"Kagome, I don't hate you."_ Inuyasha thought with a smile. _"I'm truly grateful for what you did. My parents are still living because of you. I love you even more now."_

_"I couldn't see you suffer Inuyasha." _Kagome thought. _"My heart was tearing apart the day you cried in my arms for your father and I had to do something."_

_"Thank you, Kagome." _Inuyasha thought. _"You're the greatest mate a demon could ever have."_

_"Oh you're just saying that." _Kagome thought blushing.

_"No my love I really do meant it." _Inuyasha thought. _"Please continue to wait for me Kagome. I'll be home very soon."_

_"I will wait until the ends of the earth my mate." _Kagome thought. _"I'll continue to wait if you haven't returned by then."_

_"I must get going Kagome. I must continue my training." _Inuyasha thought. _"I love you, Kagome."_

_"I love you too, Inuyasha." _Kagome thought. Inuyasha and Kagome lost their connection with their meditation and Inuyasha was all smiles.

"My mate is truly one of a kind." Inuyasha thought. "And she's having my daughter."

**Author's notes: Another chapter finished. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	19. We Already Know

**Author's Notes: I just want to thank the readers and the reviewers. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

****Chapter Nineteen  
We Already Knew

Inuyasha was sitting on the sand and he sensed people were coming. He looked to his right and it was Shippo and Kohaku.

"Are you ready for your run?" Shippo asked.

"Yes I am." Inuyasha answered with a smile. Inuyasha got up and he started stretching with Shippo and Kohaku.

"How long of a run do you want to do today?" Kohaku asked.

"Let's do to the end of the beach and back." Inuyasha answered.

"Masaru, that's a twenty mile run." Shippo said.

"I'm not scared to run it." Inuyasha asked as he finished stretching. "Are you two ready?"

"I'm ready." Kohaku answered.

"Fine I'm ready too since I'm not going to win with you knuckle heads." Shippo said.

"Alright when I say go, we start the run." Inuyasha said as he was getting ready. "Go!"

Inuyasha started running and the boys started to run after him.

"What's with the long distance run, Masaru?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm just feeling great today." Inuyasha answered. "Now quit talking so I can concentrate on my breathing."

"Yes sir." Kohaku said smiling. Inuyasha and the boys were running on the beach and they were having a great time.

"I'll be home soon Kagome." Inuyasha thought with a smile.

At the village, Ichiro was talking to the general of his army and they were speaking of their future battle.

"When are we ready to attack, Kenshin?" Ichiro asked.

"We can go to battle whenever you say so, Ichiro." Kenshin answered.

"Then we will leave tomorrow evening and we will be there in morning and attack when the sun is at its highest." Ichiro said.

"That's a good plan Ichiro." Kenshin said. "What are we doing tonight?"

"We are going to celebrate life." Ichiro answered. "The preparations have already been started."

"So you knew we were going to be ready for battle." Kenshin said.

"I knew you were ready for battle two months ago but I wanted to give you more time to prepare." Ichiro said.

"That's why you're our village leader." Kenshin said. "I will notify the warriors."

Kenshin got up and he bowed to Ichiro.

"We will get our freedom Naraku." Ichiro said. "We will make sure of that."

At the castle, Kagome was taking a shower and she was looking down at her belly.

"My dear daughter you will meet your father very soon." Kagome thought. "Let's just hope that it's sooner than later."

Kagome began to get a vision and she there was a battle on the castle grounds. She was watching everyone from her bedroom window since that's the best view and she was prepared with her bow and her quiver full of arrows. Everyone who was a warrior was fighting even her parents were fighting. She also noticed that Tokijin's army was not trying very hard.

"STOP!" Tokijin hollered from the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped fighting and they looked at Tokijin. "We must stop this nonsense fighting to let our true king fight for his kingdom!"

"What the hell is talking about?" Naraku thought confused on his horse. "I'm the king here."

All of the warriors began to separate and they kneeled down. A tall man handsome man with a helmet on, royal robes, and a sword to his left was walking down the pathway that was leading to Naraku and the current king was a little curious on who it was. The man stopped in front of Naraku and he took off his helmet. Naraku's eyes began to fill with anger and hatred so the handsome man just grinned from ear to ear.

"It's you!" Naraku yelled in anger. "How can this be?"

Kagome vision ended and she was all smiles.

"Inuyasha will be coming home sooner than I expected." Kagome thought.

The little girl in Kagome's womb kicked and it was because she was happy.

"I know darling but you must wait until your day is here." Kagome said smiling. Kagome finished her shower and she dried herself off. She got dressed and she headed out the door.

"I'm so hungry I could eat an entire steak on my own." Kagome said outside her room door.

"I could join you if you like." A male voice said. Kagome looked at where the voice came from and it was her father with his mother.

"Hello mother and father." Kagome said. "My daughter is going to have a fine appetite when she grows up."

"Just like his father." Sango said. "We miss him so much."

"So do I." Kagome said as she thought of the double meaning.

"Well, let's go downstairs for dinner." Miroku said. "Izayoi is waiting for us."

"Alright lead us the way." Kagome and Sango said. Miroku escorted the most beautiful ladies in his life to the dining room table and they saw Izayoi with Jiro.

"Oh Kagome dear you like you're getting bigger every time I see you." Izayoi said as the trio sat down.

"Yes I can feel it as well." Kagome said. "She has Inuyasha's appetite."

"Well let's eat." Sango said. "I'm starving."

All five of them started to eat and they were eating in silence.

"He'll be here soon." Kagome thought. "Very soon."

In Ichiro's village at the beach, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kohaku were back from the run and Inuyasha finished first. Inuyasha was jumping up and down excited that he finished first than his so called trainers.

"In your face my dear fellow trainers." Inuyasha said. 

Shippo and Kohaku arrived to Inuyasha's stop and they were out of breath.

"You're a little too happy today, Masaru." Shippo said out of breath. "What's up with that?"

"It's nothing really." Inuyasha answered.

"Alright let's go back to the village." Kohaku said out of breath.

"Do you want me to carry you guys?" Masaru asked.

"Do you really mean it?" Shippo and Kohaku asked with hope in their eyes.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Inuyasha answered as he picked up Shippo and Kohaku. Inuyasha ran to the village and it was getting dark very quickly. Inuyasha arrived to the village and it was all decorated and a fire pit in the middle.

"Masaru has returned everyone!" Ichigo yelled. All the villagers began to holler so Inuyasha was confused. Inuyasha put down Kohaku and Shippo and everyone started hugging him.

"What's going on Master Ichiro?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are here celebrating the end of your training." Ichiro answered. "In addition, we are celebrating life because we are going into battle in two days."

"That's great news Master Ichiro." Inuyasha said with a smile. Inuyasha saw a steady pile of wood so he got on it.

"Everyone please gather around!" Inuyasha hollered. "I have something to say to everyone."

Everyone began to gather around Inuyasha and they wanted to hear what he wanted to say.

"I wanted to let everyone know that I'm not the person you think I am." Inuyasha said. "My real name is Inuyasha Shinohima, prince of Shikon Lands, and I was here to train to regain my father's lands."

"I didn't want to reveal my real name because I didn't want to be found to soon and also to protect you, the villagers." Inuyasha said. "The man that we're getting our freedom from is unfortunately my uncle, Naraku, and he is an evil man and he does not deserve to rule my father's and he must be stopped."

"I will understand if you don't want to follow me in battle after this news and I will not hold it against you." Inuyasha said. "I just wanted to let you know before I became ruler of Shikon Lands."

All the villagers began to giggle or chuckle so Inuyasha became confused.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing is funny Prince Inuyasha." Lady Kanade answered. "Everyone knew who you were and we all knew that you had a very good reason to hide it."

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who else in these lands have golden eyes, dog ears, and resembles the king of Shikon Lands?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess not very many." Inuyasha answered. "Thank you everyone for understanding."

Ichiro went to Inuyasha and he hugged him so he hugged back. 

"Inuyasha, we all know that you will make a great King once you defeat your uncle." Ichiro said. "Your father's lands will become yours once again and you will restore them to their glory."

Everyone cheered in agreement of the head villager so Inuyasha blushed.

"Let's get on with this celebration!" Ichiro hollered. Everyone began drinking sake and they ate a large feast.

"I'm glad that they understand." Inuyasha thought. "These are truly good people."

**Author's Notes: Another chapter completed everyone! I know it was lame but what can I do? Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	20. We Are Heading Home

**Author's Notes: Gosh I can't sleep and I don't know why. Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to write another chapter. I wanted to thank my reviewers and my readers for the support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Lion King.**

Chapter Twenty  
We Are Heading Out

The night has arrived at the village and it was the day that the villagers will head to Shikon Lands. Inuyasha was wearing the same robes he was found in and all tares in it were fixed. The robes were also retailored to fit his body since he has grown in different ways. Kenshin and Ichiro were facing the army and they were ready to move out.

"Everyone, we will move out for battle tonight and we will arrive at the castle very early." Ichiro said. "Once we are there, we will rest our bodies and attack when the sun is at its highest."

"Prince Inuyasha, do you have anything to say?" Ichiro asked.

"Yes please." Inuyasha answered. "You don't have to be so formal."

Inuyasha went to the front with Ichiro and Kenshin and he began to speak.

"I would like to thank everyone again for everyone you have done for me." Inuyasha said. "I greatly appreciate it."

"The last time I was in battle, it was the day Naraku pledge war on my father for the lands." Inuyasha said. "I also lost my father that very same day because Naraku had control over my body and made me kill my own father with my own sword."

Inuyasha put his left on the handle of his sword and he took a deep breath in remembering the painful memory.

"I know it was not my fault for what happened that day and I do know that Naraku cannot be forgiven for the crimes that he has done." Inuyasha said. "I want to thank you again for joining me in this battle but we must not fight for revenge for our souls will blacken. We must fight for the freedom and peace of these lands!"

Everyone began holler in agreement so Inuyasha went back to his post.

"Let's move out!" Kenshin hollered. Kenshin began to lead his army to Shikon Lands and Inuyasha was in concentration.

"I will fight for the freedom and the peace of my people and I will not stop at nothing to bring you down, Naraku." Inuyasha thought. "You will not see another day of light."

At the castle, everyone was at the grounds of the castle and there were two groups of people. I guess you can say it was good against evil. There were inu demons with the hyenas that followed Naraku until the end of time well so he thinks and there were the inu demons that are faithful to the end to late King Inutaisho.

"Why are we here?" Sango whispered.

"I don't know." Miroku whispered. "All I know is that Tokijin rounded up everyone in the castle and told us to meet here."

"I'm sure everyone is wondering why we're here." Naraku said walking up to the crowd. "I will be choosing my successor for when I pass on."

"Already have a back up plan from when you fall?" Kagome asked.

"Is that treason you're planning, Lady Kagome?" Naraku asked. Tokijin went behind Kagome and he had dagger near her jugular. Kagome didn't even flinch when the sharp blade touched her skin and she didn't show fear.

"Of course not why would you think that?" Kagome answered seriously. "Why mess with destiny when the results are in my favor?"

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked becoming angry.

"You know what I mean." Kagome answered seriously. "You are **destined **to fall."

Naraku growled in anger and he continued on what he was doing.

"Keep her quiet Tokijin." Naraku said.

"Yes milord." Tokijin said.

"Now, back to where I was doing." Naraku said. "I have decided who will take my place in ruling these lands once I pass on."

"Kikyo, please bring your son, Sesshomaru." Naraku said. Kikyo was passing through the crowd and she was in front of Naraku with her pup in her arms. Kagome looked at Kikyo and she was a little surprised because they had their similarities in some ways. Long black hair, petite figure, triangle ears, toned body, but she had a black heart. It might even be in competition with Naraku's heart.

"She's more beautiful than I am." Kagome thought. "Imagine if Inuyasha saw her before he saw me. He would've never noticed me."

"No I can't think that way." Kagome thought. "Her heart is black as tar. Inuyasha wouldn't fall for that."

"Kikyo, your son will be the one to rule over my lands when I pass on." Naraku said.

"It's an honor milord." Kikyo said as she bowed her head. Kagome's daughter was giving Kagome's signals to go to the baby in Kikyo's arms.

"May I see him?" Kagome asked. Everyone looked at Kagome and some were shocked at the request.

"I will not let your vile hands touch my pup." Kikyo answered in a protective growl.

"It's not me who wants to see him." Kagome said. "It's my daughter that requested it."

"You're nuts." Kikyo said.

"Do as she says Kikyo." Naraku said. "Let her go Tokijin."

Tokijin let Kagome go and she went to Kikyo. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru from Kikyo's arms and she got on her knees. Sesshomaru had golden eyes, elf ears, fair skin, demon magenta markings on cheeks, his wrists, and his ankles, and she noticed uncertainty in his aura.

"He's a little young to feel this way." Kagome thought. "I guess this is why my daughter wants to speak to him."

Kagome closed her eyes and she began engulf herself in an aura with the pup that only Kaede and Miroku could see.

"What is she doing to him?" Kikyo asked.

"She's just praying for him." Miroku answered. Kikyo was going to up to her so Naraku stopped her.

"What are you doing, milord?" Kikyo asked. "I must stop her from purifying my son!"

"You are questioning your king's actions?" Naraku asked. "You have already tainted him more than she can purify. I feel pure evil in his aura."

"Yes milord." Kikyo said.

Kagome made her aura disappear and the baby began to smile. Kagome got up and she gave the baby to Kikyo.

"My daughter is quite fond of your son." Kagome said smiling.

"Your daughter has great taste in men." Naraku said grinned evilly. "She will be his future mate."

"I will not allow it!" Kikyo said outraged. Naraku was going to slap Kikyo but a small hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"You will not hit a woman. I will not allow it." Kagome said. "Only a mere coward will do that. You don't want to be known as the king that ruled his lands as a coward."

Kagome hit where it hurt for Naraku, his ego. Naraku let down his hand so Kagome let go of his wrist. Everyone was surprised at Naraku's action but they didn't take it as a sign of weakness. They still feared him.

"You can return to what you were doing." Naraku said. Everyone left to the castle and Kikyo stayed behind with Naraku. "I think you owe her some gratitude."

"I don't owe her anything." Kikyo said. "I didn't ask her to do that for me. I will gladly accept my consequences for disobeying."

"Sometimes I can't believe how stupid and blind you are." Naraku said. "Just because you're on my good side that doesn't mean we're going to end up together."

"Our night together didn't mean anything to you?" Kikyo asked hurt.

"Of course it didn't Kikyo. I've heard you were something else under the sheets and I had to prove it myself." Naraku answered. "I must also say that your body looks fantastic after the birth. By the way, who is the father of your bastard child?"

Kikyo became very angry with Naraku and she heard a protective growl from Sesshomaru. She smiled down at him so she just walked away for his sake.

"Kagome will be my future queen whether she likes it or not." Naraku thought. Naraku went to his bedroom and went to bed.

Kagome's parents and her parents-in-law were in her room and they were curious on what she did.

"What did you do Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I didn't do anything." Kagome answered. "My sweet little girl did all the work. I just wrapped everyone in my aura."

"What did she do?" Miroku asked.

"She spoke with Sesshomaru." Kagome answered. "She was telling him not to let his mother influence him on deciding who he truly wants to be. If it's same of what his mother chose, she will still see him no different."

"So they are meant to be to be together." Izayoi said.

"Yes they are but not because Naraku said so." Kagome said. "The gods are making this possible."

Kagome yawned so the parents knew she was tired.

"It's time for Kagome to go to bed." Miroku said.

"Good night sweetheart." Sango and Izayoi said.

"Good night." Kagome said as she got into the covers. The parents were walking out of the bedroom and they turned off the light before they walked out. "Good night my dear daughter."

**Author's Notes: Another chapter is completed! I know it's long but it had to be done. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	21. They're Our Saviors

**Author's Notes: Oh goodness but I think that the end of my story is coming to an end. I do know for sure that is not this chapter though. I just want to thank all the readers and the reviewers for their support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Lion King.**

****Chapter Twenty-One  
They're Our Saviors

Kenshin and the others arrived near the castle grounds so Kenshin gave orders to stop.

"Alright everyone, we're going to rest here." Kenshin said. The warriors began to settle down and they started to sleep. Inuyasha went to Kenshin and Kenshin bowed.

"You don't have to do that Kenshin." Inuyasha said. "We don't want anyone to suspect I'm here."

"Yes sir I'm sorry." Kenshin said.

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said. "I'll stand out for the look out."

"There is no need for that Inuyasha." Kenshin said. "Lady Kanade is already in position for that and she will reveal Naraku's worst fear before battle."

"Oh okay and what fear is that?" Inuyasha asked. Kenshin nodded his head side to side not knowing the answer.

"Young prince, we have something for you." Kenshin said. Kenshin started looking through his things and he took out a helmet. "This will protect your identity until you want to reveal yourself. The metal is light so it will not be hard on your ears."

"Who commissioned this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sotaru did." Kenshin answered.

"I must personally thank him." Inuyasha said. "Thank you, Kenshin."

"You're welcome sir." Kenshin said. Inuyasha started walking away and Kenshin went to sleep. Inuyasha went to where his things were and he sat down. He rested his body on the ground and he sighed deeply.

"I will fight until the end." Inuyasha thought. "I will not loose even if it costs me my life at end making sure he is gone in the process."

In the castle, the sun was rising so morning was coming. The rays of the sun were hitting Kagome's eyes so she began to stir.

"It's morning already." Kagome said groggy. There was a knock on Kagome's door and she wondered who it was. "Come in."

The door opened and it was her parents with a tray full of food. Miroku put down the tray of food and it contained the amount for four people.

"What's this all about?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's nothing dear." Sango answered. Kagome discreetly felt her mother's aura and her eyes went wide open.

"Congratulations mother!" Kagome said excited.

"I told you we couldn't keep it off for a long time." Miroku said grinning.

"You wanted to keep this a secret from me." Kagome said hurt. "Why?"

"I didn't know how you would feel having a little brother or little sister so much later in life." Sango answered.

"Oh mother you worry about the smallest things." Kagome said smiling. Kagome grabbed a piece of toast and she took a bite.

"I told you we have an understanding daughter." Miroku said. "She's grown so beautifully and maturely."

"Thank you, father." Kagome said. "Please come join me for breakfast."

"We will gladly join you." Sango said smiling. Miroku and Sango began eating breakfast with Kagome and Kagome was feeling her mate very near with her mark.

"I know he is baby girl." Kagome thought. "We can't make a scene just yet."

In the castle garden, Kaede was speaking with Izayoi and Jiro on her lap and they were speaking of the events that have gone ever since the king and the prince "past on".

"The only thing that we have beautiful in these lands is the castle garden." Izayoi said. "This is only place where I feel at peace."

"I understand what you mean milady." Kaede said.

"There have been no animals for us to hunt." Izayoi said. "I'm glad that we stock up food everyone."

"Even some of our people moved away because of this." Kaede said.

"Sometimes I wish I could do the same." Izayoi said. "I have a duty to my family and my people here."

"Yes milady." Kaede said. "How did she do it?"

"What are you talking about, Lady Kaede?" Izayoi asked confused.

"You know what I mean milady." Kaede answered. "How did Jiro come to be?"

Izayoi finally understood what she meant but she didn't want to be rude about it either.

"We can speak about when everything is back to normal Lady Kaede." Izayoi said.

"So that means what I think it means?" Kaede asked.

"Yes it does and this must not be repeated." Izayoi answered.

"Everything will be fine milady." Kaede said. "Milady, Jiro and you must go with Kagome."

"Is everything okay with her?" Izayoi asked worried.

"Everything is fine." Kaede answered. "There is a battle that will happen in a few hours."

"Okay Kaede." Izayoi said. "Who are these people?"

"They are our saviors." Kaede said. "I must go and prepare beds, herbs, and bandages for the wounded."

Kaede and Izayoi walked to the castle with Jiro following. Kaede went to get some help so Izayoi went to Kagome's room.

In Naraku's study, Naraku was very pensive and he was grinning.

"You see what I have accomplished with **my** ruling father!" Naraku said. "A greater kingdom than what my pathetic little brother could ever create! Everyone kneels down to me when I pass by and they fear me just by hearing my name! I know you wouldn't be proud; however, I don't give a damn about that!"

Naraku began to laugh an evil cackle and he was proud of his accomplishments. The windows of the study opened wildly and a gust of wind entered the room. The spirit of a demon male resembling Inutaisho was right in front of him. The only difference between the spirit and Inutaisho was their markings. The spirit had purple marking across his cheeks, his wrists, and his ankles.

"You are one foolish child, Naraku." The spirit said with a deep voice. "I raised you better than this."

Naraku turned around and he was shocked to see his father's spirit standing before him.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Naraku asked in anger. "Shouldn't you be with your dead son and grandson?"

Naraku's father took out his hand and a gust of wind made him sit glued on a chair.

"You will listen to me and you will listen well, insolent brat!" Naraku's father said. "I was devastated when I saw them in the after life and I knew why they were there!"

"Your jealousy of him was always visible and I knew the day that I would mention Inutaisho as the new king you would despise us." Naraku's father said. "That didn't give you the right to kill him or his son!"

"You must be blind you old fool!" Naraku yelled in anger. "Inuyasha killed his own father and he committed suicide after he realized what he had done!"

"You and I both know that is not true!" Naraku's father yelled in fury. "You were the one that was controlling him and made him kill his father! You even made the general of your army finish Inuyasha! You're a coward making others do your dirty work! You're a disgrace to his family and I have never acknowledged you as my son! I disowned you the day you attempted on my life the first time!"

"I really don't give a damn you old fool!" Naraku yelled. "Your approval was never needed or asked for!"

"Naraku, I will help the gods as much as necessary to see you fall!" Naraku's father said. "People of Shikon didn't deserve what you have put them through! You would've made a great king if your heart was as pure as Inutaisho's heart. Your demise will come sooner than you think."

A light began to shine bright as Naraku covered his eyes. Once he uncovered his eyes, he saw that his father's spirit was gone.

"I have to go easy on the sake next time." Naraku said holding his head. Naraku walked out of his study and he went to walk around the castle. Lady Kanade peeped in at the edge of the window and she was very surprised at Naraku's worst fear.

Outside the castle grounds, the warriors were waking up from their nap and the sun was almost in position for them to attack. Lady Kanade arrived to where they were so Kenshin and Inuyasha went to her.

"Everything is calm at the castle so you can attack when you like." Lady Kanade said.

"Thank you." Kenshin said.

"Can I ask you something, Lady Kanade?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure you can." Lady Kanade answered.

"What was Naraku's greatest fear?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not having his deceased father's approval, his praise, and his support." Lady Kanade answered.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't know." Lady Kanade answered. "All I did was place a spell and once the person that I've placed the spell upon sees the gust of wind, it will transform into the spirit you have feared the most. The spirit will reveal your fear without telling you. That's all my powers do. This spell mostly works with your conscious."

"So Naraku created this on his own?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes he did." Lady Kanade answered. Ichiro went up to the trio and they turned to him.

"It's time to head out." Ichiro said. Everyone got into position and Kenshin was in front of the army. The army was prepared to battle and Inuyasha was placing his helmet over his head.

"Onward men!" Kenshin commanded. Kenshin started walking and his army followed him.

In Kagome's room at the castle, her parents and herself were finished eating breakfast. Kagome and Sango ate most of it.

"Mother… father we must prepare for battle." Kagome said.

"When Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Now, the troops are headed this way." Kagome answered. There was a knock on Kagome's door so Miroku opened the door.

"Milady come in." Miroku said. Izayoi went in with Jiro and she sat down next to Kagome.

"Go get ready." Kagome said. "I'll be here with Mother Izayoi."

"Okay but Sango cannot fight." Miroku said. "You must stay here."

Kagome kissed her middle finger and her index finger together and she placed on Sango's forehead. She closed her eyes and she said a short silent prayer.

"She's ready to fight." Kagome said. "Please do not go rough on them. They're not our enemy."

Sango and Miroku went out the bedroom without questions so Kagome, Izayoi, and Jiro stayed behind. Kagome got up and she took a quick shower. She got dressed in her priestess clothing and got her bow and quiver full of arrows from the closet.

"We must not be unarmed just in case Naraku has a plan for us." Kagome said.

"We will be fine Kagome." Izayoi said. "They are our saviors."

**Author's Notes: I'm done with this chapter! This is awesome and I really can't believe it! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**To Be Continued…**


	22. This Cannot Be

**Author's Notes: OMG! I can't sleep again! Sleepless nights are getting to be a habit with me and that's not good. Well, enough about me and let's get to the story. Thanks to reviewers and to the readers. =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion King. Italicized words are telepathic conversations.**

Chapter Twenty-Two  
This Cannot Be

Sango and Miroku were in their bedroom and they were changing into their battle armor.

"I wonder who they are." Miroku said.

"I guess we will find out soon." Sango said.

"Are you ready my dear?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I am." Sango answered. Sango grabbed a large boomerang and she headed out the door with Miroku following her.

"I was wondering when I will see you in that outfit again." Miroku said grinning.

"Shut up pervert." Sango said. "This is not the time or place."

Tokijin saw them running so he stopped him.

"What are you two doing?" Tokijin asked.

"The castle is going to be attacked but we will not kill them." Sango answered.

"What do you mean?" Tokijin asked.

"Our true king is back to take his throne." Miroku answered smiling. "We will notify the men to assemble."

"Okay thank you." Tokijin said. "Tell them I'll be right there."

"We will." Sango said. Sango and Miroku when to tell the army so Tokijin went to notify Naraku. Tokijin arrived at Naraku's bedroom door and he busted it open.

"Milord I do apologize for my rudeness but the castle is going to be under attack." Tokijin said.

"WHAT?" Naraku said outraged. "Prepare the troops, NOW!"

"Yes milord." Tokijin said. Tokijin bowed and he went to prepare his army.

"Who dares comes and attacks my castle?" Naraku asked in fury.

"Your demise will come sooner than you think." Naraku's father's voice said in his head.

"Damn you old man!" Naraku yelled in pain. "Get out of my head!"

"I must prepare for battle. I am in control of my own destiny." Naraku thought. Naraku started to look for his armor and his robes and he started to change. "I must also give my dear lady a surprise before she goes."

Tokijin arrived to where his army was assembled and it was in front of the castle gates.

"Men, today we are going to fight our first battle in months and we have not trained for this!" Tokijin yelled.

"Don't worry our true king has arrived to take back his throne!" Tokijin yelled smiling. "I must tell you not to kill these men just injure them without fatal wounds!"

Tokijin felt Naraku coming closer and within hearing distance so he change the subject.

"For our king we will die!" Tokijin yelled. The army started to cheer and Naraku was galloping up to the army on his horse.

"You must've said a great speech for them to be ready to die." Naraku said.

"They're just loyal milord." Tokijin said.

"What are you two doing here?" Naraku asked Sango and Miroku.

"We're here to fight for our family not for you." Sango answered.

"Let them fight milord." Tokijin said. "They might get killed in the process."

"That's a great idea Tokijin." Naraku said. "Your soul is getting darker while you're around me."

"It's a pleasure." Tokijin said.

"Let's head out men." Naraku said. Naraku started to gallop with his horse as the army followed him. Tokijin, Sango, and Miroku were in the back and they were talking.

"Naraku is finished." Tokijin whispered.

"Do not speak this way." Sango whispered. "Not now."

"She's right." Miroku whispered. The trio stayed quiet and they arrived in front of the other army.

"Why are you here?" Naraku yelled.

"We are here to finish you off!" Ichiro yelled. "You're not the rightful king for these lands!"

"You're not strong enough to destroy my army!" Naraku yelled.

"We're stronger than you think!" Ichiro yelled. "We will not finish until you're dead!"

"Attack!" Kenshin commanded. Kenshin's army ran towards Naraku's army so he galloped out of the way. The two armies were fighting each other so Naraku was content. The armies were fighting fiercely and injuring each other and trying not to kill each other. That's another reason why Lady Kanade was there. She was on her knees in constant prayer with a barrier around her body and she had a soldier guarding her just in case she got weak. Naraku didn't pay any attention to her. He thought that she was praying for the war to stop.

"This will be a bloody battle." Naraku thought as he stood on the sidelines.

Kagome was looking out of her window and she was ready if she was needed. She felt Inuyasha so near by but he was so far away from her. She spotted him with his helmet and he was fighting with such passion and style.

"They trained him well." Kagome thought. She looked out further of the fields and she saw a priestess praying. She began to pray with her eyes opened and she invaded her thoughts.

_"What are you doing priestess?" _Kagome asked. _"Think your answer if you do not know how to speak telepathically."_

_"I haven't met anyone that knows how to speak telepathically. You must be very powerful." _Lady Kanade answered.

_"I really don't know about that." _Kagome said.

_"I'm conducting a spell so no one can kill each other on accident." _Lady Kanade said.

_"I've never heard of a spell like that." _Kagome said.

_"I can lend you some of my spiritual powers if you need it." _Kagome said.

_"That will not be necessary. The battle is going to stop soon." _Lady Kanade said. _"That is a kind offer."_

_"You're welcome." _Kagome thought. _"If you need me, just let me know."_

_"Yes I will and thank you." _Lady Kanade said.

"I can sense Inuyasha but it's very faint." Tokijin thought. "I need to stop this before real blood sheds."

"STOP!" Tokijin hollered from the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped fighting and they looked at Tokijin. "We must stop this nonsense fighting to let our true king fight for his kingdom!"

"What the hell is talking about?" Naraku thought confused on his horse. "I'm the king here."

All of the warriors began to separate and they kneeled down. A tall man handsome man with a helmet on, royal robes, and a sword to his left was walking down the pathway that was leading to Naraku and the current king was a little curious on who it was. The man stopped in front of Naraku and he took off his helmet. Naraku's eyes began to fill with anger and hatred so the handsome man just grinned from ear to ear.

"It's you!" Naraku yelled in anger. "How can this be?"

"I was always alive my dear uncle." Inuyasha said. "My father's blood runs through my veins."

Kagome was looking out of the window and she was staring at Inuyasha.

"He's so hot!" Kagome thought as he drooled. "Oh Kagome get a hold of yourself girl. You'll have him later."

"I must also thank his trainers." Kagome thought.

On the battle field, Inuyasha and Naraku were still talking on the field. Inuyasha was feeling something awkward with him but he didn't know what it was.

"No you're not him." Naraku said. "You're an imposter!"

"What the hell?" Inuyasha thought. "Has he gone mad?"

While this was going on the non-injured were taking the injured inside the castle and they were being treated for their wounds.

"You are dead!" Naraku yelled. "Just like your worthless father!"

"I'm alive and well." Inuyasha yelled. "My father is not worthless."

"You're dead my own father told me!" Naraku yelled.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha thought.

Lady Kanade was witnessing the exchange between Naraku and Inuyasha as she stopped praying and put down her barrier. She was getting worried because Naraku is having illusions.

"The illusion earlier has gotten to him." Lady Kanade said. "He's going mad."

_"What do you mean by this?" _Kagome asked worried. _"What have you done?"_

Lady Kanade explained to Kagome what happened and Kagome became even more worried.

_"You've made a grave mistake." _Kagome said. _"Naraku is not stable enough for him to encounter something like that."_

_"I can see that now." _Lady Kanade said worried. _"I'm very sorry about this."_

_"Don't worry about it."_ Kagome said. _"I'll fix it."_

"I must see you bleed." Naraku said as he mounted off of his horse. "That's only way that I know if you're real or not."

"This is something serious." Inuyasha thought. "How am I going to deal with a lunatic that wants to kill me?"

Naraku drew his sword with a demented crazy look on his face so Inuyasha drew his sword in a calm manner.

"Let's see if you're real or not." Naraku said. Naraku started sword fighting with Inuyasha and he was completely focused.

_"Inuyasha may I fight with you?" _Kagome's voice asked.

_"No you cannot I forbid it."_ Inuyasha answered. _"You're pregnant Kagome!"_

_"I meant I could fight with you as a doll Inuyasha." _Kagome said.

_"Doesn't that involve dark magic?" _Inuyasha asked.

_No Inuyasha this is a something that priests and priestesses use when they have to perform a ritual in places where there is toxic fumes." _Kagome said. _"This task is easy to perform and not only that I will not have my belly."_

_"Alright Kagome." _Inuyasha said. _"As long as you promise me something."_

_"What is it my mate?" _Kagome asked.

_"That nothing will happy to you." _Inuyasha said. _"You must stay safe."_

_"Yes I promise Inuyasha. This is part of the ritual we made." _Kagome said.

_"I know that but I still want you to promise me." _Inuyasha said.

_"I do my love." _Inuyasha said. _"I'll be there in a minute."_

__Inuyasha continued to fight with Naraku and he was seeing the coldness, fear, anger, and confusion in his eyes.

"I think the illusion from earlier was not a good idea." Inuyasha thought. "That really sucks that I have to deal with a lunatic."

Naraku's state of mind was not with reality. He was living a fantasy land. He felt like he was killing Kagome's lover because he came first and the child she was carrying him is his.

"Lady Kagome once I kill him, we will be happier together." Naraku thought.

In Kagome's room, Kagome went began looking in her drawers and she took out a doll that looked like her. Izayoi looked at the doll and she thought of the worst.

"Kagome, you practice witchcraft?" Izayoi asked afraid of the answer.

"Oh no Mother Izayoi the gods forbid that." Kagome answered. "Priests and priestess use this method to go into places where might be poisonous gasses. With the use of the doll, I can channel my powers and I can fight by Inuyasha's side. I can even use my arrows and my sword."

"Oh Kagome this is going to be so much work for you." Izayoi said.

"My little girl is going to help me." Kagome said smiling. Her baby kicked in her stomach so she started smiling. Kagome put the doll on the floor and she sat on the floor as well. "Mother Izayoi, I must have complete concentration."

"Yes dear." Izayoi said. "Please don't exert yourself."

Kagome began to close her eyes and she began to pray with concentration. The doll was becoming life like and she was exactly like Kagome except without her pregnant belly. The doll grabbed the bow and quiver full of arrows and it went into the closet. The doll took out a sword and Izayoi was wondering how it got there. The doll began running towards the window and it jumped out of the window.

"I bet Kagome would do that as soon as she has her baby." Jiro thought with a smile.

**Author's Notes: OMG! That was a terrible chapter and I can't believe how horrible it was. It had to be written so the story can make sense. Well, thanks for reading and please review!**

**To Be Continued…**


	23. We're Free

**Author's Notes: Everyone, I'm very sorry that I have taken so long to update this story. If there is any way I can make it up to you, let me know and I will do the best that I can to for fill it. Anyways, if you guys have seen the movie, The Lion King, you guys know that the story is about to be finish. Oh gosh, is this story really coming to an end? I guess so. Thanks to the readers and the reviewers. =) The bold words are dog conversations translated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Lion King.**

****Chapter Twenty-Three  
We're Free

Where Inuyasha and Naraku were fighting, Kagome's doll was walking up to them and the people with spiritual powers knew what she was doing. The people that knew Kagome was pregnant couldn't believe that she had her child and she's walking again. So they thought. Naraku was smiling when he saw her and Kagome was disgusted as Inuyasha was growling in anger at him. Naraku and Inuyasha stopped fighting and they were looking at Kagome. Inuyasha didn't notice what she did and he was at the brink of insanity so she thought.

"My dear Kagome, what are you doing here?" Naraku asked concerned. "You should be resting after having our child."

"I'm fine please don't worry about me." Kagome answered.

"He's completely lost it." Kagome thought.

"What the hell is he talking about? That's our child not his!" Inuyasha thought.

_"Please go along with it. We could seriously get hurt if we're not careful with his unstable state." _Kagome thought.

__Inuyasha just nodded his head and he followed Kagome's lead.

"You know Inuyasha." Naraku said. "I made your mate mine before you mated her."

"What the hell?" Kagome and Inuyasha thought shocked.

"Naraku, please do not bring that up." Kagome said.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Naraku asked in anger.

"No I'm not it's just that you're upsetting him." Kagome answered. "I don't want to cause him any more pain than what I already have."

"That's so kind hearted of you, milady." Naraku said. "Let's fight together to finish him off."

"Yes milord." Kagome said.

"Oh hell this is going to suck." Inuyasha thought. "Two against one is not fair."

Naraku was going to strike Inuyasha so Kagome attached her bow to her quiver and drew her sword to protect him. Naraku jumped back so Kagome went to Inuyasha's side.

"This is treason!" Naraku yelled. "You will pay with your death, wench!"

"No one calls my mate a wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to attack. Naraku and Inuyasha began to sword fight and Kagome joined in as well.

"You will both die a miserable death." Naraku said. "I will bathe my body in your blood and I will feed your corpse to the hyenas. I will feed on your lips milady."

"That's so gross." Kagome thought. "He's going to make me puke."

Everyone who was witnessing the battle was watching in suspense and it was killing them. They also noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were getting tired.

"Miroku, how is Kagome fighting this way?" Sango asked.

"It's a powerful technique that people with spiritual powers use when they're in danger of being poisoned but they need to be in the poisonous area to perform the ritual." Miroku answered. "I've never witnessed it before and it's amazing. Kagome is doing a great job."

"I want to rip his head off." Sango said.

"I know you do dear." Miroku said. Tokijin was studying the fight and he was still wondering why did Naraku didn't get tired like Kagome and Inuyasha.

"That's it!" Tokijin thought. "That bastard is using a puppet and that's why he's not getting tired. I should've known that he was going to do this."

"I just hope that they figure it out before it's too late." Tokijin thought. 

Kagome and Inuyasha were getting tired quickly and they saw that Naraku wasn't fatigued.

_"Why isn't he getting tired Kagome?" _Inuyasha asked. _"I don't get it."_

_"I don't get it either Inuyasha." _Kagome answered. _"Hold on! I think I see it now. Actually I don't see it!"_

_"That makes no sense Kagome." _Inuyasha said frustrated. _"We're here to defeat him not play games!"_

_"I know that Inuyasha. I don't see his heart." _Kagome said. _"He's just a puppet. I need to track down the real one."_

__Kagome was trying to detect Naraku to see where he was and she didn't a lot of power with it because she didn't want to faint from the sudden drainage. She couldn't sense him anywhere in the battle field.

"Where is he?" Kagome thought. "I can't sense him anywhere."

Kagome's doll felt a sharp pain on her neck and it was a dagger.

"Inuyasha, Naraku is in our bedroom." Kagome's doll said frozen in place.

"Damn it all! You're finished Naraku!" Inuyasha said in anger. "WIND SCAR!"

Inuyasha raised his sword and let his sword hit the ground to create the wind scar. "Naraku" was destroyed so Sango and Miroku ran towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You must hurry to Mother Izayoi and me Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Mother and father please keep everyone here until we're done."

"I'm on it." Inuyasha said as he returned his sword. Kagome's doll disappeared. Inuyasha began running towards his bedroom window and Sango and Miroku didn't know what was going on.

"We must do as she says my dear." Miroku said. "We must trust her."

Sango and Miroku stayed behind and they let everyone know what was going on.

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could and he arrived to the window of his bedroom. He jumped very high and he landed on the edge of the window. What he saw was infuriating. His mother had a bruised on her forehead and it was bleeding. She also had a cut on her right cheek and Jiro was licking the blood. Her right wrist was looking like it was touched by miasma and it was deteriorating the flesh little by little. He also noticed that she didn't go down without a fight. She had flesh and blood underneath her claws and it was from Naraku's face. Naraku was bleeding from his face and he had Kagome by the throat with a dagger near her jugular facing Inuyasha.

"How dare you harm my mother and touch my mate?" Inuyasha asked in anger. Inuyasha jumped down from the window so Naraku pressed down on the dagger.

"Move another inch and she's dead." Naraku said.

"Alright Naraku let's not be hasty about this." Inuyasha said. "Let Kagome go. I'm the one you're after."

"I'm after the both of you." Naraku said. "You are traitors!"

"Pardon me but how did I betray you?" Kagome asked.

"You were suppose to be mine, Kagome." Naraku answered. "Mine and mine alone!"

"Why would Kagome pick you?" Inuyasha thought disgusted.

"A powerful woman like Kagome belongs to a powerful man." Naraku said.

"I do belong to him and that is Inuyasha." Kagome said. "He is the most powerful man I've ever met and he will become more powerful when he becomes king."

"I'm sick of the little attitude of yours my dear Kagome." Naraku said. Naraku moved the dagger to the side of Kagome's neck and he took dagger behind her ear. Naraku began pressing down on the dagger and he began to make Kagome bleed and scream in pain.

"Let her go now Naraku!" Inuyasha said with a deepened voice. Kagome continued to scream in pain so Inuyasha's eyes began to turn into his demonic form. Naraku threw down Kagome out of the way as she protected her child and Naraku began to surface his demon as well.

"We will settle this like a true king should fight for the throne!" Naraku said in a deep voice. "We will fight like animals!"

Inuyasha and Naraku began turning into their dog demon forms and Kagome used her spiritual powers to push them out of the window. They landed on their four legs and they began to grow in size. Inuyasha turned into a giant silver haired dog demon with a red crescent moon on his right butt cheek and Naraku turned into a giant black haired dog demon with a silver crescent moon on his right ankle of the front legs.

_**"Are you ready to die, Inuyasha?"**_Naraku growled. 

"_**I will send you to hell, Naraku."**_Inuyasha barked. Naraku started running towards Inuyasha and they began fighting each other. They were fighting very violently and they were shaking the earth with each jump they took. Inuyasha was behind his bedroom and Naraku was going to slap him with his paw. Inuyasha moved out of the way so Naraku destroyed the wall to his room.

_**"Kagome, mother!"**_Inuyasha howled. Inuyasha began to growl in anger and he charged towards Naraku. Inuyasha jumped on Naraku and they fell to the ground. Inuyasha was trying to bite Naraku but Naraku was stopping him with his paws.

In Kagome's room, Kagome started screaming when the wall started crumbling down. Jiro ran towards Kagome and Kagome took off the necklace he had. Jiro was turning into Inutaisho and he was bare. Inutaisho grabbed a robe that was Inuyasha's and he put it on.

"I don't think this is a wise decision Kagome." Inutaisho said.

"There is not time for that now." Kagome said. "You must take Mother Izayoi to a safe place and don't get seen by someone else just yet. Naraku is too busy with Inuyasha to even notice your scent."

"Alright Kagome but what about you?" Inutaisho asked.

"Don't worry about me." Kagome answered. "I'll make it I promise you that."

"I'm going to hold you up on that." Inutaisho said as he picked up his mate. "We'll be waiting for you, Kagome."

Inutaisho ran out of the room and Kagome began to put her hands together. She began to mumble something and three orbs began to appear. The orbs began to form into Miroku, Kaede, and Kanade and they were surprised that they were teleported to Kagome's room. Miroku looked around and he saw his injured daughter.

"Kagome, my dear, are you alright?" Miroku asked as he went to his daughter.

"Yes I am father." Kagome answered. "I need for you three to make a barrier around the castle to protect it."

"What's going on Lady Kagome?" Kaede asked. Kaede began to hear the growls and the barking from outside and she saw silver and black pass by. "Prince Inuyasha and Naraku are battling in their dog demon form!"

"Yes and we must put up a barrier to protect the castle please." Kagome said. "I would do it but I'm so weak."

Miroku picked up his pregnant daughter and he put her on the side of the bed that didn't have debris.

"Don't worry Kagome." Miroku said. "You don't have to do anything else."

"Alright father." Kagome said as she was closing her eyes. Kagome started to fall asleep so Miroku and the other priestesses formed a circle.

"Follow me in prayer please." Kaede said as she put out her hands. Miroku and Kanade held hands with each other and with Kaede and Kaede began to pray. Miroku and Kanade started to pray with her so a barrier began to form around the castle.

Outside of the castle, Inuyasha and Naraku were still fighting and they saw that the barrier was being put up.

"Kagome is over doing herself." Inuyasha thought. "No she's not she's resting and I feel it through my mark."

Inuyasha was feeling that he was getting stronger somehow.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, do not fear for it is I, your mate." Kagome said in his head. "I am here to lend you my strength as future queen of these lands."

"Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Together we will finish him off."

The rest of Kagome's strength went to Inuyasha and he began to fight harder and stronger against Naraku.

_**"Prepare to die you ungrateful dog." **_Naraku barked.

_**"It is you who will be finished Naraku." **_Inuyasha growled. _**"You are destined to fall."**_

_****_Voices were running through Naraku's head of the past telling him that he was destined to fall and for the first time he actually believed it. For the first time of his life, he gave up the fight.

"Father, I'm sorry for letting you down all these years." Naraku thought. "Now I truly understand."

Inuyasha came crashing down with his fangs and they landed on Naraku's throat. Inuyasha ripped out Naraku's throat and he fell onto the ground dead. Inuyasha spit out Naraku's throat so Inuyasha and Naraku changed into their normal forms. The barrier around the castle was coming down and the people in the castle went to Inuyasha. Miroku carried Kagome since he knew she wanted to see him and Inuyasha was a little upset about that.

"Kagome, we're here." Miroku said. Kagome started to open her eyes and she smiled at Inuyasha.

"You have done it my mate." Kagome said.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, we must sever his head from his body and bury it as far away as possible." Kagome said. "We also need to give him a burial. Father I will give you this responsibility as I rest."

"Yes dear." Miroku said. Inuyasha drew his sword and he severed Naraku's head from his body.

"Milady, I will bury his head far from here." Tokijin said.

"Go ahead Tokijin." Kagome said. Tokijin grabbed Naraku's head by the hair and he put it in a bag and he started walking towards the east. Inuyasha returned his sword and he picked Kagome from Miroku's arms.

"I will take good care of her Miroku." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha started walking to his old bedroom so Miroku and others began the preparations for Naraku's burial.

"We're free." Miroku thought. "We are finally free."

**Author's Notes: This chapter is finished. YES! Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	24. Why Didn't You Ask Me First?

**Author's Notes: Yes I know I'm late with the updating of the story. I do have to work and enjoy the sun you know. I do appreciate your patience and your reviews. Thank you for reading my story. Let's get this started.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Lion King.

****Chapter Twenty-Four  
Why Didn't You Ask Me First?

Inuyasha was going to his old room and he placed his mate on the bed. Inuyasha began to lick off the blood from the injury that Naraku had made her and he checked her over to see if there were any more cuts. Kagome was fine so he began to rub Kagome's swollen belly.

"I'm glad I came when I did." Inuyasha thought. "Now I can see my pup grow up in the lands that I grew up in."

Inuyasha began to spoon Kagome as he left his hand from her belly and he went to sleep.

In Inutaisho and Izayoi's room, Inutaisho had bandaged up Izayoi and she was resting on her bed.

"Naraku has been defeated by our son." Inutaisho said.

"Our son will now become the future leader of these lands with his queen." Izayoi said.

"Yes they will be." Inutaisho said. "They will make us proud."

"Let's speak of something else." Izayoi said.

"What would you like to speak about my dear?" Inutaisho asked.

"About how we're going to catch up on the time we were "separated"." Izayoi answered smiling.

"My dear you must get well first and then we can speak of that." Inutaisho said grinning.

"You always like to make me wait." Izayoi said.

"Besides, no one knows about me just yet." Inutaisho said.

"Oh that's right." Izayoi said. "So we have to wait no matter what."

"Sadly, yes my dear wife." Inutaisho said.

Inutaisho and Izayoi crawled onto bed and they went to sleep.

A few days passed and the kingdom was almost back to normal. Inuyasha was in his room and he was stretching out his body. He woke up frantically because he didn't see his mate next to him.

"Where are you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"I'm right here silly." Kagome said giggling as she got out of the bathroom. Inuyasha got out of bed and he hugged Kagome. "Inuyasha, we're okay."

"How are you up so soon?" Inuyasha asked without letting Kagome go.

"Lady Kanade was kind enough to give me some remedies for me to recuperate my sacred powers and the next day I was fine." Kagome answered with sincerity in her voice.

"Are they here still?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly let Kagome go.

"No they're not." Kagome answered. "They will be back in about ninety days to visit us. Shippo and Kohaku did stay. They have grown very fond of you."

"Okay, let me get cleaned up and we'll go see my parents." Inuyasha said.

"Yes dear." Kagome said. Kagome sat down on the bed and Inuyasha went to get ready to go see his parents.

"Inuyasha, you get worried over little things." Kagome thought smiling. "I just hope you don't over do it when Rin comes to the world."

In Inutaisho and Izayoi's room, Inutaisho was going back and forth in his room because he was getting impatient that his son was not there yet.

"You need to calm down Inutaisho before you put a hole in the floor." Izayoi said.

"I can't stop thinking about that little brat being late for every meeting that he will have in his life." Inutaisho said.

"You need to stop over reacting especially when he hasn't woken up from his sleep yet." Izayoi said in a very serious face.

"You're over protecting him as always." Inutaisho said as he looked at Izayoi. Izayoi looked at Inutaisho with fire in her eyes and with a look that could kill. Once Inutaisho saw this, he kept quiet and he sat on the bed.

"You need to wait patiently for our son." Izayoi said with a serious face. "He doesn't even know you're alive."

"Yes dear." Inutaisho said with his head down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay… just don't do it again." Izayoi said smiling.

"That devilish smile scares me." Inutaisho thought as he gulp heavily.

There was a knock on the door so Izayoi went to answer it.

"Hello mother Izayoi." Kagome said. Izayoi opened the door so Kagome and Inuyasha went into the room. Inutaisho stood up and Inuyasha saw his father.

"Father!" Inuyasha said with tears in his eyes.

"Son!" Inutaisho said with tears.

Inuyasha ran to his father and they began to give each other bear hugs. Kagome closed the door and she stood with Izayoi to watch the scene. Inutaisho and Inuyasha stopped hugging each other so they started to talk.

"Father, I'm sorry for crying like this." Inuyasha said drying his eyes. "The last time I saw you was when I killed you with the control of Naraku."

"You don't have to apologize my son." Inutaisho said. "I thought you would be upset that we didn't tell you the truth from the beginning."

"Why would I be?" Inuyasha asked. "My mate kept my father alive when I thought that I would loose him forever. The anger I felt quickly replaced by gratitude."

"You have grown to be a very responsible and mature young man." Izayoi said.

"We are very proud of you." Inutaisho and Izayoi said. Izayoi and Inutaisho hugged Inuyasha and they were all smiles. Kagome cleared her throat so everyone looked at her.

"I do apologize for the interruption but we have business to attend to." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh yes we must start." Inuyasha said. "Let's go father."

The quartet headed out of the room and they headed to where Inuyasha was presented when he was born. Sango and Miroku were already there with Shippo and Kohaku and Sango's and Miroku's eyes began to water when they saw Inutaisho.

"It's good to have you back, Inutaisho." Miroku and Sango said as they bowed.

"It's great to be back." Inutaisho said smiling.

They all heard the celebration that was going on and they cheered loudly when they saw Inuyasha with Kagome except Naraku's true followers. Inuyasha put his hand out so everyone quieted down.

"People of Shikon Lands please forgive me in taking so long in coming back! I was training very hard with the people that fought with me in the battle a few days ago!" Inuyasha said loudly. "I also have great news for you and it will shock you at first but it's true! Thanks to your queen, Kagome, our past king, my father, is here with us today!"

Inutaisho walked up to his son and his daughter-in-law and everyone was shocked and wide eyed.

"He's not alive! That's black magic!" Kikyo yelled.

The crowd started agreeing with her so they started to yell in anger.

"SILENCE!" Inutaisho yelled as he was speaking into a microphone.

The crowd quiet down and they knew they were in for it.

"HAVE YOU EVER SEEN LADY KAGOME USE BLACK MAGIC BEFORE? NO SHE HAS NOT AND I WILL PROVE IT!" Inutaisho yelled as he was taking off his robe.

Inutaisho gave his robe to Izayoi and he used his claws to cut himself. Inutaisho dug his claws in deeply so all the blood poured down his arm. Since the injury was only a flesh wound, it started to heal up pretty quickly. The crowd started to talk amongst themselves and they were disgraced to listen to someone that was following Naraku.

"DO YOU SEE NOW THAT YOUR QUEEN DID NOT USE SUCH A THING?" Inutaisho yelled. "SHE DID IT FOR EVERYONE SELFLESSLY THINKING OF OTHERS!"

The crowd started looking down in shame and Kagome knew she needed to do something.

"My dear friends please do not be ashamed I blame myself for keeping this secret from you and many people could not know of this especially when Naraku forced himself to be king!" Kagome said as Inutaisho put on his robe and went with Izayoi. "As the royal priestess, it was my duty to protect our king and that's what I did! Other than me, only and Queen Izayoi knew of this! Prince Inuyasha knew of this later on! I cannot say that the king was in hiding since he was with us all along! You knew him as Jiro!"

The crowd knew that it was a delicate situation so they couldn't blame her and she did do her job as the royal priestess.

"All praise Queen Kagome!" A demon panther yelled.

The crowd began to cheer Kagome's name and she was happy that they understood. Inuyasha put out his hand so the crowd began to quiet down.

"I must do one final thing before we go into the castle and celebrate the joys of this day!" Inuyasha said. "I'm sure that my mate will agree when I say this. NARAKU'S FOLLOWERS, YOU ARE **EXILED** TO LANDS OF THE FORBIDEN!"

"NO!" Kagome said shocked.

Naraku's followers knew that this was going to happen but they never knew that the queen would react this way.

"Let's go everyone." Kikyo said.

Kikyo led Naraku's followers to the lands of the forbidden as she held her son tightly and there was a woman from the group that stood far from the crowd with her daughter.

"Nazuki, my dear daughter, I'm sorry for letting this happen to you." The woman said.

"What are you speaking of, mother?" Nazuki asked.

"If I didn't follow Naraku, you wouldn't be exiled with me." Nazuki's mother answered. "Please do not blame King Inuyasha for our future that will come. Stay faithful to the king and queen of Shikon Lands."

"Yes mother I will promise you that." Nazuki said.

Inuyasha continued to speak once Naraku's followers were out of sight.

"People of Shikon Lands, let get together and celebrate!" Inuyasha yelled.

The crowd started to go into the castle and the kitchen staff and the wait staff started to prepare everything. Inuyasha and Kagome started walking towards the others as Inuyasha was going to grab Kagome's arm but Kagome pulled it away.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I cannot believe that you just asked me that." Kagome answered. "I cannot believe that you exiled them to the Lands of the Forbidden without consulting me about it. We are suppose to be in this together."

"I thought that's what you wanted." Inuyasha said.

"Then I guess you don't know me like I thought you did or like you thought you did." Kagome said. "You have a lot to learn King Inuyasha Shinohima."

Kagome walked away with tears in her eyes and Inuyasha was going to follow her but Miroku stopped her.

"Give her some time Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"No I have to go see her." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha followed Kagome and he didn't see her in the hallway. He tried to track her scent but he couldn't get it as if it just disappeared. Inuyasha started thinking of all the places she would be and he started running towards it.

"Kagome, why are you acting this way?" Inuyasha thought. "I don't get it."

**Author's Notes: I didn't think I would finish this chapter. Thank you for your patience. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**To Be Continued…**


	25. She's Here

**Author's Notes: I can't believe this is the last chapter of the story. This is the first story that I actually finish. LOL! Thank you everyone for your patience, for reading, and for the reviews. Let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Lion King.**

****Chapter Twenty-Five  
She's Here! 

A few months had passed by since the defeat of Naraku and everything was back to normal. Inuyasha and Kagome were learning each day about how to run a peaceful kingdom from their parents and they still continued with personal training. The thing that everyone is waiting on the most is for Kagome's water to break. She's been having Braxton Hicks for the past few weeks and she knew Rin was not ready to come out. Kagome was currently on her bed with Inuyasha in the newly renovated room because her feet were swollen and Inuyasha was feeding her breakfast.

"I can feed myself Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling.

"I know dear but I don't want you to exert yourself." Inuyasha said.

"My feet are swollen." Kagome said. "My hands and my mouth are perfectly fine."

Inuyasha didn't say a smart ass remark as he usually would because he knew it was her hormones taking over. Sometimes he even thought that she used that to her advantage. That's one of the mysteries of life that he will not know.

"I know Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I just want to cater to you a little longer."

"So you're saying you're not going to cater to me once Rin is born?" Kagome asked with a pouted face.

"I didn't say that. Please do not put words in my mouth dear." Inuyasha said as he put a spoonful of oatmeal in Kagome's mouth. "I won't be able to cater to you as much because I will be catering to the both of you. Rin will have a lot more needs than you will so that's why I'm doing as much as I can for you now."

"Aw Inuyasha, you're such a wonderful husband and you will be a great father." Kagome said smiling. "I'm really glad that you picked me as your mate."

"Of course I did." Inuyasha said as his chest inflated with pride. "It would've been the wrong choice to pick someone else."

"I must confess something to you." Kagome said.

Inuyasha's chest deflated so Kagome smiled.

"When I first saw Kikyo, I thought to myself I'm so glad that you saw me first." Kagome said. "I thought she was more beautiful than I was in every meaning of the word."

"I don't even know why would you think such a thing Kagome." Inuyasha said as he caressed Kagome's left cheek. "That woman's heart was black and full of hate. I didn't need that and neither did my kingdom. Do you know why I fell in love with you?"

"Was it because of my cooking?" Kagome asked smiling.

"I must say those mud pies were delicious but that's not the reason why." Inuyasha answered chuckling at the memory.

Inuyasha moved all of the food out of the way and he placed Kagome on top of his lap with no effort at all.

"I fell in love with your inner beauty, your personality, your caring and your giving ways, and there are many more things to add to that list." Inuyasha said smiling. "Out of all the things that I mentioned, this one pops out the most."

"Which is?" Kagome asked with loving eyes.

"It's your heart of gold." Inuyasha answered. "I have not seen one like it and you tend to see the good in most people. Your heart knows no limit."

"Inuyasha, that's very sweet of you to say." Kagome said as her eyes began to water.

Inuyasha and Kagome got closer together for a kiss and Inuyasha felt something wet on his lap.

"She knows how to ruin a moment." Kagome thought. Thank you, Rin."

"Lady Kaede it's time for her to come." Kagome said telepathically to Kaede.

"Kagome, did you just use the bathroom on me?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"Inuyasha! How could you say that?" Kagome asked outraged. "My water just broke on you and you ask me if I used the restroom on you! You're unbelievable!"

"I'm sorry Kagome it was all of a sudden and I wasn't thinking." Inuyasha said as he tried to calm down his mate.

"Let's go to the birthing room before I make you sleep in the dog house." Kagome said as she got off of Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the room and they headed to the birthing room. Inutaisho and Izayoi were watching the rushing couple and they were confused at this.

"What's going on with those two?" Inutaisho asked.

"Inutaisho, that's the direction to the birthing room." Izayoi answered. "Kagome is going to give birth!"

"We must notify everyone!" Inutaisho said. "You go find Kagome's parents and I'll go notify Shippo and Kohaku so they can notify the messenger."

"Okay dear." Izayoi said.

Izayoi went to find Kagome's parents so Inutaisho went to find the inseparable duo.

In the birthing room, Kagome and Kaede were getting ready to deliver the baby and Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand as he dried her forehead.

"My lady, don't you want to wait for your parents?" Kaede asked.

"I can't Rin wants to come out now." Kagome answered.

"I'm ready when you are my lady." Kaede said.

Kagome began to push as much as she could without screaming so she wouldn't let Rin back in her womb. Kagome was pushing without her being told since Rin was guiding her all the way. Kagome was doing what she needed to do and the parents heard a light tap. The new parents began to hear the cries of their baby girl and they were all smiles. Kaede cut the umbilical cord from the baby and she began to clean her. Once Kaede was done, she gave the baby to Kagome.

"Welcome to our world Rin." Kagome said smiling. "My name is Kagome and I am your mother."

"I'm Inuyasha, your father baby girl." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Inuyasha and Kaede, could you please step away from me and do not let anyone near me?" Kagome asked.

"What's going on Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worried.

"Trust your daughter, Inuyasha." Kagome answered with a smile.

Inuyasha nodded his head and he stepped back with Kaede. Kagome closed her eyes while her head was down and she was being engulfed in her daughter's white aura. Kagome's parents, Inuyasha's parents, Shippo and Kohaku arrived and they began to see what was happening. Kagome's hair began to go up as if there was a breeze in the room but there was no wind. Rin's aura began to turn red and she was healing Kagome. Kagome raised her head and she opened her eyes which were a solid white.

"Inuyasha, come to us please." Kagome said.

Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome without hesitation and he was engulfed in his daughter's aura now.

"Father, please do not worry about me for the next few hours." A little voice said. "I must rest and it will take me a while to do so. Mother please make sure he doesn't over react."

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha chuckled.

"I'll try my little one." Kagome said smiling.

Rin's aura began to come down so Kagome's eyes were returning to normal. Once the aura was completely down, Rin went to sleep.

"What just happened?" Sango asked as she cautiously neared her daughter with the others.

"Rin just healed me." Kagome answered. "She was also letting Inuyasha know not to worry about her because she needed to rest."

"You mean she did all that?" Inutaisho asked in disbelief.

"Yes she did." Kagome answered proudly. "Rin will be a very powerful priestess."

"Totosai is making the preparations for Rin's presentation." Miroku said.

"She will be ready by this afternoon." Kagome said as she caressed Rin's right cheek. "Inuyasha, take me to our room please."

"Aren't you going to let us hold her?" Izayoi asked.

"She's sleeping mother." Inuyasha answered as she picked Kagome bridal style. "You can pick her up and pass her around as much as you like after her presentation."

"Yeah what Inuyasha said." Kagome said smiling.

Kaede began to clean the birthing room as Inuyasha was walking away with his mate and his daughter in his arms.

"He's really strong." Shippo said smiling.

"Yes he is." Kohaku said as he was walking towards the exit. "Come on Shippo. I'm sure that they're going to need some help in the kitchen today."

"Yeah that's a great idea." Shippo said as he followed Kohaku. "Maybe we could ask Yuka if she could make extra sweet buns just for us."

"You're using your head Shippo." Kohaku said. "I'm proud of you."

"Shut up." Shippo said.

Shippo and Kohaku were out of the room so the women were huffing and puffing.

"I can't believe he would say such a thing to his mother." Izayoi said.

"You think that's the worst thing he will say to you?" Inutaisho asked. "Wait and see after presentation."

"I'm sure that everyone will agree with me when I say this even though it will hurt us to acknowledge." Miroku said.

"What Miroku?" Sango asked.

"We cannot interfere in anything when it comes to Rin's development." Miroku answered.

"You can't tell me that Miroku." Izayoi said. "This is their first child and they need our advice."

"When it's asked for Izayoi." Inutaisho said. "Miroku has a point and we need to let them make their own mistakes."

"I actually agree with Miroku." Sango said as she rubbed her belly.

"Sango, you're suppose to be on my side." Izayoi said with a pouting face.

"I'm looking at this in a mature way Izayoi." Sango said. "We did raise two great young adults and I'm sure that Rin will be the same way."

"I'm sorry to intrude but it seems to me that Lady Izayoi is scared of loosing her son." Kaede said as she dumped the water.

"That's not true!" Izayoi said in denial.

"Your tone says it all Izayoi." Inutaisho said. "You need to let go and you haven't lost him. He will still be your little boy. You did promise you wouldn't be like your mother."

Inutaisho began to shutter at the memory of Izayoi's mother.

"If you don't control yourself, you might be worse than her." Miroku said.

"Oh dear I wouldn't want to be like my mother." Izayoi said.

"Are you sure you will do as you're told this time?" Inutaisho asked. "Will you repeat what you did with the day you got the dog?"

"Yes dear I will." Izayoi answered sincerely. "I will not repeat the incident with the dog."

"Well then let's go and prepare our robes." Inutaisho said.

The two couples had left the birthing room and Kaede was chuckling to her self.

"I never knew working for them would be so interesting." Kaede said smiling.

In Kagome's and Inuyasha's room, Kagome was giggling to herself and Inuyasha was wondering why.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Our parents." Kagome answered as Inuyasha put Rin in her crib. "Izayoi had a fit after we left."

Kagome went into the bathroom and she took a quick rinse. She changed and she climbed into bed.

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked. "My mother never seems to amaze me."

Kagome started telling Inuyasha what happened and he wasn't surprised at his mother.

"I don't blame her." Inuyasha said. "I am her only son."

"I might suggest for her and Inutaisho to get busy in getting you a little brother or a little sister so she doesn't think that." Kagome said yawning.

"You're really crazy." Inuyasha said. "I actually like the idea. Rin could have a play mate other than your little brother or little sister."

"We will speak to your parents about it later." Kagome said. "Come join me in a nap my dear mate."

"I will satisfy you in your request my dear mate." Inuyasha said as he got into bed.

Inuyasha got into the bed so Kagome rested on his chest.

"I love you, Inuyasha Shinohima." Kagome said.

"I love you too, Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said. "Soon to be Kagome Shinohima."

"Do you really mean it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I do Kagome." Inuyasha answered. "I know that you wanted to do after you gave birth and Rin would be the flower girl."

"You know how to make a woman happy." Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha and Kagome began to kiss and they close their eyes so they can take a nap.

The afternoon was arriving sooner than everyone expected so they were waiting for the new parents and the baby. Kagome opened her eyes and she got out of bed. She was looking for Inuyasha since he wasn't in bed and he was coming out of the bathroom with a naked Rin.

"I see you're awake." Inuyasha said as he smiled at Kagome.

"Yes dear. Why didn't you wake me up?" Kagome asked.

"You were sleeping so soundly so I didn't want to wake you." Inuyasha answered.

"Oh thank you." Kagome said. "Where are the robes?"

"They're hanging in the closet and we're ready when you are." Inuyasha said as he grabbed the silk blanket that they used when they presented him.

Kagome got the robes and she put hers on. Inuyasha gave Rin to Kagome and he got dressed in his robes.

"Are you ready Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she wrapped Rin into the silk blanket.

"Yes I am." Inuyasha answered. "Let's go before we are late."

Kagome and Inuyasha kissed and they went to the balcony to present Rin.

Inuyasha's parents, Kagome's parents, Kohaku, Shippo, and Totosai were ready to present Rin and they were all smiles.

"Totosai, she is ready." Kagome said as she removed the blanket from Rin.

Totosai took out one of his crystal vials and placed some of the power in his hand.

"This power was placed on your father when he was presented Princess Rin. It will guide you through any hardships you may go through." Totosai said. "It will also shield you from evil spirits."

Totosai blew the power on Rin's body and she sneezed just like her father did.

"That's too cute." Izayoi said. "Inuyasha did the same thing."

Totosai grabbed Rin and he took her to the edge of the balcony.

"LET'S WELCOME PRINCESS RIN!" Totosai yelled from the top of his lungs.

The crowd began to cheer and they chanted welcome Princess Rin. Rin had her father's skin tone, his ears, and his eyes, so everything else was from her mother. She had the black hair, her crescent moon was on her left butt cheek in the upper area, and everyone knew that she had powerful spiritual powers. Kagome began to sense a faint evil aura near them and she sensed a troubled one in the crowd.

"Those are the auras of Kikyo and Sesshomaru." Kagome thought. "What are they doing here?"

Inuyasha felt Kagome's worry so he was concerned.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"It's nothing Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "I'm fine thank you."

The crowd stopped chanting so Totosai took Rin to her mother. The crowd left to where they came from but Kikyo and Sesshomaru stayed hidden. Kagome wrapped Rin in the silk blanket and she began to hug her.

"I trust you, Rin." Kagome thought.

"We must celebrate this joyous day!" Inuyasha said. "We must have a feast in Rin's name. Myoga, notify the kitchen staff."

"Yes sire." Myoga said as he bowed.

"They already know King Inuyasha." Shippo said. "We told them that Rin was born so they started making more food."

"I guess you don't have to tell them Myoga." Inuyasha said smiling.

The grandparents started to surround Kagome and they were gushing over Rin.

"May I hold her Kagome?" Izayoi asked.

"Sure." Kagome answered as she gave Rin to Izayoi.

"She's so precious." Izayoi said.

Everyone began to walk inside the castle but Kagome walked to the balcony.

"You will train your son to be a killer so I will train my daughter to be his savior." Kagome whispered. "You will not blacken his heart for that is not what he truly wants. I will trust in my daughter's choices and I will support her until the end."

Inuyasha was getting close to Kagome so she started walking towards him.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I don't want you to miss our celebration for Rin."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Kagome said smiling. "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"Yes ask me anything." Inuyasha answered.

"As a mother and as a queen, will you trust me in the development of Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I will Kagome." Inuyasha answered. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"Oh nothing Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "I guess curiosity killed the cat."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome as he picked her up and he carried her to where the others were.

"I asked because you will be tested with hard trials." Kagome thought. "It will also involve your daughter and her feelings."

Outside in the castle lands, Kikyo and Sesshomaru were still standing outside after the crowd had left and Kikyo had an evil grin on her face.

"So that is the daughter of the great king and queen." Kikyo said smiling. "I will wait until Sesshomaru is old enough to plan against the royal family."

Kikyo began to laugh sinisterly and Sesshomaru didn't like the idea in plotting against Rin and her family.

"Rin, I am so confused with all of this." Sesshomaru thought. "I really need your help since I cannot trust no one in the Forbidden Lands."

"Let's go my son." Kikyo said. "Before we go, let's hunt for dinner."

"Yes mother." Sesshomaru said.

Kikyo and Sesshomaru left the castle grounds and they went to hunt.

"Do not think that this is over King Inuyasha. You will pay for Naraku's death and for exiling us." Kikyo thought. "You watching your daughter and your wife killed will be one of the things on my list to make you pay for what you have done."

Everyone was sitting around the dinning area and Kagome had Rin in her arms. The staff began to serve the food and the beverage and everything looked very delicious.

"A toast the two most beautiful women in my world." Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Kagome and Rin, you are my life and I will always protect the both of you."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I thought I was in your world to Inuyasha." Izayoi said.

"Mother, you're ruining the moment." Inuyasha said as he sat down.

"You know Mother Izayoi." Kagome said. "Inuyasha and I were thinking about father Inutaisho and you having another pup."

"Oh Kagome that is a wonderful idea." Izayoi said with stars in her eyes. "I think we should take care of that problem right away."

"Uh Izayoi, we're going to eat first." Inutaisho said. "Aren't we?"

"Of course we are." Izayoi said. "We're not going to be rude about it."

Miroku noticed something that he hasn't noticed before and he started to grin from ear to ear.

"What's wrong Miroku?" Sango asked.

"We were so involved in the things that we were doing that we didn't noticed what has happened." Miroku answered smiling.

"What are you talking about father?" Kagome asked as she took a piece of bread.

"Izayoi is already pregnant!" Miroku said excited.

"What?" Inutaisho and Izayoi said shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…. or is it?

**Author's notes: I'm finally done with my story! I know the ending was lame but don't worry it's going to have another story added to it. I just need to have the idea of the story and all that stuff. **

****

Special Thank To:

**blue waves18**

**Shiori37**

**Claire Cooper**

**adam**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Insanity4Apples**

**unouni678**

**John's Cenation Girl**

**KikyoWillDieByMyHands**

**dan**

**shippofan2k**

**Kyoki-Chan make my head bleed**

**Kagome's Blossom**

**ElementalHanyou**

**Doll-Face.19**

**AnimeRomanceFreak1990**

**Koko**

**Kagzinu4ever**

**The Unknown**


End file.
